


It Gets Better

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero escapa de casa, puesto no soporta más los abusos por parte de su padre. Gerard Way trata de escapar de la vida, ya que no soporta más los demonios personales con los que carga desde pequeño.</p><p>Ambos jóvenes tienen una vida llena de temores, inseguridades y abusos. Las cosas se ven bastante turbias para ambos y hay veces en las que sólo quieren yacer en el piso, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo.</p><p>Sin embargo, las cosas mejoran, ¿cierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción.

**Author's Note:**

> Las personas RP aquí empleadas, trágicamente, no me pertenecen. Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido que con desearlo no basta. Se pertenecen a sí mismos y a sus disqueras. No hago esto con fines de lucro (?), lo hago por mero entretenimiento y necesidad.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias infinitas a **Kota** y a **Carla** , ya que ellas son las betas oficiales (?) de éste fanfic. Además, ustedes mujercitas lograron que IGB no fuera un documento más en Word. Gracias<3

**IT GETS BETTER.**

 

 

_Quien llora no es porque sea débil,_

_sino porque ha sido fuerte durante demasiado tiempo_

**Anónimo** _._

 

 

 

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies. Él pisaba con fuerza, tratando de hacer que crujieran un poco más y poder sonreír aunque sea un poquito. Porque le hacía falta. Muchísima. Aunque trataba y trataba, las hojas no amplificaban su crujir. Pero no desistiría, porque al menos le quedaban unos cuantos montones de hojas en ese parque, que se caían gracias al otoño.

 

Andaba por aquel camino cubierto de hojas cafés y naranjas, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera mostaza que traía puesta por debajo de su chamarra de mezclilla azul claro. Aunque llevaba sus audífonos y tenía encendido su iPod, realmente no se le apetecía escuchar música, por lo tanto tenía sus grandes audífonos descansando alrededor de su cuello…

 

_\- No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

_  
_

_Aún podía escuchar la decepción impregnada en las palabras de su padre. Se podía ver así mismo en medio de la cocina, con los ojos abiertos a causa del temor que comenzaba a nacer en él y con la boca entreabierta, tratando de decir algo en su defensa, pero no podía. De cualquier manera, ¿ayudaría en algo?_

 

Se sentó en una de las bancas metálicas que se hallaban a un lado del adoquinado camino por el cual solían correr o trotar algunas personas que visitaban el parque. Él, un par de veces llegó a correr por ahí… pero no, sin duda alguna, el deporte no era lo suyo. Lo cual había hecho enfurecer a su padre. Él no entendía que tenía un hijo asmático y que el hacer ejercicio lo ponía realmente mal. Su papá nunca escuchaba motivos. Sólo veía hechos. Hechos que a veces no eran lo que aparentaban, pero así era él.

 

 

_\- Mi hijo… Un marica._

_\- Papá… - Frank trató de excusarse, decirle que no era tan malo tener un hijo gay. Que era algo completamente natural, que desde el inicio de los tiempos la gente ha sido homosexual… sin embargo, como siempre, su padre comenzó a gritar._

_\- ¡No me llames papá! – Cheech se puso de pie mientras dejaba caer su puño contra la mesa redonda que se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña cocina de los Iero. – Yo no crié a ningún jodido maricón. – habló arrastrando las palabras, acercándose de a poco al menor._

_  
_

_Frank quería hacer algo, lo que fuera. Sabía que tenía que correr en ese mismo instante si no quería ser dañado brutalmente, pero sus pies se mantenían pegados al piso. No podía controlar sus piernas y no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo su padre se acercaba a él, quitándose su cinturón…_

 

 

Inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha a su ojo. Tocándolo apenas ya que la punzada de dolor que apareció al momento de rozarlo, le hizo apartar la mano rápidamente.

 

 

 

_Había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que había recibido. Dejó de sentirlos desde la tercera patada que recibió después de haber caído al suelo gracias a un puñetazo directo a su hígado. Dejó de contar después de que su papá usó su cinturón de piel como látigo y repartió cinco “latigazos” por todo su cuerpo._

_  
_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado a su papá para castigarlo como se merecía. No tenía idea de cuánto más podría soportarlo. No. Sabía que no podría soportarlo más. No tanto por el daño físico que le ocasionaba, sino por el mensaje que su padre le quería grabar en la piel._

_  
_

_\- No sé porqué no te abandoné cuando tuve la oportunidad. – Escupió su padre. – Debí de abandonarte así como tu mamá nos dejó._

_  
_

_Y ahí iba él. Comenzaría a hablar de su mamá._

_  
_

_\- Fue tu culpa. – Frank creyó escuchar como a su padre se le quebraba la voz. – Ella se suicidó por tu maldita culpa._

_  
_

_Otra cosa de la que se encontraba fastidiado era de eso, que Cheech le culpara por la muerte de su madre. ¿Cómo podría haberlo ocasionado? Ni siquiera la conoció. Sí, sonaba frívolo, pero era de la única manera en que podía convencerse de que no era su culpa. Estaba cansado de escuchar todas esas acusaciones que le dolían._

_  
_

_\- Te equivocas… - El oji-avellana intentó ponerse de pie, lo cual logró aunque todo su cuerpo le reclamó casi a gritos, robándole un quejido de dolor por lo bajo._

_\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó sorprendido su papá, ya que Frank nunca rechistaba ante sus incriminaciones._

_\- Que te equivocas. – El menor de los Iero iba subiendo a paso seguro las escaleras, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación. – Fue tu jodida culpa._

 

 

 

Ahora se encontraba en el parque, después de haber soportado durante media hora los gritos de su padre. Al parecer eran las cinco de la mañana, ya que algunos pájaros comenzaban a despertar y a emprender su vuelo hacia quién-sabe-dónde, y un hombre de edad ya avanzada había llegado a barrer un poco las hojas. No tardaría mucho tiempo para poder ver a los primeros corredores del día. Y tampoco faltaba mucho para que él cayera rendido ante el cansancio. Después de todo, una golpiza a las tres de la mañana no era lo que se decía “un descanso reconfortante”.

 

Necesitaba hallar un lugar dónde poder descansar al menos un par de horas. No quería desperdiciar su dinero, puesto no sabía con cuánto contaba. Tampoco podía quedarse dormido en el parque y arriesgarse a que alguien le quitara su mochila. Necesitaba pensar bien qué es lo que haría ahora que ya no regresaría a casa. No tenía amigos en New Jersey. Nunca había sido del tipo social… Y no tenía familia más que a su papá, así que, ¿a dónde iría? No tenía a nadie. No tenía a dónde ir.

 

Se puso de pie con cierto pesar, no sin antes soltar un leve quejido de dolor, siguió caminando ya que el señor que barría las hojas al parecer había notado sus golpes. El castaño sabía que no tardaría en preguntarle qué le había sucedido; lo llevaría con la policía, quienes seguramente le llevarían a casa de su padre. Así que caminó por la avenida principal, viendo cómo algunas personas iban hacia el trabajo. A muchos se les notaba con bolsas bajo los ojos, y cuándo le veían a él, en su mirada se notaba un gran asombro al ver su rostro tan maltratado.

 

Para cuando el cansancio no le permitió dar un paso más, notó que se encontraba frente a la estación de autobuses y eso le dio una idea. Hizo un poco más de esfuerzo y entró a la terminal, se percató de que ésta se encontraba casi vacía y que la fila frente a la taquilla era inexistente.

 

Antes de acercarse al hombre que vendía los boletos, se encaminó al baño para arreglarse un poco el cabello y limpiarse las heridas, no quería que pensaran que era un vándalo o algo por el estilo. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro, dejó su mochila a un lado de los lavabos y tomó un poco de aire antes de verse al espejo. Lo que vio, no le gustó para nada.

 

 

 

_\- Tu mamá se habría muerto de la vergüenza. ¿Qué manera es esta de pagarnos, Frankie?_

_  
_

_Acompañado del diminutivo de su nombre, su padre soltó un puñetazo sobre su ojo izquierdo y el castaño pudo reconocer la familiar y cálida sensación de la humedad de la sangre._

 

 

 

Sobre su ojo izquierdo tenía una abertura de aproximadamente unos tres centímetros de largo, la cual ahora había dejado de sangrar. Sabía que se le podría infectar en cuestión de minutos si seguía sin curarse. También se encontraba casi cerrado por completo gracias a la hinchazón. Todo el rededor del ojo derecho era de un desagradable morado oscuro y algunas venitas de éste se habían reventado, provocando que ahora estuviera rojo por dentro a causa de la sangre.

 

 

 

_\- Apuesto que cada vez que me voy al trabajo andas de loca, trayendo a tus homosexuales conquistas a la casa…_

_  
_

_Su padre hizo una pausa a su aparentemente interminable discurso cargado de coraje y decepción, sólo para poder propinarle un golpe en el hígado que lo hizo caer y brindarle una patada a la boca, rompiendo en el acto su labio inferior y pasando a dañar el resto de su cara._

_  
_

_\- No quiero ni imaginar lo que los vecinos pudieron pensar… Seguramente gracias a ti ahora soy la burla de todo el vecindario._

_  
_

_Frank quiso responderle, decirle que a nadie le interesaba su vida y que sólo era una persona más en ese jodido lugar, pero de pronto sintió las manos de su padre cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, ahogando en el acto cualquier sonido que pudiera proferir._

_  
_

_Creyó que su padre al fin terminaría por matarlo. Se sentía casi agradecido, pero no. Su padre se conformó con dejarlo sin aire por unos instantes y escupirle en la cara._

_  
_

_\- Debí de imaginar que saldrías maricón… Siempre has sido un sensible de mierda. Siempre gritando_ “¡Basta papá, me lastimas!”, “¡No me hagas daño!” _– imitó Cheech a su hijo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de completa repulsión._

_  
_

_Por su lado, Frank sintió que algo dentro de él estaba a punto de quebrarse. Algo que desde mucho tiempo atrás debió de haberse roto._

 

 

 

También su labio superior se encontraba ligeramente hinchado y roto, su mejilla derecha se encontraba con un enorme moretón y una que otra cortadita. En su cuello se notaban las marcas que provocaron los grandes dedos de su padre al cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, y cuando se alzó un poco la playera para ver la condición de su torso, notó que éste se encontraba de la misma tonalidad que su ojo derecho.

 

Se bajó con cuidado la playera, y se lavó las heridas del labio y ojo izquierdo. Supo que no podría hacer mucho por su ojo derecho, así que optó por buscar dentro de su mochila y ver si había llevado unos lentes oscuros consigo. Por suerte, así fue. Mientras metía de nuevo la ropa que sacó de la mochila, con más cuidado esta vez, vio el dinero que le había “tomado prestado” a su padre.

 

Su papá solía guardar en un jarrón dinero después de regresar del trabajo. Nunca supo porqué, pero lo hacía. Nunca había tomado dinero de ahí cuando lo necesitaba, porque seguramente su castigo sería monumental, pero ahora que había dejado la casa, poco le importó que su padre lo quisiera matar.

 

Por ese motivo tomó todo lo que pudo, quizá había dejado solamente tres o cinco dólares en el jarrón, y por la prisa con la que salió de su casa, no tuvo tiempo de contar cuánto dinero tenía. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando supo que contaba con mucho más de lo que esperaba.

 

Guardó el dinero en diferentes partes de su mochila, se metió otro poco en uno de sus converse, y se echó el resto en los bolsillos de la sudadera mostaza. Salió por fin del baño y se encaminó a la taquilla donde ya se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad comprando un boleto.

 

Esperó a que la mujer recibiera su boleto antes de acercarse a la taquilla. Al llegar frente a ésta, notó la mirada un poco sorprendida y a la vez cautelosa del sujeto que le atendería. Eso provocó que se encogiera un poco, aun así, le dio los buenos días, esperando que su voz no temblara por el nerviosismo.

 

\- Buenos días, joven. – Saludó de regreso el hombre. - ¿A dónde se dirige?

 

Esa era una buena pregunta.

 

¿A dónde?

 

No tenía ni la menor idea, pero no quiso meditarlo por mucho tiempo, puesto que temía que el hombre comenzara a impacientarse y si algo había aprendido de Cheech, era que la gente realmente odiaba esperar. Se fijó en la pantalla de salidas y vio que el primer autobús en salir sería a New York.

 

\- Manhattan… New York. – Farfulló Frank. Aunque temió que el hombre no le entendiera.

 

El hombre volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos en señal de cautela y el nerviosismo en el castaño incrementó. Sentía sus manos sudar y creía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de ahí.

 

\- ¿New York? – Preguntó el hombre como si creyera que eso era una broma por parte del joven que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Sí. Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, si eso es lo que le preocupa. – contestó. Ahora su nerviosismo se había transformado en irritación. Si había algo que no soportaba, era el que desconfiaran de él.

\- Está bien. – respondió al fin con cierto deje de resignación - Son $30 dólares.

 

Vaya, eso era mucho más de lo que Frank creía. Sacó el dinero necesario y se lo entregó al tipo de los boletos. Esperó unos minutos en lo que le entregaban el boleto para al fin poder sentarse a esperar que anunciaran la salida de su autobús.

 

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a los quince minutos de haberse acomodado en su asiento, anunciaron que el autobús 4398, estacionado en el andén 12, estaba siendo abordado por los pasajeros con destino a Manhattan, New York. El castaño se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó ansioso hacia la puerta número seis.

 

Al estar dentro del autobús y después de haberse sentado en su lugar asignado, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de a poco y lo difícil que era mantenerlos abiertos. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse dominar por el sueño, ya que no había descansado nada. Al fin y al cabo, no le haría nada mal dormir un par de horas.

 

Recargó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos por completo. En menos de cinco minutos, ya no supo más del mundo.


	2. Capítulo 01.

El escuchar aquellos incesantes pitidos de los automóviles no logró intimidar a Frank. Tampoco le incomodó oír uno que otro insulto que se dedicaban los conductores que transitaban por las avenidas, ni el ver a medio mundo correr de un lado a otro por las calles, temiendo llegar tarde a sus destinos. Lejos de molestarle, le agradaba. Porque todo eso le indicaba que estaba bastante lejos de casa.  
Había pisado tierra neoyorkina escasos minutos atrás, después de un viaje de dos horas y media. 

 

El castaño durmió como tronco, a pesar que no había sido mucho tiempo el que durmió, se sentía descansado. Sabía que necesitaba dormir un poco más para poder rendir durante el día, pero no lo haría. Lo que le pedía su cuerpo en ese momento, era una revisión médica o un poco de alimento.

 

Recorrió con la vista los locales de la calle en la que se encontraba, en busca de una clínica, farmacia o algún pequeño hospital donde pudieran realizarle algún chequeo rápido, y determinar qué provocaba que le doliera todo el cuerpo al respirar, caminar o realizar cualquier otro movimiento.

 

Aunque Nueva York fuera vecino de Jersey, las cosas eran bastante diferentes en ambos lugares. A esa hora, ya había bastante vida en las calles neoyorquinas, mientras que en Jersey, la mayor parte de la gente aún no tenía que comenzar con sus obligaciones del día a día.

 

Los locales eran mucho más elegantes y sobrios. Dirigidos a otra clase social a la que Frank estaba completamente ajeno. No era de aquellas personas que seguían a la manada, ni tampoco era de los que se morían por obtener lo que estaba de moda. Mientras fuera cómodo y útil, era suficiente para él.

 

El oji-avellana olvidó por completo su búsqueda cuando su mirada se topó con un pequeño restaurante. La fachada del local era de la misma tonalidad que tendría una esmeralda opaca por el paso del tiempo, y tenía ciertos detalles de color plateado. Le llamó mucho la atención el diseño del lugar, pero fue el nombre el que le atrajo aún más. sobre el techo del local, había un anuncio en letras plateadas que rezaba _“Le Phoenix Chantet”_. Por ese motivo, cruzó la calle en cuanto estuvo despejada y entró al lugar provocando que una pequeña campana sonara.

 

Al entrar, notó rápidamente que en el lugar reinaba un ambiente agradable, el cual, quizá, era infundido por la combinación blanca y plateada de los muebles y pintura. Había aproximadamente una docena de mesas blancas en el lugar. La iluminación era bastante buena. No había lugar alguno para la oscuridad. Pero lo que definitivamente se ganó a Frank, fue que el ruido del exterior no era escuchado dentro de esas paredes. 

 

A Iero le encantó el lugar de inmediato.

 

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas más cercanas a la cocina, esperando a que alguien le atendiera. Mientras tanto, se recostó sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos y trató dejar a un lado el dolor que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Le urgía una aspirina, o una nueva siesta. 

 

Antes que pudiera seguir quejándose mentalmente, una chica de cabello negro, ondulado y ligeramente alborotado, salió por una puerta del lugar. Se le veía con cara de cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente durante la noche.

 

\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Holly, bienvenido a _“Le Phoenix Chantet_ ”. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

 

Al oji-avellana le hizo mucha gracia el tono cargado de aburrimiento que empleó en su bienvenida. Aunque quiso reír, algo dentro de él le dijo que lo más conveniente sería guardar esa carcajada para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo esconder la pequeña sonrisa que adornó su maltratado rostro.

 

\- Antes me gustaría leer la carta, si no es mucha molestia. 

\- ¡Cierto! – la ruborizada chica se apartó de Frank unos cuantos pasos y volvió con una carta de color café oscuro entre sus manos. – Lo siento, no tuve una buena noche. 

\- No te preocupes, no eres la única… - Tomó la carta mientras la sonrisa de su rostro comenzaba a desvanecerse. Le dio una hojeada rápida, hasta que encontró algo que le convenció. – Quiero ordenar una ensalada César y un cheescake.

\- ¿Aderezo para la ensalada? – preguntó la chica mientras anotaba en su pequeño cuaderno y tomaba la carta que Frank le extendía.

\- Sí, mil islas. – contestó después de meditarlo un par de segundos. Era la única que conocía.

\- Está bien. Tu orden estará lista en unos instantes, guapo.

 

El castaño, sorprendido, la miró a los ojos, tratando de descubrir en esos ojos esmeralda si estaba bromeando. Holly alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa un poco torcida, que en su rostro se vio demasiada coqueta, aunque Frank pudo notar claramente cómo la sonrisa de la chica se desvanecía de a poco, al notar las marcas de los dedos de su padre alrededor de su cuello y cuando notó el estado en el que se encontraba su labio y parte de su mejilla izquierda que no era cubierta por los lentes de sol.

 

\- Gracias.

 

La mesera asintió mientras colocaba la carta bajo su brazo y caminó hacia donde el oji-avellana supuso era la cocina. 

 

Frank estaba seguro que si él no fuera homosexual, habría seguido con el nada sutil coqueteo de la chica, porque era bonita, bastante. Pero él no era lo bastante heterosexual como para fijarse en cualquier mujer.

 

Holly regresó unos veinte minutos después, sorprendiendo a Frank con un vaso de Coca-Cola, aparte de su orden. En ese momento, el castaño se percató de los torpes movimientos de la chica, y que estos siempre estaban acompañados de una pequeña sonrisita a manera de disculpa. 

 

Esa chica comenzaba a provocarle una ternura extrema.

 

\- No ordenaste nada para beber. – Explicó cuando Iero señaló el vaso. – Supuse que te gustaría beber una Coca-Cola.

\- Muchas gracias. – le agradeció mientras tomaba el vaso que le era extendido.

\- De nada, ojos bonitos.

 

Frank ésta vez no pudo aguantarlo, así que soltó un par de carcajadas que hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Aunque no le importó demasiado, bastante falta le hacía reír en ese momento.

 

\- ¿Ojos bonitos? – Preguntó Frank, a la vez que sonreía con cierta alegría. – ¡Ni siquiera has visto mis ojos! 

\- Ya sé, hombre. A la gente no le hace mal recibir cumplidos de vez en cuando. Además… - prosiguió mientras exhalaba un suspiro y dejaba de simular arreglar el florero que se hallaba en la mesa de su único cliente. – No sé tu nombre. No puedo llamarte de alguna otra forma.

 

Frank asintió ante su razonamiento y extendió su mano.

 

\- Frank Iero. Mucho gusto, Holly. 

\- Holly Way. – La azabache estrechó su mano con delicadeza, sin esconder cierto entusiasmo. Su tacto era suave, y el castaño extrañamente se preguntó qué clase de crema usaría. 

 

Antes de que pudieran deshacer el agarre entre sus manos, la pequeña campana colocada sobre la puerta del local sonó, anunciando así la llegada de un nuevo posible cliente. Iero miró sobre su hombro para poder observar a la nueva persona que ingresaba, y se topó con la fría mirada gris de una chica rubia.

 

Después de eso, no sabría decir si fue cosa de su imaginación el ceño fruncido que le dedicó la rubia. Había sido algo tan espontáneo que dudaba que hubiera sido real. 

 

La chica rubia pasó cerca de ellos y despegó su mirada de Iero sólo para poder observar a Holly, quien le miraba retadoramente.

 

\- ¿No deberías de estar atendiendo mesas, en vez de coquetear con los clientes? – preguntó la recién llegada, logrando que la mencionada apartara la vista y soltara bruscamente la mano de Frank. 

\- Yo, no estaba coqueteando con nadie. Sólo trato de ser amigable. – contestó con apenas un murmullo.

\- Pues no te pago para que andes siendo amigable con la gente. – La sorna era palpable en su voz. Esta vez Holly la miró con cierto enfado y estuvo a punto de replicar.

 

El oji-avellana sentía que sobraba en medio de ellas, así que bajó su vista hacia su ensalada y su estómago gruñó con apetito. Se veía deliciosa aunque no lucía como las ensaladas César a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero no importaba, el lugar parecía tener cierta clase así que no le sorprendía aquello del todo. Se metió un gran bocado a la boca y sin terminar de pasarlo completo, se metió otro. Estaba muy bueno.

 

\- ¡¿Pagarme?! – gritó Holly, provocando que el castaño se embullara otro bocado ansioso. – Soy socia de este lugar, ¿recuerdas, Dennis? Tú no me pagas nada.

\- Yo soy la que lo administra, tú sólo estás de adorno aquí, haciendo el papel de amigable. – Replicó Dennis sin levantar la voz, como su compañera había hecho. Holly iba a contra atacar, pero la rubia se llevó una mano a la sien derecha de un modo bastante dramático. – Olvídalo, es muy temprano para escuchar tus berridos.

 

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cocina, con Holly tras de ella, quien no permitiría que la dejaran callada. Estuvieron a punto de introducirse a la cocina, cuando escucharon un golpe seco de algo cayendo contra el piso. Seguido de eso, platos y un vaso se rompieron, regando su contenido por el suelo.

 

Se giraron sobre sus talones de inmediato, y fue Holly quien corrió hacia el castaño que permanecía en el suelo, respirando con trabajo. Dennis corrió a la caja y tomó el teléfono para llamar a emergencias.

 

\- ¿Frank? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te sucede? – la oji-esmeralda palmeaba el rostro de su cliente, quien se agitaba sobre el suelo como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

\- Eso no ayudará en nada, mujer. – Dennis la apartó y se colocó a un lado del castaño. – La ambulancia ya viene en camino.

 

 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, querido?

 

Frank abrió sus ojos después de varios intentos fallidos, y trató de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba en ese momento. Llevaba un uniforme blanco. Tenía el cabello de cierta tonalidad chocolate, amarrada en una coleta. Pudo notar perfectamente cómo le sonreía con dulzura. Trató de regresarle el gesto, pero se sentía muy débil, tanto que ni sonreír podía.

 

\- Espero estés bien… Estabas muy lastimado. No puedo creer que no vinieras antes. De haber sido así, no te habrías puesto tan mal.

 

El castaño cerró sus ojos nuevamente. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? Recordaba haber estado en el elegante restaurante, también a la dulce Holly y a la pedante Dennis. Recordó la discusión entre ambas chicas, pero después de eso, todo estaba en blanco.

 

Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar a una chica castaña con grandes y redondos ojos verde esmeralda. Entró tímidamente, con sus manos unidas.

 

Al encontrarse sus miradas, ambos sonrieron débilmente.

 

\- Al fin despertaste, Frank.

 

¿Al fin? Iero comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente? ¿Sería uno de esos casos donde la gente despierta después de muchos años? Trató de recargarse sobre la pared y lo logró después de unos minutos, gracias a la ayuda de la amable enfermera.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – el miedo se hizo notable en su voz, logrando que Holly se acercara rápidamente a su cama.

\- No, no te espantes. Llevas aquí un par de días. Es sólo que no sabía que eras alérgico a la pimienta negra.

 

¡¿Pimienta negra?!

 

\- ¡¿Las ensaladas llevan eso?! – preguntó alarmado. - ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

\- ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó confundida la chica. – Creí que ya habías comido una ensalada César antes, por eso no lo pregunté…

\- Creí que las ensaladas sólo eran lechuga y tomate. – Contestó avergonzado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 

La enfermera no pudo evitar proferir una risita burlona, ganándose así una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de los dos jóvenes. La mujer se aclaró la garganta, checó el suero y los signos vitales de su paciente. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, se disculpó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

 

Por su lado, Frank se encontraba sonrojado ¿Había estado inconsciente durante dos días, gracias a pimienta negra? Sólo a un idiota podía sucederle ese tipo de cosas. Holly pareció notar lo qué pensaba, ya que se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

 

\- Hey… no te sientas así. Pudo pasarle a cualquiera, además, tenías dos costillas rotas que hicieron más difícil todo. De hecho, deberíamos darle gracias a Dios que esto sucedió, sino, no sabríamos que casi te perforaron los pulmones…

 

Con que eso era lo que le provocaba aquel dolor…

 

Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Ahora no sabía qué era peor: Quedar inconsciente por un estúpido condimento, o que se enteraran del estado en el que se encontraba.

 

\- ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba preocuparme? – preguntó el castaño con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- No, lo peor fue eso. – Contestó la chica mientras acariciaba su brazo. - ¿Por qué no te checaste en cuanto te golpearon, Frank? Debes de denunciar al animal que te hizo esto.

 

_Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil…_

 

\- Yo… - ¿Podría denunciar a su propio padre…? – No lo sé. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? - Por lo acontecido en la mañana en la que conoció a la chica, supo que ella no dejaría las cosas así. 

 

Frank giró su rostro para verla a los ojos y lo confirmó. Observó como los delgados y rojos labios de la chica se separaban para replicar. El chico no quería que lo hiciera. Lo único que quería era superar lo que vivió durante diecisiete años; en cuanto las marcas del maltrato recibido por su padre se eliminaran de su cuerpo, no quería que algo o alguien más le recordaran todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Bastante había tenido ya.

 

\- Por favor. – Pidió suplicante el castaño. – Por favor, Holly. No me hagas hablar de eso, no ahora.

 

Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos. Frank pudo notar claramente cómo la chica se debatía internamente en hacerle caso a su petición o no.

 

\- Está bien. – Contestó derrotada. – Dejaré así las cosas de momento. - Palmeó amistosamente el brazo que sostenía de él para después alejarse. – Iré con el doctor para ver si te dará de alta hoy… - Frank asintió y se quitó la sábana de las piernas. 

 

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba usando una de las batas del hospital, y de lo incómodo que era usarlas. Se sentía desnudo y exhibicionista. Observó por toda la habitación, pero no halló su ropa. 

 

\- Eh… Holly.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó la chica antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa? Supongo que ha de estar frío el clima allá afuera y no quiero pescar una neumonía. 

\- ¡Cierto! Está en ese mueble a lado de tu cama. En el último cajón. ¿Quieres que te la pase? - La castaña hizo ademán de volver a meterse a la habitación. Frank rápidamente negó con ambas manos.

\- Tranquila. Suficiente has hecho por mí. Anda, ve. Estaré bien.

 

Holly asintió y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Frank se acomodó para poder bajar al piso con cierto cuidado, estando más consciente de su condición. Bajó sus pies al piso y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo por lo helada que se encontraba la loseta. Sacudió un poco su cuerpo en un vano intento de ahuyentar al frío y abrió el pequeño cajón para sacar su ropa y colocársela.

 

Desató el amarre de la parte trasera de la bata y dejó que ésta cayera con libertad. Buscó sus bóxers y la playera roja con la que había llegado. 

 

\- ¿Estás aquí, Holly?

 

La puerta se abrió por completo y tan rápido, que Frank no tuvo tiempo alguno para terminar de ponerse sus bóxers. Se giró para poder observar a la persona que entró sin anunciarse y no pudo evitar sonrojarse desde la punta de su pie gordo, hasta la raíz de su cabello.

 

Era un hombre joven. Bastante guapo, por cierto.

 

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – El hombre se quedó parado ahí, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y Frank estaba paralizado. No podía ni siquiera reaccionar para colocarse la bata o usar la sábana como toga. – Yo… lo siento.

\- ¡Al menos cierre la puerta! – Demandó Frank, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Lo siento!

 

El oji-avellana se dio la media vuelta y se relajó un poco cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Exhaló el aire que retuvo, prosiguió a colocarse sus bóxers y playera. Se giró para poder alcanzar sus pantalones, y fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir que el hombre entrometido seguía ahí.

 

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó alarmado el castaño mientras se colocaba rápidamente sus pantalones de mezclilla.

\- Eh… Yo… Buscaba a Holly y a Dennis, aunque al parecer no están aquí… Te encontré a ti cambiándote, estabas desnudo y yo… 

 

El joven azabache sacudió su cabeza como despabilándose y al fin, pudo ver al oji-avellana a los ojos. Se acercó unos pasos a él y extendió su mano derecha dejando a la vista unos vendajes que cubrían su muñeca. Frank miró ese vendaje con el ceño fruncido, al notar su penetrante mirada, el hombre lo cubrió con su gabardina. 

 

\- Soy Gerard, por cierto.

\- Frank. – extendió su mano y estrecharon brevemente sus manos.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Frank.

 

El sonrojó se apoderó de nuevo del rostro del castaño y soltó la mano del otro.[i] Un placer[/i]. Eso no había sido nada placentero para él. Había sido lo más vergonzoso que pudo haberle pasado en la vida.

 

\- Sí, claro. Un gusto.


	3. Capítulo 02.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Frank despertó en aquel hospital. ¿Qué había sido de él en ese tiempo? Bueno… había tenido que ser mesero en aquel elegante restaurante llamado _Le Phoenix Chantet_ , donde la especialidad era la comida francesa. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando se dio cuenta de lo concurrido que era, lo difícil que era ser mesero, y aún más difícil, desprenderte de tus propinas por tener que pagarle a una fría y rubia inglesa lo que gastó en ti mientras tú estabas inconsciente en un hospital.

 

Lo bueno es que sería sólo por una semana más. Después sería libre de buscar un empleo donde sí pudiera obtener dinero y no fuera tratado como un esclavo.

 

Suspiró pesadamente. El problema era, ¿dónde podría trabajar?

 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — Preguntó de golpe cierta chica azabache, como si estuviera adivinando el camino que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Perdón? — Preguntó Frank.

 

Él estaba sentado sobre una manta roja con cuadros blancos que había llevado Dennis, quien ahora compraba unos helados a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, junto con Gerard. Holly, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca blanca, detrás de él.

 

Habían viajado dos horas para llegar a aquel pequeño lago que se ubicaba a orillas de Manhattan. Estaba alejado del típico bullicio neoyorkino y por ese motivo habían decidido pasar aunque sea un día ahí. La semana pasada había sido bastante pesada. Se merecían un descanso.

 

Frank dejó de arrojar al lago las pequeñas piedras que se hallaban a su alcance. Giró un poco su cabeza para poder observar a la oji-esmeralda que jugaba con su cabello azabache. Se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa, antes que el castaño contestara.

 

— Quiero terminar la preparatoria. — Volvió a centrar su mirada en el agua cristalina del lago. Pronto se congelaría y sería más visitado de lo normal. — No tiene mucho que comenzaron las clases, por lo que creo me será fácil ingresar a la escuela.

— Si no me equivoco — Habló la chica. —, las inscripciones comenzarán de nuevo dentro de una semana.

— Exacto, por eso quiero encontrar una escuela cuanto antes. No se me apetece nada perder el año. — Holly se acercó a él. Lo abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del menor. 

 

A pesar de que llevaba diez días de conocer a la chica, le agradaba la “amistad” que había entre ellos. Aunque eso no quería decir que ya no le sorprendiera la familiaridad con la que lo trataba la castaña: le abrazaba y tomaba de la mano como si se conocieran de toda la vida, era atenta desde aquel día que salió del hospital y nunca se despegaba de él. Tampoco era como si se estuviera quejando, eso nunca. Se sentía bien al ser importante para alguien.

 

Holly formaba círculos con su dedo índice en uno de sus brazos, sin despegarse de él.

 

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Frankie? — El oji-avellana soltó una de esas risitas infantiles que tanto le caracterizan, a la vez que arrancaba pequeños trozos de pasto.

— Diecisiete. Casi dieciocho.

— ¿De verdad? — Way se despegó un poco de él para poder contemplar su perfil. — Entonces dentro de poco dejaré de sentirme tan pedófila, ¿cierto?

 

Frank no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba sonriendo. Si bien no se conocían desde hace mucho, ya se había aprendido uno que otro gesto de la chica.

 

Antes que Frank pudiera decirle que aún faltaba poco más de un mes para su cumpleaños, escucharon como los tacones de cierta rubia con sangre pesada se acercaba a ellos. Holly solamente giró un poco su torso para poder encontrarse con aquella mirada gris.

 

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? — preguntó la chica, arrastrando las palabras. Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto la miraron con recelo.

— Vamos, Dennis. Sólo dale su helado a Holly. — Habló Gerard. La oji-gris obedeció y le extendió su helado de pistache a la oji-esmeralda.

 

Dennis miró a Gerard con el ceño fruncido por haberle ordenado eso, ganándose así un codazo amistoso por parte del pelirrojo mientras ella se sentaba, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer. Si no hubiera sido por el castaño que reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó por el codo, la rubia habría impactado contra el suelo. 

 

Holly rió escandalosamente junto con Gerard, que al fin sacaba el caballero interior que se supone debía tener, y la ayudó a sentarse correctamente.

 

— ¡Suéltame, Way! — exclamó molesta la rubia mientras se deshacía del agarre de ambos chicos. Frank la miró espantado y la sonrisa del pelirrojo casi se desvaneció por completo.

— Lo lamento, Modesty. — Se disculpó el pelirrojo, copiando el tono que empleó Dennis cuando gritó su apellido. Tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente. — No era mi intención hacerte perder el equilibrio.

 

Modesty bufó molesta mientras se limpiaba el helado de vainilla que había caído en su abrigo; Holly le sonreía a su cono, como si fuera lo más hilarante del mundo; Gerard, por su parte, se había recostado sobre la manta, aunque más de la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba fuera de ésta. Sus manos estaban colocadas detrás de su cabeza, dejando ver así los vendajes que, aunque no admitiera, escondía con bastante empeño. 

 

Frank mentiría si dijera que no tiene la menor idea del porqué esos vendajes. Era joven, sí, no obstante, eso no quería decir que fuera estúpido.   
Nunca se lo había preguntado directamente, por temor a verse como un entrometido. Le había preguntado a su inglesa favorita, Holly, quien sólo cambió de tema. Le habría preguntado a Dennis también, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ella lo ignoraría o le diría de una forma nada cortés que ese no es asunto suyo.

 

Y sabía que no lo era, pero no podía creer que alguien cómo Gerard hubiera tratado de suicidarse. Siempre le veía sonriendo, contando chistes y molestando a ambas chicas... ¿Por qué si era tan alegre, había tratado de quitarse la vida? ¿Qué motivos tendría?

 

Le gustaría preguntarle, aunque no lo había tratado lo suficiente como para considerarse “amigos”. Su trato había sido bastante superficial; no pasaban de un “¿Qué tal?” o interacciones que eran necesarias para mantener un ambiente agradable.

 

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podrían ser las cosas “cómodas” entre ellos? ¡La forma en que se conocieron ni siquiera lo fue!

 

Frank no pudo evitar que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas al recordar aquel momento. Había sido tan incómodo.

— Alguien está recordando un momento indecoroso... — Canturreó Dennis, provocando que el sonrojo en el rostro del menor aumentara.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Preguntó Gerard, quien comió de un sólo bocado lo que le quedaba de helado. — Oh, mierda, mi cerebro.

 

Holly volvió a reír a carcajadas al ver cómo el pelirrojo tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, sufriendo de aquel terrible mal conocido como Cerebro congelado.

 

— No me refería a ti, gran atarantado. — Replicó Modesty, sin reprimir una pequeña carcajada por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Way, a pesar de sus veintitantos años.

— Bueno... ¿Entonces a quién…? ¿A Holly? — El mayor se puso rápidamente de pie y le apuntó con el dedo índice. — ¿Acaso has estado pervirtiendo a mi pequeña hermanita? — preguntó acusador.

— ¡Gerard! No soy una niña, por Dios. — Habló su hermana, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

— Para mí siempre serás aquella pequeña niña que siempre salía de casa en pijama y daba vueltas alrededor de todo el patio porque le daban miedo los Thundercats.

 

Frank observaba maravillado a Gerard. Le resultaba fantástica la manera en que dejaba en ridículo a su hermana sin siquiera proponérselo. Hablaba con tanta seriedad. Como si fuera normal poner al descubierto los momentos bochornosos que Holly seguramente quería mantener encerrados en una caja fuerte, enterrada tres metros bajo tierra y custodiada por dragones hambrientos.

 

— ¡Gery, basta! — Gritó al fin, aventándose hacia el pelirrojo casi rosado.

— No me llames Gery, **_Munra_ ***. — El mayor de los hermanos la tomó por las muñecas, para poder evitar los manotazos que seguramente le arrojaría.

— ¡Detente! — Pidió entre risas. Estando encima de él.

 

Los dos Way se provocaban cosquillas y forcejeaban como si hubieran vuelto a tener seis y nueve años respectivamente. Estaban tan adentrados en su asunto, que no les importó ir rodando cuesta abajo, aún entre risas.

 

Dennis y Frank se levantaron espantados, corriendo tras de ellos.

 

— ¡Van a caer al lago! — gritó la rubia, quien aceleró el paso y dejó atrás al castaño.

 

A Iero le habría gustado poder correr más rápido, aunque sabía que su asma no se lo permitiría y solamente resultaría contraproducente. Trató de acelerar un poco más, hasta donde sus frágiles pulmones se lo permitieran. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la rubia, lo único que pudo escuchar fue un _¡Splash…!_ Alzó la vista y vio cómo el agua era salpicada.

 

Él y Dennis, detuvieron su carrera al llegar a la orilla del lago. Esperaron ansiosos durante cinco tortuosos minutos, tal vez, hasta que vieron cómo una cabeza rosada y otra peli-negra emergían a la superficie.

 

Los hermanos aspiraban aire a bocanadas, al igual que Frank, quien también se había quedado sin aliento. Modesty, por su lado, contemplaba la escena expectante, esperando el momento adecuando para lanzarse a ellos por si alguno perdía la consciencia.

 

Gerard apartó su flequillo que le obstruía la vista. Observó a la rubia, y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, siendo acompañado por su hermana.

 

—¡Deberíamos de hacer eso otra vez!

 

Al escucharlo, Dennis Modesty quiso arrojarse en ese preciso instante al mayor de los Way para ahorcarlo.

 

Llevaban tan sólo media hora de un viaje que se suponía debía durar dos horas. Dennis iba manejando su Lincoln y no se encontraba de buen humor. Frank se preguntaba si algún día lo estaría.

 

— No puedo creer que hayan querido repetir semejante salvajada. Simplemente... — Miró a ambos lados de la autopista antes de doblar a la derecha en aquel crucero. — Son imposibles. ¡Ni siquiera traen una muda de ropa! ¿Vieron lo que le están haciendo al interior de mi carro? ¡Está empapado! — Alzó la voz alterada, a la vez que daba un manotazo a su volante en señal de frustración.

— Tranquila, cariño. — Gerard tomó la mano de Dennis que se encontraba sobre la palanca de velocidades. — Seguramente tu papi te comprara otro coche en cuanto se lo pidas.

 

La rubia apartó su mano de la del pelirrojo y la colocó sobre el volante. Frank creía que si no tuviera que mantener la vista en el camino, la oji-gris habría fulminado con la mirada a Gerard.

 

— Si mi papá se entera que subí a alguien mojado a mi coche, comenzará a gritar... Tienen suerte de caerme bien. — Murmuró la chica al tomar la salida 82.

 

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba seguro que si hubiera sido él el mojado, Dennis lo habría dejado abandonado en aquel lago, lejos de todo.

 

— No es tan mala como parece. — Habló Holly como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. — Sólo no está de buen humor después de que Gerard le tiró el helado encima. Normalmente es... una persona agradable.

 

El oji-avellana no quiso contradecir a la azabache, al fin y al cabo, era ella quien la conocía, no él. Quizá el hecho de que Dennis fuera más sangrona de lo normal con él, era sólo cosa de su imaginación.

 

Apartó la vista de la carretera para poder observar a la oji-esmeralda que se hallaba a un lado de él. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre: completamente mojado, lleno de algunas cuantas hojas que habían caído al lago gracias a la estación; su maquillaje se había corrido y su ropa, aparte de mojada y sucia, se pegaba a su cuerpo. 

 

Eso ameritaba un buen resfriado.

 

Frank soltó una carcajada, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había invadido al automóvil.

 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó Holly. Sus dientes castañeaban.

— Pareces un gato mojado. — La chica rió también, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma.

— Tengo frio, Frankie.

El castaño asintió y se acercó más a ella para poder rodear su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos. La menor de los Way se acurrucó con él, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del menor.

— Quién te manda a tirarte a un lago en pleno otoño. — Le recriminó Frank, robándole una risita infantil a Holly.

— No se supone que haga tanto frío en septiembre. — Contestó formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios. — Además, haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Gerard, incluso si eso quiere decir que debo de pescar una pulmonía. — Con cada palabra pronunciada, la voz de Holly iba perdiendo fuerza, hasta que terminó en un susurro.

 

La sonrisa de Frank disminuyó hasta el grado de ser casi inexistente. Recordó aquella vez que conoció al pelirrojo. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para preocuparse por aquellos vendajes manchados de sangre.

 

— Entonces son hermanos, ¿no? — Preguntó el castaño aunque esa no era la pregunta que en verdad quería hacer.

— Si, creí que ya lo sabías. — Contestó mientras le picaba la panza con uno de sus dedos.

— Nope. No había escuchado que se llamaran hermano o hermana durante esta semana que he estado con ustedes, además no se junta mucho con nosotros.

— Lo sé. — Contestó ella después de soltar un suspiro cargado de una emoción que Frank no fue capaz de descifrar. — Él tiene sus propios... asuntos. — El oji-avellana asintió. Por su mente se cruzó la idea de que Holly iba a decir _problemas_ en vez de _asuntos._ — Deberías de convivir más con él, — agregó la chica — se agradarían bastante. No sé por qué te cae mal.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido. — Gerard no me cae mal, no sé por qué piensas eso.

 

La chica se rascó la cabeza, quizá un poco incómoda. Frank simplemente esperó a que continuara.

 

— Bueno, es sólo que cuando él está con nosotros, te pones rígido y parece que te incomodas o algo así. Incluso mi hermano me ha preguntado si te ha hecho algo malo.

— _Me vio desnudo_. — Pensó el castaño. — No, no me cae mal, para nada. Es sólo que... ya sabes, yo y mis ondas raras. – Contestó con una risilla.

Holly le imitó, aunque su risa no llevaba humor alguno.

— Eres extraño, _Frokeh_. Eres todo un misterio. — Habló con voz cansada, siguiendo con los murmullos. — Llegas de pronto a Nueva York, golpeado y sin poner una denuncia. Cuando estuviste inconsciente en el hospital, nadie llegó a verte, tus padres no pagaron tus gastos médicos. Ahora no tengo idea de dónde vives, si es que no tienes familia aquí... No sé qué sucede con tu vida, Iero. ¿Por qué ocultas todo eso?

 

Way calló de pronto. A Frank todo eso le sonó a incriminación y no le gusto nada. Estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa, cuando Holly se le adelantó y siguió hablando.

 

— Soy una persona bastante curiosa, ¿sabes?, a pesar de eso, por el tono que usaste aquel día en el hospital quise respetar tu privacidad.

 

La azabache se separó de él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y bajó aún más la voz, si es que era posible. Hablaba entre susurros, obligando al castaño a agudizar su oído para no perderse detalle alguno de lo que decía.

— No eres el único que quiere saber qué sucede con la vida de otras personas. — El tono que empleaba logró espantar un poco a Frank, ya que estaba acostumbrado a una alegre y atenta Holly, no a aquella oji-esmeralda que empleaba un tono conspirador. — Tú quieres saber sobre Gerard, y yo sobre ti.

— ¿Qué...? Quiero decir, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

— Cuando estés listo para hablarme de ti, yo te contaré sobre mi hermano ¿Trato?

 

Frank se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, logrando aun así asentir con la cabeza. La menor de los Way soltó su rostro, se separó un poco más de él y estiró su meñique de la mano derecha. El castaño estiró el suyo y lo entrelazó con el de Holly.

 

— Trato. — Murmuró usando el mismo tono de conspiración que había tomado la azabache.

— Bien.

 

Deshicieron el agarre entre sus meñiques y Holly se pegó a la puerta de su lado, alejándose lo más que pudo de Frank, dejándolo confundido.

 

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había estado de acuerdo con ello. Sí, tenía curiosidad, ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a contarle a la oji-esmeralda lo que jamás le había dicho a nadie en sus diecisiete años? ¿Por qué tanto afán en saber lo que le sucedía al mayor de los Way, que ahora se encontraba molestando como de costumbre a Dennis?

 

Sinceramente… No lo sabía.


	4. Capítulo 03.

Al día siguiente, después de haber pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de su tarde atendiendo a empresarios y gente adinerada, se encontraba en la cocina del restaurante de las inglesas. Holly estaba lavando un par de trastes ya que Marie, la lavaplatos, había enfermado. Dennis estaba preparando una de las especialidades del lugar, mientras escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación que tenían Frank y la azabache.

 

— Ya te quedan sólo cuatro días aquí, Frankie. — Habló Holly mientras le pasaba un plato para que lo sacara.

— Lo sé, tendré la oportunidad de conseguir mi propio dinero. — Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. — Aunque, no sé qué podría hacer, dudo mucho conseguir un trabajo fácilmente. No cualquiera le dará empleo a un adolescente que aún está cursando la preparatoria.

 

Se dejó de escuchar el chocar de los trastes al ser lavados, por lo tanto Dennis volteó a ver qué era lo que había sucedido para que Holly dejara de hacer su trabajo. La encontró mirando hacia el techo, como hacía cada vez que trataba de encontrar una solución a los problemas de los demás. 

 

La rubia alzó una ceja, al igual que Frank, quien también la observaba con curiosidad.

 

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió, genio? — preguntó Dennis a la vez que dejaba el platillo recién terminado sobre la barra para que el mesero tomara la orden.

— Creo que sé dónde podrías encontrar un trabajo, Frank. — La azabache volvió a su trabajo, dejando inquietos a sus acompañantes. — Espera a que cerremos y te llevaré con él.

 

¿Él? 

 

Ahora el castaño se encontraba más inquieto. 

 

Las chicas cerraron el lugar pasadas las diez de la noche. Dennis terminaba de ceñirse su abrigo negro y Holly se acomodaba su gorro de lana. Frank, por su lado, se lamentaba internamente el momento en el que olvidó su hoddie en casa. Seguramente se encontrarían a nueve grados a pesar que todavía estaban en septiembre como para que hiciera tanto frío.

 

— Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos a buscar trabajo para Iero? — Preguntó Dennis. Holly dejó de acomodarse el gorro y ahora fue ella quien alzaba sus cejas, en señal de interrogación. 

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? 

— Sí, ¿por qué no? Es muy tarde para ustedes, niños. Además, tú sigues siendo igual de desubicada, así que prefiero no arriesgarme a que se pierdan. — La rubia se acercó a la puerta del copiloto de su coche y la abrió. — Sube.

 

La oji-esmeralda al final cedió, aunque se podía escuchar claramente cómo mascullaba un: _“sólo es más grande que yo por dos años, no soy tan niña.”_ Frank aún estaba clavado en su lugar cuando Dennis le dedicó una mirada fría, esa que aparecía rápidamente en sus ojos cada vez que se topaba en su camino.

 

— ¿Vas a venir o no? — Preguntó casi con sorna.

— Claro que sí. — Contestó ofuscado, caminando con cierto temor hacia el automóvil negro.

 

No entendía porque le caía tan mal a la oji-gris, tampoco el que se intimidara tan fácilmente cuando ella le dirigía la palabra. Frank nunca había conocido a alguien tan mal humorada, y a pesar de eso, no podía evitar pensar que de cierta forma, le agradaba.

 

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos dentro del automóvil, Holly le indicó la dirección a la rubia del lugar al que se dirigían. En cuanto la escuchó soltó una carcajada. Ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de ambos.

 

— ¿Lo contratarás de ama de llaves?

— No, idiota. Estaba pensando en que papá le diera trabajo en su consultorio.

— ¿Consultorio? — Preguntó confundido Frank. — ¿En qué trabaja tu padre? Además… no creo que me dé trabajo, soy sólo un preparatoriano. ¿Qué podría hacer yo en un consultorio? — Holly suspiró.

— Papá está buscando a alguien quien le ayude en su consultorio dental. Ya sabes, organizando sus citas, pasándole utensilios, limpieza… cosas así. A Gerard le pidió ayuda, pero al parecer está muy ocupado con sus libros; además le da un pavor enorme el escuchar siquiera el aparatillo ese que emplean los dentistas y hace un ruido infernal.

 

Dennis volvió a reír cuando Holly terminó de decir aquello. 

 

— Recordé aquella vez que le acompañé al consultorio de su padre y cómo prácticamente se escondió tras la revista que estaba sosteniendo. Vaya cobarde que resultó.

— ¡Hey! Mi hermano no es cobarde sólo es… fácilmente impresionable. 

— Lo que digas. — Contestó Dennis con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— En fin, cómo decía, — Holly se removió en su asiento mientras jugaba con su cabello. —Creo que le encantaría tenerte como ayudante. Dispones de tiempo, además no es un trabajo muy demandante y podrías hacer tus tareas de la escuela cuando estés en el consultorio con papá.

 

Frank lo meditó un poco. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de su amiga, no se veía tan mal el asunto. Esperaba que el padre de los Way lo aceptara como ayudante, ya que la idea comenzaba a entusiasmarle.

 

Después de media hora de recorrido, llegaron a casa de la familia Way. Ahora que estaba frente aquella gran casa marrón. Frank comenzó a sentirse mareado. Siempre se ha puesto nervioso cada vez que enfrenta situaciones que sabe son sumamente importantes. Como aquella vez que tocaría la guitarra frente a toda su escuela. Sabía que si no lo hacía bien, sus compañeros comenzarían a abuchearle y eso terminaría con su autoestima. Recordó lo ansioso que se sintió y cómo comenzó a dolerle la cabeza gracias a los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Por fortuna, todo había salido bien.

 

Exhaló el aire que retuvo sin darse cuenta, y finalmente salió del automóvil. Delante de él iban las dos mujeres, caminando en silencio. Holly sacó su llave del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta. 

 

— Vamos, pasa, Frank. Estás en tu casa. 

 

Estuvo a punto de pasar cuando vio que Dennis se quitaba las botas y las dejaba a un lado. Holly hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia la sala en calcetines. Frank se extrañó ante aquello, hasta que vio la razón por la que lo hacían: La alfombra era blanca.

 

Se quitó con cierto esfuerzo sus converse, los dejó junto a las botas de las chicas y se acercó a ellas. Cuando llegó a la sala, vio a un hombre sentado en un sillón recargable, con el periódico doblado en su regazo y una taza de té a un lado de él. Se puso de pie cuando vio a Dennis acercándose a él y le saludó besando sus pálidas mejillas.

 

— Dennis, querida. — La tomó entre sus brazos a la vez que continuaba su saludo. — Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

— Lo sé, Donald. He querido venir a verte, pero el negocio de la cocina es bastante absorbente, además que a tus hijos les avergüenza que los vean conmigo. 

— No seas dramática. — Exclamó Holly, que ahora se encontraba en la cocina.

 

La rubia ignoró por completo a la azabache que estaba sirviendo té en pequeñas tazas. Le dio una a la oji-gris, una al castaño y se quedó otra para ella. Hablaban sobre ciertas cosas, cómo se encontraba Gerard, sobre un viaje que había realizado el jefe de la familia Way a Escocia para visitar a los abuelos de sus hijos y cosas así. 

 

Frank se sentía una clase de invasor, ya que el ambiente en el lugar era bastante hogareño. Por un momento la nostalgia lo invadió, logrando que se preguntara cómo habría sido crecer en un ambiente así: Tener un padre como lo tenían Gerard y Holly. Tan risueño, bromista y cariñoso. ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si su padre no hubiera sido el neurótico que era?

 

Apartó la vista de la escena familiar y se dedicó a observar sus manos, las cuales se encontraban apretadas fuertemente. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba algo así. Sentir ese amor familiar… No era justo que unos cuantos pudieran gozar de aquella felicidad que sólo podía brindarte la familia. 

 

Alzó la mirada y se topó con una gran fotografía de Gerard en el centro de la habitación. Seguramente en ese retrato contaba con su misma edad. Se le veía sonriente, como siempre. Vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que su traje, ahí tenía el cabello del mismo tono oscuro que su hermana. Junto a él se encontraba ella, quien llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta y tenía puesto un vestido color verde opaco, y en medio de ellos, estaba un niño de quizá unos doce años. Su sonrisa era enorme y usaba un traje idéntico al de Gerard.

 

Gerard sonreía, sin embargo la felicidad que quería transmitir no llegaba a sus ojos. ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz teniendo una familia tan unida cómo aparentaba? ¿Qué más quería si tenía un padre que abrazaba a su hermana mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas? Frank sabía que seguramente el señor era así con él, al igual que con aquel niño que no había visto en esos días que los llevaba conociendo.

 

Frank negó con la cabeza. No entendía cómo alguien que lo tiene todo, puede pensar siquiera en suicidarse. En su opinión, Gerard Way era un gran idiota y desagradecido.

 

Dos horas habían pasado desde que llegaron a casa de Donald, padre de los Way y su futuro jefe. Habían cenado junto a él y tomaron té en la pequeña sala. Platicaron un poco, rieron otro tanto; Frank se propuso como ayudante en la clínica de Donald, después que éste último se quejó de lo difícil que era organizar sus citas y mantener limpio el consultorio sin ayuda. Al escuchar la propuesta del castaño, Donald le preguntó que si a sus padres no les molestaría, Frank no supo que contestar, comenzó a tartamudear y estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de asma, así que el mayor lo llevó a la cocina.

 

— ¿Todavía tienes té? — Preguntó Way mientras se servía un poco más en su taza. Frank trató de tranquilizarse antes de poder contestar.

— Sí, sí… Gracias.

— ¿Quieres una galleta? — El oji-avellana se extrañó bastante al ver que el mayor le extendía un bísquet, en vez de una galleta.

— No, gracias. Estoy bien.

 

Donald, quien tenía un gran parecido a Gerard, exceptuando los ojos, asintió. Dejó a un lado la tetera, le dio un sorbo a su taza y miró a Frank.

 

— ¿Vives con tus papás, Frank? — Preguntó sorpresivamente. El menor estuvo tentado en asentir con la cabeza, sin embargo el azabache le frenó. — Quiero la verdad. No se me apetece escuchar mentiras por parte de mi futuro ayudante.

 

Frank cerró la boca que no se había dado cuenta mantenía abierta. Desvió su vista hacia alguna esquina de la blanca cocina. De reojo, pudo ver como Donald sonreía.

 

— Vamos, toma asiento. Creo que lo que me contarás se prolongará un rato.

 

El castaño se sentó en la silla de madera que el papá de los Way le ofrecía. Pasó una y otra vez su dedo alrededor de la orilla de la taza que tenía inscrito en uno de sus lados _“Eres el papá número #1_ ”

 

— Escapé de casa hace unas semanas. — Soltó de golpe. — Papá me golpeaba a la menor provocación. Incluso a veces lo hacía sin que le diera un motivo. Lo hace desde que tengo uso de razón.

 

Alzó la vista, esperando encontrarse con los ojos miel de su acompañante llenos de sorpresa. Sin embargo, fue él el sorprendido. La mirada de Donald no tenía brillo alguno, se había endurecido de momento y le miraba como si tratara de leer su alma.

 

— Continúa. — Pidió con voz ronca. Frank simplemente asintió.

— Yo… Nunca he compartido con él momentos así como usted con Holly. De hecho, él nunca me quiso a su lado. No recuerdo alguna vez en la que se haya preocupado por mí. — Se aferró con fuerza a su taza, tratando de no derramar lágrima alguna. — Durante un tiempo una de sus hermanas me cuidó, pero se mudó a California y no volví a saber de ella. Gracias a mi tía aprendí a cocinar; tuve que aprender a usar la lavadora y planchar mi uniforme por mi cuenta. Cuando quería ingresar a la escuela, tenía que pedirle a una vecina que me inscribiera…

 

Resopló furiosamente, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas amenazantes con salir en cualquier momento. Donald pareció captar lo que estaba sucediendo con él, así que pasó una mano sobre la mesa y tomó las suyas, que aún mantenía sobre la taza. Esta acción, sólo logró que las ganas de llorar incrementaran. Lo hubiera dado todo. Absolutamente todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, para poder tener al menos esa clase de contacto con su padre.

 

El silencio reinó en el lugar tal vez por sólo unos segundos, hasta que Donald lo rompió.

 

— Y tu padre… ¿Dónde estaba mientras tanto? — Preguntó Way mayor.

— Se pasaba toda la mañana en el trabajo, por las tardes se encerraba en su habitación. Cuando salía, si yo tenía suerte, simplemente me ignoraba, pero si se encontraba de mal humor, se desahogaba conmigo.

 

— ¿Tu padre es alcohólico, drogadicto…?

 

Frank rió sin humor alguno. Al mismo tiempo en que la primera lágrima hizo acto de presencia. Donald le miró extrañado, aunque pacientemente esperaba una respuesta.

 

— Sabe… no sé si eso es lo mejor o peor del asunto. Ni siquiera tomaba alcohol. No fumaba, no bebía café. No nada. Era un hombre bastante saludable, hasta eso. Yo… a veces pienso que las cosas habrían sido peores si lo hubiera sido, pero… en otras ocasiones, creo que lo peor es que no lo hacía bajo la influencia de ningún estupefaciente, ¿Entiende?

 

Donald negó lentamente con la cabeza. Separando su mano de las de Frank, para poder tomar un poco más de su té.

 

— Lo siento, pero no entiendo del todo tu argumento. ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Iero suspiró e imitó al mayor, tomando de su propia taza.

 

— Muchas personas usan pretextos como “ _Lo siento, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos” “No era yo, fue el alcohol” “Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo._ ” Muchas personas que maltratan a sus familias tienen una excusa, ¿pero papá? Él lo hacía consciente, cada vez que se le daba la gana. Ni siquiera me pedía una disculpa al día siguiente. Lo hacía porque me odia. Muchas veces… mientras me pegaba cuando yo estaba en el suelo y no podía moverme, me miraba con un odio tan intenso tatuado en su mirada y… cada vez él…

 

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Dolía decir todo aquello en voz alta. Pensamientos que no quería que fueran verdad, sin embargo, cada vez eran más y más reales.

 

— ¿Qué te hacía, Frankie? 

— Él… me miraba y decía: “ _Por tu maldita culpa tu mamá se suicidó. La perdí, ¿y para qué? Tú ni siquiera vales la pena. No eres nada. Mas que la razón por la cual tu madre sintió tanta vergüenza que se quitó la vida._ ” — El castaño soltó un sollozo que sostuvo por tanto tiempo. Años. Sollozo que provocó ardor en su garganta. Nuevamente se limpió las lágrimas y continuó con la voz entre cortada — ¿Sabe? Traté de que eso no me afectara. Quería hacerme creer que eso no era cierto… Aun así, con el tiempo comencé a creer que era verdad. Que yo soy el culpable que mamá haya muerto. Si tan sólo yo no hubiera existido… ella y papá serían felices.

— No, Frank, no digas eso. 

 

Donald rápidamente se puso de pie, al ver cómo el castaño se dejaba caer de su silla. Lloraba amargamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se lastimaba más y más ante los recuerdos de los abusos de su padre. El padre de los Way se hincó a un lado de él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pegando la cabeza del menor en su pecho, mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello.

 

Frank se aferró al cuello de la camisa del mayor, mientras soltaba sus desesperados sollozos que no había liberado desde muchísimo tiempo atrás.

 

— Yo sólo deseaba que me quisiera, quiero creer que no soy yo el que causa la infelicidad en la gente. Quiero hacer a alguien feliz, eso es todo.

— Tranquilo, Frankie. — Donald lo sujetó con más fuerza. Como si tratara de hacerle saber que ahora no estaba solo. — Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.

 

Frank deseó con todo su ser que las palabras de Donald Way fueran verdad.


	5. Capítulo 04.

Afuera del automóvil llovía a cántaros. El cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes cargadas de agua, las cuales se hallaban tan grises que privaban al día de los rayos del sol mañanero. 

 

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, aunque lucía como si aún no amaneciera. Gerard, que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor a un lado de él, bostezó sonoramente a la vez que se desperezaba. Sus huesos tronaron y bostezó una vez más, antes de colocar las manos sobre el volante nuevamente. Frank sólo pudo mirarle atento.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el pelirrojo al sentir la mirada del oji-avellana sobre él. 

— Lamento hacer que te levantaras tan temprano, no era mi intención. — Su voz tenía un tono cargado de arrepentimiento. 

— Tranquilo. — Contestó con una sonrisa dejando ver sus pequeños dientes delanteros. Frank pensó que para ser un adulto, tenía una actitud y apariencia bastante juvenil, a veces hasta infantil. — Si no me levantaba para traerte, habría tenido que despertar de cualquier manera para continuar con mi libro y, sinceramente — Pausó para bostezar. —prefiero alejarme de eso por un rato.

— ¿Eres escritor? — Preguntó sinceramente sorprendido.

— Sí… algo así. — Gerard revolvió intranquilamente la parte trasera de su cabellera. Como si le incomodara hablar de su persona. — Escribo e ilustro historias para niños. — Soltó una pequeña risita, y luego abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo calló. 

— Vaya… — Frank exclamó después de un rato. — Entonces te gustan los niños, ¿no?

— Algo así, no me gustan niños-niños, porque a eso se le llama pedofilia. — El castaño abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y el oji-olivo calló repentinamente. Notando su pequeño desliz. Después de una fracción de segundo, intentó arreglar la situación. — Quiero decir…

 

Frank asintió rápidamente, como queriendo decirle que entendía lo que le trataba de decir. Sin estar seguro del porqué, se quedó sin habla y Gerard después de unos minutos se rió. Quizá por su reacción. Tal vez por los nervios. El pelirrojo estiró su brazo derecho hasta la parte trasera del automóvil y tomó el paraguas que se encontraba en el asiento.

 

— ¿Bajamos ahora? — Preguntó mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

— No… — Habló Frank en voz baja, casi en un susurro. — Esperemos a que se vaya. No falta mucho.

— Está bien.

 

Way dejó el paraguas sobre sus piernas y tronó los dedos de sus manos. Frank miró las suyas, dejando que un silencio incómodo, al menos de su parte, los rodeara. Era tan raro estar solo con Gerard. No había convivido tanto con él como con Holly, incluso había intercambiado más gruñidos con Dennis. Por eso le resultaba un tanto incómodo estar con el peli-negro. Además no era del tipo social y parecía que Gerard tampoco lo era, a pesar de ser tan alegre.

 

Infló sus mejillas, reteniendo el aire y lo soltó hasta que escuchó un nuevo bostezo por parte del mayor.

 

— De verdad lamento hacer que me acompañaras.

— No pasa nada, Frank. Está bien, además es mejor acompañarte a que vengas solo. Jersey no es un lugar seguro. — Habló con voz grave, quitándole seriedad al asunto por la sonrisita que se cargaba.

— Tampoco lo es Nueva York. — Contraatacó Iero con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Touché. — Dijo a la vez que le picaba uno de sus costados con el dedo índice, robándole una risita al menor. — Oye, Frank, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Frank le miró extrañado. Gerard se removió incómodo en su asiento, ante su atenta mirada. — Quiero decir, Holly me dijo que tenías algo importante que hacer y que ella tenía un viaje que realizar, por lo tanto no te podía acompañar, pero no me explicó más.

 

Frank suspiró pesadamente. Ni siquiera la menor de los Way sabía por qué tenía que regresar a Jersey.

 

— Tu padre me contratará como ayudante en el consultorio. —Dijo — Como condición, quiere que siga estudiando, así que vinimos por mi documentación.

 

Gerard asintió solemnemente, callándose las preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza, cosa que Frank le agradeció mentalmente.

 

Antes que un silencio llenará el automóvil, un hombre de edad media con su cabello chocolate bien peinado y vestido con un traje barato, salió de la casa frente a la que estaban estacionados. Se subió a su propio coche y partió de ahí.

 

Frank esperó perderlo de vista para indicarle a Gerard que podían salir. El pelirrojo salió primero, le abrió la puerta a Frank y le hizo espacio bajo el gran paraguas multicolor que cargaba. Cruzaron la calle para al fin llegar frente a la puerta de la casa color melón. El castaño sacó su llave y pudieron entrar a su “hogar”. Dejaron el paraguas a un lado de la puerta, se sacaron sus zapatos para no mojar la alfombra y el oji-avellana encendió la calefacción.

 

— Bonita casa. — Dijo Gerard cuando estuvieron ya en el recibidor.

— Gracias. — Agradeció no muy convencido. Miró la cocina, el lugar donde recibió su última paliza. Unos escalofríos lograron estremecer su cuerpo. El oji-olivo pareció percatarse y lo tomó por el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Frank? — El nombrado se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente. 

 

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, y a Frank le invadió un escalofrío nuevamente. Le sorprendió de sobremanera el color miel de la mirada de Gerard. Tenía esos intrigantes destellos verdes que te hacían perder el aire, además de aquel brillo que te atrapaba y te invitaba a quitarle esa tristeza que parecía tatuada en su mirar. Ahora que estaban así de cerca… ya no le veía tan feliz como siempre. 

 

De pronto recordó aquel pensamiento que tuvo durante la noche anterior, mientras observaba el retrato que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la sala de Donald. El Gerard sonriente y con cabello oscuro convertido en aquel Gerard idiota y mal agradecido. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al haber llegado a esa conclusión, sin saber prácticamente nada de él.

 

Se separó bruscamente del pelirrojo, sin que aquella fuera su intención. Gerard pareció reaccionar apenas en ese momento, viéndolo con completa sorpresa.

 

— ¿Frank? — Preguntó con la voz ronca.

— ¿Desayunaste antes de que nos viéramos? — Se dio la media vuelta mientras caminaba a la cocina, ignorando al estremecimiento que estaba a punto de invadirlo al entrar a esta.

— Pues… ahora que lo mencionas, no. Creo que estaba tan dormido que no recordé que soy un ser humano y necesito de comida. — Caminaba detrás de él, quizá estaba a cinco pasos de distancia.

— Te invito un desayuno. — Ofreció aún sin verle, alejándose un poco más ya que se dirigió al refrigerador. Lo abrió y revisó su contenido. — Te puedo dar… huevos estrellados, tocino y si quieres un par de hot cakes. 

 

Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario sobre la barra, se atrevió a voltear para ver a su acompañante. El pelirrojo se encontraba recargado sobre la pared, mirándolo atentamente… Como si quisiera atravesar su ser con la mirada. Frank intentó esbozar una sonrisa que demostraba sus repentinos nervios, logrando robarle una más ancha y desinhibida al mayor.

 

— Me parece perfecto. 

— Bebida a su elección, señor. — Dijo acompañado de una sonrisita infantil. — ¿Jugo de naranja o té? — El oji-olivo lo pensó un poco.

— El té se me apetece demasiado, joven. 

 

Recalcó aquella palabra justo cuando Frank le dio la espalda para comenzar con su desayuno. Quería terminar pronto con aquella visita de contrabando. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría buscando sus documentos y lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Cheech.

 

La preparación de todo el desayuno le tomó aproximadamente media hora, tardaron otra media hora más comiendo, ya que hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban realmente hambrientos. Repitieron la ronda de tazas de té, charlaron un poco más, hasta que creyeron conveniente que debían de terminar con su agradable sobre mesa y ponerse a buscar los documentos por los que habían ido.

 

Subieron en silencio las escaleras que les llevaban al primer piso. Frank lo hizo como si Cheech estuviera bajo ese mismo techo, dormitando. Nunca era bueno despertarle de una de sus siestas. 

 

Cuando estuvieron en el primer piso, caminaron por el estrecho pasillo. Al final de este se encontraba la puerta blanca que daba a la habitación de su padre. Normalmente evitaba entrar ahí, puesto sabía que a su padre eso le irritaba de sobre manera. Más el que hurgaran entre sus cosas. Ésta vez Frank tenía que hacerlo, era inevitable.

 

Giró la perilla y cruzaron el umbral, el cuarto se encontraba desordenado, sorprendiendo a Frank, ya que su padre suele ser un hombre bastante estricto en cuanto a la limpieza… y cualquier otro ámbito. Caminó a través del cuarto, llegó frente al clóset y sacó una gran caja de cartón, donde se suponía su padre guardaba los documentos importantes.

 

— ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? — Preguntó Gerard, quien no había hablado durante su pequeño trayecto. — Al parecer son muchos documentos.

— Tienes razón. — Contestó suspirando el castaño, sentándose frente a la gran caja.

— ¿Qué se supone que buscamos? — Imitó a Frank, ya que también se encontraba en el suelo, abriendo la caja. Frank lo meditó un poco, tratando de recordar que era lo que normalmente pedían en la escuela. 

— Acta de nacimiento, certificado de estudios y si tenemos suerte, encontraremos mi cartilla de vacunación. Debe de estar por algún lado. Oh, también una identificación de algún tipo. 

— Para eso está tu licencia de conducir, ¿no? — Preguntó Gerard mientras comenzaba a sacar papeles. De entre ellos sacó una cajita metálica que miró con curiosidad. 

— Aún no la tengo. — Contestó avergonzado sin saber realmente el porqué. — Espero que en la escuela que me recomendó tu papá tengan clases de manejo. 

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Frank? 

— Diecisiete, casi dieciocho. — Contestó incómodo. Revisando los papeles sin prestarles atención alguna. Gerard silbó sorprendido, logrando incomodarlo aún más.

— Vaya, eres tan pequeño. Creí que eras un poco más grande. — Frank rodó los ojos. Según tenía entendido, Gerard apenas y alcanzaba los veinticinco, eso no lo hacía tan grande, después de todo, sólo eran un par de años de diferencia. 

 

No supo qué contestar ante a eso, ya que normalmente le decían todo lo contrario, así que dejó que un silencio nuevamente incómodo los rodeara. Parecía que estos jamás terminarían de acompañarlos.

 

Pasados unos minutos, Frank había encontrado su acta y certificado. Luego de una hora, Gerard fue el suertudo que encontró la cartilla. El oji-avellana se lo agradeció a Dios, ya que lo que él quería era irse en cuanto antes.

 

Estaba metiendo los papeles que él había sacado, cuando vio que Gerard sostenía una fotografía y la miraba atentamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. 

 

— ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta mientras recorrimos tu casa?

— ¿De qué? ¿Y qué tanto miras? — Preguntó Frank, con los ojos entrecerrados

— No hay foto alguna en la casa. Ni siquiera cuadros para decorar las paredes. — Contestó obviando la última pregunta del castaño. — Es extraño que no haya fotos tuyas con tus padres, o al menos de tu madre.

 

Frank estaba a punto de gritarle que se jodiera, que se podía ir al diablo y preguntarle de qué iba, pero de pronto recordó que nadie fuera de su familia y Donald sabían lo que le había sucedido a su madre. Tuvo que tragarse sus amargas palabras e ignorar las lágrimas que escocían nuevamente sus ojos. Miró a Gerard, que presentaba toda su atención a esa fotografía.

 

— ¡¿Qué tanto ves?! — Preguntó de nuevo, quizá más alterado de lo debido. La actitud tan reservada del pelirrojo comenzaba a inquietarle.  
Gerard se encogió de hombros y le pasó la cajita metálica que había sacado desde un inicio de la caja de cartón. Frank elevó una ceja intrigado y la tomó, aún sin saber el contenido de ella.

— Antes que las veas, quiero que veas primero ésta. Es mi favorita. — Dijo

— ¿Por qué? — El tono en que lo preguntó tuvo un toque de humor, al ver la cara de concentración que tenía en ese momento el pelirrojo. 

— Bueno, porque la luz es buena y los colores son realmente vivos para ser una instantánea; sin embargo, lo que más luce es la sonrisa de tus padres. Tu mamá es muy bonita, por cierto. Sus hoyuelos son encantadores.

 

Esta vez, el azabache le pasó la foto que había estado observado por tanto tiempo. Frank estaba en blanco: en un especie de shock. Su mano temblaba exageradamente a la vez que tomaba con ambas manos la fotografía instantánea. La volteó con cuidado y soltó una exclamación de asombro.

 

En la fotografía se veía a su padre sentado en el pasto. Alrededor de él había probablemente demasiadas flores, pero en la fotografía sólo se veían unas cuantas. Su padre la había tomado, lo sabía por la posición de su brazo y el ángulo de la foto. Cheech sonreía en medio del beso en la mejilla que le estaba dando a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, así como el suyo y unos impresionantes ojos miel. Ella sonreía, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Frank bajó un poco más la vista y vio el vientre bastante redondeado de la mujer que no pasaría de los veintidós años.

 

La vista se le nubló a causa de las lágrimas cuando vio los nombres escritos en una esquina de la fotografía, en su parte trasera.

 

_Linda, Cheech y Frankie Iero.  
Primera foto familiar._

 

— Mamá… — Murmuró sin importarle que su voz se quebrara. Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla sonrosada de su sonriente madre. — Mamá… — Repitió nuevamente, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

 

Sintió la necesidad de besar la fotografía, abrazarla y sentir aquel amor que reinaba a la instantánea. Quiso ingresar a ella y reír junto a ese sonriente Cheech. Nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Era una persona completamente diferente a la que era ahora. Y su madre… era hermosa. Perfecta. 

 

Abrazó a la fotografía, soltando sollozos en el acto. Era el segundo día seguido en el que lloraba. No había hecho algo así antes, pero no le importaba. Esta vez no lo hacía para liberar las penas con las que cargaba, sino por el hecho de perder lo que nunca tuvo: Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre sonreír, nunca recibió un abrazo o al menos un trato digno por parte de él. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su madre, ni siquiera en una fotografía…

 

— Frank… ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó alarmado Gerard. El aludido casi había olvidado que se encontraba ahí.

— Es sólo que… no conocía el rostro de mamá. — Logró hablar a pesar de que el llanto no había disminuido. — Papá… Papá siempre dijo que no merecía conocerla. Que yo la había matado y… y no la merecía. Papá siempre lo dijo y… comencé a creerlo y ahora que la veo… No puedo creer que por mi se haya muerto. Tan bella y feliz que era…

 

Un nuevo ataque de sollozos comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Se dejó caer al piso y se hizo un ovillo. Gerard, aún sin estar seguro de qué era lo que tenía que hacer, hizo a un lado la caja que se interponía entre ellos, se acostó a un lado de Frank y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El castaño se pegó a él, buscando un poco más de ese contacto que tanto necesitaba. Sollozó durante un rato más, hasta que se sintió vacío. 

 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — La voz de Gerard fue apenas un susurro, como si temiera que su llanto comenzara de nuevo.

— Sí… — contestó un poco avergonzado. — Oh… lamento que hayas visto y escuchado todo aquello es sólo… — Calló, sin saber qué decir. — Es… la conmoción.

— Creo que entiendo. — Permanecían abrazados; hablando en susurros. — ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No quieres… hablar de eso?

 

Frank lo meditó un poco. Se sentía lo bastante apenado con Gerard como para soportar llorar una vez más frente a él. Además, seguramente ya eran las once de la mañana, no faltaba mucho para que Cheech regresara a casa para tomar el almuerzo. 

 

— No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. — Trató de darle una sonrisa convincente. La cual se borró casi al instante en el que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban. 

 

Permanecieron mirándose una vez más. Antes que Frank pudiera perderse de nuevo en la mirada de Gerard, éste carraspeó incómodo y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano para que también se levantara.

 

— Acomodemos esto antes que llegue tu padre — Habló Gerard, refiriéndose al resto de los papeles que se encontraban afuera de la caja. Guardaron las cosas, y Frank, un poco reticente, se separó de la cajita metálica. Aunque no devolvió la foto que le había extendido Gerard.

 

Bajaron las escaleras y lavaron los trastes que usaron. Frank miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina y vio la hora: 11:30. 

 

— Tenemos que irnos ya, Gerard. Papá no tardará en llegar y no me lo quiero encontrar.

 

El pelirrojo asintió. Tomaron el paraguas, se colocaron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa. El día afuera estaba soleado, como si no hubiera llovido tan fuerte como lo hizo durante toda la mañana. Caminaron al automóvil y en cuanto estuvieron arriba, salieron rumbo a Nueva York.

 

El camino hacia Manhattan estuvo bastante callado. Extrañamente, Frank ya no sintió el silencio tan incómodo. Se acomodó en su asiento, tomó la fotografía entre su mano derecha y la aferró con fuerza. A los pocos minutos, se quedó dormido.


	6. Capítulo 05.

La visita a la directora de su nueva preparatoria se había prolongado más de lo esperado. Incluso habían salido temprano del restaurante para tener tiempo durante la tarde, sin embargo, no contaron con que habría otro alumno inscribiéndose aquel semestre, logrando que se demoraran un par de horas más.

 

Holly, amablemente le acompañó, ya que al ser menor de edad, Frank necesitaba que algún mayor le acompañara a inscribirse. No quiso molestar a Donald, ya que seguramente tenía mucho trabajo en la clínica y luego pensó en pedírselo a Gerard. Incluso tomó su celular dispuesto a marcarle, pero recordó que no tenía su número telefónico. 

 

El jueves que tuvo que ir a casa de Cheech, la azabache le había marcado a su hermano para que lo viera en la parada de autobuses, por eso él no se vio en la necesidad de tener su número.

 

Al final optó por llamar en la mañana a Holly, y ésta aceptó gustosa. Además, la azabache le dijo que llevara una muda de ropa informal, porque más tarde saldrían a cenar con Dennis y Gerard. 

 

Así que ahora, después de una hora de retraso, estaban en el Starbucks de un centro comercial, frente a una exasperada rubia que, si se lo proponía, seguramente podría matar a Frank con la mirada.

 

— ¿No se supone que les permití salir dos horas antes para evitar estos retrasos tuyos, Holly? — Preguntó Dennis. Si bien el reclamo iba dirigido a la azabache, era a Frank a quien miraba con coraje.

— Lo sé, lo sé, Modesty. — Habló Holly, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su hermano y le arrebataba un trago de su frappé, ganándose un gruñido por parte de éste. — No contábamos con que habría otro sujeto inscribiéndose, además está lloviendo muy fuerte y ningún taxista se quiso detener…

— ¿Por qué crees que te dije que yo los llevaba? — Interrumpió exasperada la oji-gris. Frank estuvo tentado en escabullirse de ahí y pedir su bebida. — ¿Por qué no tienes tu propio coche, eh? ¡Sabes manejar!

 

Holly resopló exasperada. Normalmente cuando se le veía enojada o frustrada, era a causa de la rubia. La azabache se puso de pie y miró fijamente a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

 

— Mira, Modesty. — Habló arrastrando el apellido de la chica. Ganándose una mirada casi ofendida por parte de ésta. — Ya hemos hablado sobre eso. En Inglaterra los coches son distintos. Manejamos del lado contrario... ¡Sabes perfectamente que aún no me acostumbro a esa jodida manía que tienen los americanos por manejar del lado izquierdo! ¡Es completamente anormal para mí!

 

Gerard soltó una carcajada, logrando que Frank volteara a verlo. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, mientras observaba el contenido de su vaso. Aquella noche usaba una boina negra, una chaqueta y pantalones del mismo color. Traía puestos sus converse grises y, desde el punto de vista de Frank, se veía tremendamente guapo con la sonrisita de medio lado que se cargaba.

 

— Si serás dramática, Holly Elizabeth. — Su hermana le miró confundida. — Llevas dos años aquí, ¿cómo es posible que aún no te acostumbres?

— No soy una persona adaptable, Arthur. Lo sabes bien. — Esta vez Gerard simplemente asintió y agitó su mano libre, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Vale, entiendo. — Gerard se puso de pie y miró a ambas chicas. — Vayan a comprarse algo bonito, sé que siempre terminan contentándose cuando van de compras. Frank y yo iremos a buscar un lugar donde podamos cenar y les avisaré dónde las vemos. ¿Entendido?

 

Algo en la voz del mayor, le dio entender a Frank que no aceptaría réplica alguna. Cosa que le pareció bastante peligrosa conociendo el temperamento de la rubia. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Asintió solemnemente y tomó del brazo a Holly, quien la apartó bruscamente después de unos instantes.

 

— Nos vemos más tarde. — Habló Dennis sin emoción alguna en la voz. Confundiendo bastante al castaño. 

 

La azabache y rubia salieron del lugar y hasta ese momento Gerard le dirigió la palabra.

 

— ¿Nos vamos? ¿O se te apetece un café? — Aquel repentino cambio que notó hace unos segundos en el oji-olivo desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

— ¿Eh? No, lo que tú quieras. — Contestó atropelladamente. El pelirrojo rió divertido ante su tono.

— Vámonos. No soy muy amante del café, su olor me produce náuseas. — Confesó Gerard mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Frank prácticamente tuvo que correr hacia él y vio cómo Way tiraba el resto de su frappé a un bote de basura que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta.

 

Pasaron frente a tiendas de costosas marcas de zapatos, ropa, relojes y estéticas donde te cobraban cien dólares por un simple corte de cabello. Hasta ese momento, Frank se dio cuenta que se encontraban quizá en uno de los centros comerciales más caros de New York.

 

Ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Gerard, quien caminaba junto a él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con la vista fija en sus converse. Seguramente porque sintió su mirada sobre él, fue que alzó la cabeza un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, casi inexistente.

 

— ¿Sucede algo? 

— No, no, nada. — Contestó Frank rápidamente, negando también enérgicamente con la cabeza. 

 

Gerard volvió a ver al piso, sin evitar ensanchar un poco su sonrisa. De pronto, Frank se sintió acalorado, sin saber muy bien el porqué. 

 

A diferencia de hace un par de días, donde los silencios que había entre ellos eran sumamente incómodos, hoy se sentía bastante tranquilo a lado del pelirrojo. Era como si aquel momento tan… íntimo que habían compartido juntos el día en que fueron a casa de su padre, hubiera bastado para que sus interacciones perdieran aquella incomodidad originada por su inusual manera de haberse conocido.

 

Pasaron por un restaurante francés. Frank propuso comer ahí, a lo que Gerard negó imperiosamente.

 

— Dennis comenzará a quejarse que no es verdadera comida francesa. Ya sabes, después de vivir en París tres años… — Fue lo único que dijo el oji-olivo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin perder aquella eterna sonrisa que traía consigo.

 

A unos cuantos pasos del restaurante, encontraron uno especializado en comida italiana. Ambos se miraron y Gerard extendió uno de sus brazos indicándole a Frank que entrara al establecimiento. Al llegar frente al hostes, pidieron una mesa para cuatro. El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de la ventana y el castaño del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él. Pidieron un par de bebidas (Jugo de uva para Gerard y una limonada para Frank), y se quedaron callados durante unos instantes hasta que el oji-olivo habló:

 

— Entonces, ¿qué te pareció la escuela que te recomendó mi padre? — Preguntó.

— Bastante bien, si te soy sincero. Es completamente diferente a la escuela a donde iba en Jersey, de hecho, ésta parece privada. 

 

Y no mentía. Se había sorprendido gratamente al observar los jardines principales de la escuela. Había muchas flores de las cuales no sabía sus nombres y había una fuente hecha de piedra en el centro de estos. Los pilares y muros estaban construidos de piedra artificial, dándole un toque más sofisticado al lugar, y el interior de cada salón… vaya, su antigua escuela ni siquiera contaba con bancas iguales. Algunas incluso estaban hasta rotas de las paletas, como si alguien le hubiera dado un mordisco por lo hambrientos que estaban.

 

En pocas palabras, aquella escuela le había maravillado.

 

Gerard rió alegremente, regresándolo a la realidad. Justo en ese momento llegó el mesero y les entregó sus bebidas. Agradecieron con un simple asentimiento y bebieron cada uno de su vaso. Frank creyó que la conversación había terminado en ése breve intercambio de palabras, hasta que el mayor habló nuevamente.

 

— ¿Sabes? Yo estudié ahí. — Comentó el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba su pierna derecha y atrapaba el popote entre sus labios. 

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sorprendido. — Creí que eras inglés y llevabas viviendo aquí sólo dos años. — Dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Gerard a su hermana momentos atrás.

— No, no, no. — Negó el oji-olivo con ambas manos mientras sonreía. — Holly y mi hermano menor son ingleses, yo igual soy del Reino Unido, pero de Escocia.

 

Frank asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, procesando la información brindada.

 

— El acento escocés es más complicado de entender que el de los ingleses, ¿no?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Preguntó con aquella pequeña sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a gustarle al castaño.

— Experiencia. — Contestó a la vez que se encogía de hombros. — El año pasado hubo un escocés de intercambio en la escuela, y si bien me gustaba su acento, era bastante complicado de entender. — Hizo una pausa para poder beber de su limonada y continuó: — A ti te entiendo perfectamente, así que si eres de Escocia, no debiste de haber vivido mucho tiempo allá.

 

Gerard alzó las cejas asombrado, estiró un poco sus extremidades, logrando rozar la pantorrilla de Frank con la punta de sus converse. El menor se removió un poco alarmado; al parecer el pelirrojo no fue consciente del roce, ya que no pidió disculpa alguna ante la leve incomodidad del oji-avellana. Terminó de desperezarse, se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa para poder recargar su mentón en sus palmas unidas.

 

— Me gusta tu razonamiento, Frank. — Habló con el mejor acento inglés que pudo. — Nací en Escocia, sin embargo, cuando cumplí dos años nos mudamos a Manchester. A los once, nos vinimos a New York porque mi papá tenía problemas en todos lados y quiso “cambiar de aires”. 

 

¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas habría podido tener Donald? El menor hizo una nota mental. Le preguntaría más tarde al pelirrojo o a Holly.

 

— Fue un cambio bastante drástico, ¿no crees? — Preguntó Frank. — Quiero decir, no sólo se mudaron de ciudad o de país, sino de continente, y a pesar que se habla el mismo idioma, es un cambio muy grande.

— Bueno, sí. — Concordó Gerard con una sonrisa que le permitió al castaño ver sus pequeños dientes delanteros. 

 

 _Tan infantil._ Pensó Frank.

— Ya ves cómo son los padres. — Continuó el mayor. — Si ellos quieren tirarse por un acantilado, y tú aún eres menor de edad, no te queda de otra más que saltar junto a ellos.

 

Frank quiso asentir, pero no estaba del todo seguro que fuera cierto, después de todo, su papá nunca quiso que hicieran cosas juntos. Desde pequeño, siempre tuvo que ver por sí mismo, nunca dependió de su padre. A menos, claro, que su padre decidiera darle una golpiza y obligarlo a estar en cama esperando a que el dolor disminuyera para poder seguir con sus actividades diarias.

 

Como no supo qué decir, prefirió retomar el tema de la familia Way.

 

— Entonces, ¿después de un tiempo regresaron a Inglaterra? — Quiso tomar más limonada. Para cuando alcanzó el popote con sus labios y sorbió, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía.

— Eh… algo así. — Frank sintió como Gerard comenzara a sentirse incómodo. Ahora confirmaba que al oji-olivo no le gustaba hablar mucho acerca de él. — Un año después Donna, mi mamá, y mi padre se divorciaron. Desde que tenía ocho años ellos peleaban mucho, así que era cuestión de tiempo que terminaran así. Después que Donna tuvo los papeles donde le decían que estaba oficialmente divorciada de papá, ella y mis hermanos regresaron a Inglaterra, viviendo ahora en Londres.

 

Se calló de pronto y se llevó a los labios el vaso de jugo. Al parecer también se había acabado su bebida. Frank supuso que Gerard ya no querría hablar más acerca de su vida, sin embargo, él se sentía bastante curioso respecto a él. Quizá era porque sentía que aquello era el motivo por el cual Gerard tenía esa tristeza tatuada en la mirada, tal vez quería saber qué tenía así al pelirrojo artificial, para ser capaz de borrar toda huella de miseria con la que cargaba…

 

— ¿No te fuiste con ellos? — Preguntó casi sin voz, gracias al último pensamiento que tuvo. 

— No… — Negó de la misma forma que él. Al parecer también había interrumpido sus cavilaciones. — Yo no quería dejar a papá. De cierta forma, me sentía responsable de él. Mamá tenía a Holly y a Mikey, y ellos se tenían entre sí, así que no habría ningún problema. En cambio, papá estaría solo y es horrible estar así… — Dijo en voz baja. — No quería eso para papá. 

 

El ánimo de Gerard parecía inexistente en ese momento y Frank se sintió culpable de alguna forma. Pasaron un par de minutos rodeados de aquel familiar silencio incómodo. El castaño sólo podía ver cómo el oji-olivo jugaba con el popote de su vaso, la mirada clavada en éste y sin aquella sonrisa torcida que normalmente parecía tatuada en sus delgados y pálidos labios. 

 

Frank sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que tenía que consolarlo de alguna forma, así como Gerard había hecho con él el día que fueron a casa de Cheech. 

 

Y fue lo que hizo: se puso de pie, tomó asiento a un lado de él, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros caídos; se arriesgó y tomó la mano que usaba el azabache para jugar con la pajilla de su vaso, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. 

 

Seguramente ahora Gerard estaba recordando los años que le siguieron al divorcio de sus padres, donde se sentía solo; tal vez cuidando de un padre deprimido. Quizá Gerard también tuvo que ver por sí mismo desde pequeño, y Frank era el único que podía entenderlo a la perfección. Por lo tanto tenía que brindarle apoyo de alguna manera. Decirle que aquello ha pasado, que ahora tiene a su hermana, una gran amiga como Dennis, y su padre ahora está bien. Frank quería decirle que ya no tenía que cargar con aquella infelicidad solo, que ahora estaba él y podía ser su amigo si así lo quería.

 

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, y justo cuando estuvo reuniendo las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, el sonido de unas cuerdas de guitarra siendo rasgadas apareció de pronto. Los dos se miraron preguntándose la fuente de aquella tonada melancólica, hasta que Gerard pareció reaccionar y sacó rápidamente un aparatito que vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra.

 

— ¿Bueno? — Contestó en cuanto tuvo su celular entre sus manos. Todas las palabras que Frank no dijo, se atascaron en su garganta y tuvo que tragar muy fuerte para poder simular una sonrisa cuando Gerard le miró. — Ah, lo siento. Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando. Estamos en el Olive Garden… Ya, Dennis, lo siento, en serio. No hemos empezado… — Frank podía escuchar desde su lugar, sin necesidad de esforzarse, la voz de la rubia oji-gris. — Vale, nos vemos en un momento, guapa.

 

La torcida mueca del oji-avellana se descompuso al escuchar aquel “ _guapa_ ”. No supo porqué le afectó de alguna manera. Tampoco quiso descubrirlo. 

 

Gerard colgó y guardó de nuevo su celular en el bolsillo, donde lo tuvo guardado hasta unos segundos atrás y le dedicó una sonrisita a manera de disculpa. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando ambos chicos se percataron que estaban abrazados y tomados de la mano.

 

Se separaron rápidamente y acomodaron sus ropas. Miraban en dirección contraria, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 

— ¿Ya acabaron sus compras? — Preguntó Frank, mirando cómo sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de la mesa.

— Sí, desde hace media hora. Dennis dijo que estuvo esperando mi llamada… — Gerard giró el torso y levantó la mano, en busca del mesero. — ¿Me creerías si te digo que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando? 

— Sí, te creo. — Afirmó el castaño, sin dejar de ver lo maravillosos que eran sus dedos.

— Es agradable estar contigo, Frank. Quizá deberíamos salir más seguido. 

 

Frank alzó con una velocidad sobre humana su cabeza para poder mirar a Gerard, quien ya le estaba pidiendo las cartas al joven mesero que les estaba atendiendo. Cuando éste se fue, se miraron y Frank recordó que tenía que decir algo acerca del comentario que había hecho el mayor.

 

— Claro, sería genial. — Fue lo único que pudo decir.

 

Cinco minutos más tarde, las chicas hicieron su aparición. Frank creyó que llegarían con docenas de bolsas, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que sólo llevaban consigo un par cada una. Se habían tardado casi dos horas y no habían comprado gran cosa.

 

La cena se dio tranquila, como cualquier otra reunión entre ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez Frank estuvo más atento en cuanto a los movimientos y gestos de cierto pelirrojo. No pudo evitar prestar demasiada atención a la manera en que el mayor de los Way trataba a Dennis: Tomaba con delicadeza su pálida mano, jugueteaba con sus dedos aparentemente sin estar consciente de ello, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, con bastante cariño, y esos amor, querida, cariño, que se le escapaban de vez en cuando cada vez que le hablaba…

 

No podía creer que hubiera pasado aquel detalle por alto: Gerard y Dennis eran pareja. 

 

Eso, de alguna manera, hizo que cierta desilusión naciera en él… Y no le gustó nada.

 

Al terminar de cenar, todos se pusieron de pie, pagaron su parte —Lo cual había sido un golpe duro a la economía de Frank— y se subieron al carro de Gerard. Dennis se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, dejando sin alternativa al menor de los cuatro, así que tuvo que sentarse en el asiento trasero, junto a Holly. Al sentarse a un lado de ella, pudo notar como la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa llena de complacencia, intimidando un poco al oji-avellana.

 

Frank trató de simular que no estaba nada incomodado y que no había notado su presencia, mirando por la ventana. En los cristales aún había gotas de la lluvia que duró horas. Él se dispuso a contar todas con tal de ignorar a la chica.

 

— Iero, no me ignores. — Habló la chica, logrando que su hermano volteara la vista hacia el asiento trasero.

— Way, la vista al camino. — Ordenó Dennis quien al parecer estaba mandando mensajes de texto.

— Lo que usted diga, señora. — Contestó Way regresando la vista a la congestionada calle.

 

Primero irían a dejar a Holly, después a Frank, quien había insistido en que podía tomar el autobús para no causarles problemas, Dennis le secundó, pero los hermanos Way insistieron en llevarlo a su piso. Debía de admitirlo, el castaño estaba un poco nervioso ya que la zona donde está localizada la pensión donde vive, era un tanto peligrosa. Más si llevas un auto deportivo del año, el dueño viste ropa de marca y lleva a una chica que parece modelo. 

 

No pudo evitar comenzar a mover su pierna en señal de nerviosismo, y no paró hasta que sintió una mano en su rodilla. Se giró bruscamente y vio que Holly estaba ligeramente sonrojada. 

 

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó a la vez que quitaba su mano. — Yo... no quise incomodarte.

— No te preocupes, está bien. — Contestó Frank, tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué pasa, Holly? ¿De qué querías hablar? — Preguntó, ya que se había cansado de ignorarla.

— Nada importante, creo. Me di cuenta de que ya hablas más con mi hermano. — Habló mientras se pegaba un poco más al menor. Recargó su cabeza contra su hombro y siguió hablando: — Eso me alegra bastante. Así ya podremos salir más seguido los cuatro juntos.

— Si, tienes razón. — Contestó secamente, logrando así que el silencio se hiciera presente. 

 

La respiración de Holly era bastante suave, por lo tanto Frank creyó que se había quedado dormida. Justo cuando él comenzó a darse cuenta de que sus ojos se cerraban, la voz de la chica llego casi en susurro.

 

— ¿Cuándo me hablarás sobre ti, Frank? — Preguntó la chica. Frank casi había olvidado el trato que habían hecho. — Recuerda: Tú me hablas sobre ti, yo sobre mi hermano.

 

Entonces también recordó lo ansioso que estaba por saber que le pasaba a Gerard, las ganas que tenia de verlo honestamente feliz. Sin embargo, ahora quería que fuera Gerard mismo quien le contara sobre sus problemas, quería que le tuviera confianza.

 

Pasó su mano por el cabello de Holly, sin notar es estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

 

— Cuando quieras, Holly.

 

La chica no pudo contestar, ya que Gerard se estacionó frente a la casa de su padre y paró el carro.

 

— Ya llegó a su destino, señorita Way. Nos vemos luego.

— Ah, sí. Que tengan una buena noche. — Deseó mientras tomaba su bolso, se giró hacia Frank y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. — Nos vemos mañana durante mi descanso, ¿sí? — Frank asintió, esperando que Gerard no escuchara aquello, por algún extraño motivo no quería que mal interpretara las cosas. 

— Nos vemos mañana.

 

La azabache se bajó del automóvil, y en cuanto entró a su casa, Gerard arrancó el carro dirigiéndose hacia el viejo edificio donde ha estado viviendo Frank desde hace unas semanas. El viaje hacia el lado oeste de New York fue bastante rápido a comparación de lo que tardaron en llegar a casa de los Way. 

 

Cualquier ciudadano neoyorkino sabía que aquella zona era uno de los más peligrosos del estado. Al parecer la inglesa y el escocés también lo sabían, ya que Dennis no se molestó en simular su rostro lleno de angustia.

 

— Eh, Gerard, tal vez deberíamos de irnos ya. Deja a Frank en la esquina…

— ¿Estás loca, Dennis? — Le interrumpió Gerard, mirándola molesto. — Obviamente no dejaré a Frank lejos de su pensión. Además — agregó. — no deberías de ser tan dramática, no nos pasará nada.

— Eso es lo que tú crees, Way. — Quiso sonar molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y se encogió en su asiento. Frank sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, Gerard. — Habló Frank con una sonrisa sin humor. — Ya he caminado por aquí a estas horas y no es tan peligroso como la gente suele decir. 

— Ya lo oíste Gerard…

— Dennis, basta. — Frank y Dennis se sorprendieron al escuchar por segunda vez en el día a Gerard emplear ese tono autoritario. — Dije que llevaremos a Frank hasta su piso y eso haremos. Ahora, Frank, ¿hacia dónde tengo que me tengo que dirigir?

 

Frank suspiró. Estaba seguro que con eso sólo lograría ganarse aún más la antipatía por parte de Dennis y eso era lo que menos quería. ¿Por qué Gerard no le hacía caso a su novia y listo? Seguramente ellos tendrían una discusión en cuanto diera un paso fuera del auto. 

 

Gerard le miraba con una ceja alzada desde el espejo retrovisor. A Frank no le quedó de otra y le dio las indicaciones para llegar.

 

La pensión se encontraba rodeada de bodegas donde los comerciantes iban a comprar los productos que venderían durante el día. Las bodegas más cercanas a la pensión eran las que contenían verduras, frutas y pescado. Sinceramente, Frank no soportaba la combinación de olores que se producía ahí, pero ese lugar era lo más barato que había podido encontrar, además contaba con su propia habitación, un pequeño baño, y en la planta baja había un pequeño restaurante-bar en el cual le hacían descuento a los inquilinos. En pocas palabras, era mucho más de lo que Frank había esperado.

 

Después de unos diez minutos, llegaron frente a la pensión, que era más una casa de cuatro pisos, con tres habitaciones por cada piso. La fachada estaba pintada de un azul bastante oscuro, casi negro. Las cortinas eran grises y había un par de ventanas con las luces encendidas. 

 

Gerard estacionó el carro frente al lugar y apagó el motor. Frank abrió la boca dispuesto a agradecerle el que lo haya llevado a su piso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el pelirrojo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, quitó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

 

— Ahorita vengo, Dennis. Acompañaré a Frank hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué…? — La rubia estuvo a punto de recriminarle, mas el oji-olivo no le dio oportunidad alguna y se bajó del automóvil. Frank no pudo hacer nada hasta que la puerta de su lado se abrió.

— Eh… Gracias. 

 

El castaño bajó del carro también y cruzó la calle junto a Gerard. Ambos tenían sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y hoddie respectivamente. Dentro de las bolsas, el oji-avellana jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta. 

 

— Gracias por haberme traído, no te hubieras molestado. — Habló Frank, continuando jugando con sus dedos.

— No me molesta, Frank. — Le contestó en medio de una sonrisa. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro casi imperceptiblemente. Frank podía reconocer que eso era señal de nerviosismo.

 

Los dos se quedaron callados por un par de minutos, como si esperasen que el otro dijera cualquier cosa antes de separarse. El menor comenzaba a detestar esos silencios incómodos que creyó habían desaparecido. 

 

— Bueno, entonces… nos vemos luego, Gerard. Muchas gracias por traerme. — Se despidió Frank, agitando una de sus manos de un lado a otro. — Que tengas una buena noche.

 

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó como el pelirrojo daba un paso al frente y le tomaba por el hombro.

 

— Frank, espera. — El aludido se dio la media vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a frente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó. Inexplicablemente sin aliento.

— Me estaba preguntando… bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que debíamos salir más seguido? — Gerard preguntó atropelladamente. Frank asintió. — Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? Conozco un lugar donde venden unas hamburguesas muy buenas y… ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? — Preguntó nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaban exaltados y su respiración se había acelerado, quizá por los mismos nervios. 

 

Frank no entendía por qué Gerard se encontraba tan nervioso.

 

— Soy vegetariano. — Fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir. No le diría que se veía encantador con aquel rubor que se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas, que era justo lo que estaba pensando.

— Ah… también venden ensaladas, no las he probado, pero seguramente están buenas. Si quieres podemos comer eso. — Contestó rápidamente. 

 

Frank estuvo a punto de decirle que le encantaría salir con él… Sin embargo, recordó que ya había quedado de verse al día siguiente con Holly. No tenía tantas ganas de verla a comparación de las ganas que tenía de salir con Gerard, pero ya había quedado con ella…

— Lo siento, Gerard. — Se disculpó ahora. — Quedé de verme mañana con Holly, y el domingo tengo que ir a comprar mis cosas para la escuela.

— Oh, cierto. La semana que viene inicias tus clases. — Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras veía hacia el techo. — Bueno, entonces ya será otro día. 

— Sí, lo lamento mucho… — Contestó Frank mientras se mordía el labio inferior, maldiciendo por dentro el haber quedado con Holly. De haber sabido que Gerard le invitaría a salir…

— No te preocupes. Bueno, nos vemos por ahí. Que tengas una bonita noche, Frank. 

 

Gerard comenzó a alejarse de él, bajó el par de escalones que se hallaban frente a la puerta de la gran casa, aún viendo a Frank. Se despedía con la mano, mientras apretaba sus labios y forzaba una extraña sonrisa. El castaño intentó devolverle el gesto. 

 

Frank no entró al edificio hasta que vio cómo el oji-olivo manejaba su deportivo, alejándose de él. Soltó un suspiró cuando ya estuvo en su habitación, y no fue hasta que estuvo acostado en su cama, aún con los converse en sus pies y mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos puestos para no escuchar los gritos de afuera, que se dio cuenta que una enorme sonrisa se había formado en sus labios al percatarse que ponía nervioso a Gerard Way, y éste le había invitado a salir.


	7. Capítulo 06.

Durante esa semana habían sucedido varias cosas. Importantes… tal vez; Relevantes, probablemente. Su vida no entraba en el concepto de emocionante, pero ¡Vaya!, no cualquiera escapa de un neurótico padre y se va a vivir a Nueva York, donde conoce un club británico de la alta sociedad y luego forma parte de ellos, sin la necesidad de tener aquel sofisticado acento y ser alguien poseedor de una gran fortuna. 

 

Era algo así como un miembro honorario. O al menos así se veía él.

 

Y hablando de aquel excéntrico y carismático – cabe aclarar que con carismático se refiere a dos partes conformantes de aquel trío -, recordó la reunión que tuvo con la menor de ellos: Holly Way. 

 

Había sido el día que acordaron; aquel sábado después de su salida en grupo. Su deuda con Dennis ya había terminado, pero aún así llegó temprano con el afán de querer ayudar. La rubia le miró extrañada, mas no le dijo nada. Frank lo entendió. La ayuda nunca podía ser rechazada. Más cuando tu restaurante está lleno y te hace falta un mesero paciente que lidie con las parejas de mayor edad, quienes cambian sus pedidos cada dos minutos.

 

Habían dado las dos de la tarde y cuando hubo regresado a la cocina después de entregar los pedidos de la mesa doce, una mano rodeó su antebrazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, que daba a un sucio callejón lleno de cajas de cartón, basura y charcos de agua que se habían formado gracias a las constantes lluvias de septiembre.

 

Frank miró a todos lados confundido, a pesar de saber quién le había jalado hacia aquel lugar. Holly le miró con una sonrisa divertida y él trató de regresarla.

 

— Me alegra que hayas venido, Frankie. — Habló Holly, quien ya se estaba recargando sobre la pared, sin importarle si su ropa se manchaba o no. — Nos has librado de una Dennis gruñona. — El chico rió a la vez que se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

— Me gusta ser de ayuda de vez en cuando. — Contestó con sencillez. 

 

Se escucharon un par de truenos a la lejanía y ambos giraron rápidamente la cabeza en la dirección en que se oyeron. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises a causa del agua con la que cargaban. Pese a ello, el movimiento de éstas era casi inexistente. Holly comenzó a caminar aún con la vista alzada, para cuando estuvo a un lado de Frank, le tomó de la mano con fuerza y comenzó a correr. El castaño se vio sin opción, así que corrió junto a ella. Siguiéndola porque no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían.

 

A la mitad de su carrera, la lluvia se soltó con fuerza, empapándolos en cuestión de segundos. Frank sentía su ropa pesada y comenzaba a temblar de frío. Hizo una nota mental, recordándose gastar su primer sueldo en una chaqueta gruesa o algo que le diera más abrigo que sus inseparables hoddies, puesto sabía que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y en New York, el frío era bastante cruel.

 

Corrieron por un par de minutos más hasta que Frank pudo percibir un delicioso y tentador aroma a café. Giraron a la derecha al final de una calle y llegaron a una pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería. Le abrió la puerta a Holly y ésta pasó rápidamente, entró detrás de ella y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron libre.

 

— Estás empapada, Elizabeth. — Habló el castaño con una ancha sonrisa. La chica le miró con una sonrisa de la misma magnitud para después mostrarle la punta de la lengua.

— No me llames Elizabeth, Iero. — Le recriminó. — Recuérdame cargar con un paraguas cada vez que salga contigo, ¡siempre que estamos juntos nos empapamos! 

— Eres tú quien atrae a la lluvia. — Dijo Frank, mientras trataba de esquivar una servilleta que Holly había tomado y hecho bola. — Ya, lo siento, mujer.

 

Holly negó la cabeza y no dijo más. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la caja. Frank hizo ademán de acompañarla pero ella le detuvo, diciéndole que tenía que apartar la mesa ya que pronto la cafetería se llenaría de gente. Y tuvo bastante razón. Casi inmediatamente después que la azabache ordenara, una horda de gente llegó al establecimiento en busca de un café cargado que les calentara y mantuviera despiertos.

 

La oji-esmeralda llegó después de quince minutos con un café en cada mano. Frank se lo agradeció con un mudo Gracias y tomó su vaso. En cuanto la chica estuvo sentada, cada uno se dispuso a ponerle azúcar a su café.

 

— ¿Por qué vinimos hasta acá cuando podíamos quedarnos calientitos en el restaurante y disfrutar de la agradable compañía de Dennis? — Preguntó Frank. Escondió la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios detrás del vaso color crema. Si tan sólo la rubia se enteraba que estaba bromeando a su costa…

— Por lo mismo, Frankie. — Contestó rápidamente Holly. — Porque Dennis estaría revoloteando alrededor nuestro y eso no se me apetece. — La azabache se removió incómoda en su asiento, mirándolo a los ojos. — Tengo cosas que contarte. Cosas por las cuales me mataría si sabe que te las conté.

 

Hasta ese momento Frank recordó el porqué de aquella reunión y se puso serio. Lo había pensado mucho durante la noche y llegó a la misma conclusión que en el automóvil del pelirrojo: Quería que Gerard mismo fuera quien le contara todo lo que cruzaba por su mente. 

 

No entendía el porqué de aquella repentina necesidad. Solamente lo sentía. 

 

A pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a contarle a Holly porqué estaba solo en New York. Después de contárselo a Donald se sintió bien consigo mismo, cuando estuvo con Gerard en casa de Cheech, sintió que sería capaz de superarlo. Y sabía que contándoselo a las personas que ahora eran lo más cercano que tenía a unos amigos, era como lo podría superar.

 

— Holly, antes de que sigas hablando, me gustaría contarte mi situación primero. — La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que Frank quisiera dar el primer paso. El chico siempre le había parecido alguien reservado.

— Claro, Frankie. Comienza. — Le instó la azabache con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa en los labios. 

— Bueno, te resumiré todo porque no planeo aburrirte con mis problemas existenciales ni nada por el estilo. — Holly asintió. — Mi madre se suicidó cuando yo tenía apenas un año. — Soltó con brusquedad. Una tan grande que incluso le sorprendió así mismo: haberlo dicho sin titubear ni pausas. — No sé porqué, no me preguntes. Simplemente lo hizo. Después de eso, papá me odió profundamente. Me culpó de la muerte de mamá y sinceramente, he comenzado a creerlo también. — Vio que Holly quiso interrumpir, seguramente para desmentirlo, pero él no se lo permitió. — No, está bien. Puedo vivir con ello. Con lo que no podía vivir era con el constante maltrato por parte de mi padre. Simplemente… no me era posible. A pesar que yo mismo me culpaba de la muerte de mamá, no podía cargar también con el odio de papá. Los golpes no eran lo que me molestaba, sino el odio con el que lo hacía.

 

No sabía porqué se sentía tan ansioso. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder y el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones. Sabía que pronto le daría uno de esos ataques de asma como cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso o acorralado. Suspiró hondamente y apartó su mano groseramente del agarre de Holly. Sus pies comenzaron a golpetear contra el piso furiosamente, señal clarísima de lo ansioso que se sentía en ese momento.

 

— Frank, si no puedes seguir… — La chica intentó detenerle, hablándole con la voz más dulce que pudo. Frank negó imperiosamente con la cabeza.

— No. Yo… tengo que superar esto, ¿no es así? Digo, no puedo vivir reprimiéndome siempre… — Inhaló y exhaló el aire con fuerza, sin poder mirar a los ojos esmeralda de la chica. — Lo he hecho por diecisiete años. Nunca es bueno guardarse las cosas. No quiero terminar guardándole rencor a papá, así que la mejor forma de no hacerlo sería superándolo, ¿cierto…? — Preguntó sin seguridad. 

 

Había tenido un discurso planeado de lo que le diría a Holly en aquel momento y ahora ya no recordaba ni siquiera una palabra de todo lo que había pensado. No estaba seguro siquiera de si lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido alguno y eso comenzaba a desesperarle aún más.

 

— Yo creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con tu papá, contarle todo lo que has sufrido por su odio sin fundamento, porque es eso: tu papá no debería culparte por una decisión que tu mamá tomó. — Holly estuvo tentada en buscar de nuevo la mano de Frank. Sin embargo, se detuvo, no quiso que le rechazara de nuevo. Humedeció sus rosados labios con la punta de su lengua antes de continuar. — ¿Tu papá sabe porqué tu mamá se suicidó?

 

Frank alzó la vista rápidamente y al fin se dignó a mirar a Holly a los ojos. Se observaron durante segundos. En ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta que los ojos de la chica eran diferentes a los de su hermano. Los de Gerard eran aún más bonitos.

 

— No tengo idea. — Frank Confesó con cierta vergüenza. — Papá nunca habló conmigo más que para insultarme o recordarme lo mucho que me odiaba. — Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros queriendo restarle importancia a los hechos. 

— Eso no está bien, Frank… — Habló la chica y antes de que pudiera decir más, una risa nerviosa proveniente del chico que estaba frente a ella le detuvo.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, Holly?! — Preguntó, casi gritando. La pareja de ancianas que se encontraban en la mesa de un lado les dedicaron una mirada llena de reproche. Frank ni siquiera se dio cuenta y Holly las ignoró. — Sé que no está bien que un papá odie tanto a su hijo, que tu mamá se haya suicidado cuando eras apenas un bebé. No está bien odiarte por no poder odiar al hombre que te ha golpeado durante toda tu vida… ¡Nada en mi vida está bien, joder! — Gritó desesperado Frank. Ganándose ahora la mirada curiosa de la mitad del local. 

 

El oji-avellana no pudo soportarlo. Creía que hacía bien hablando de todo aquello… ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que quería odiar a su papá ¿Por qué lo había dicho ahora? No se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo ponía eso. Nunca se había percatado de lo realmente solo que estaba. No tenía familia, y la única que tenía le odiaba a morir… ¿y si uno no tiene familia qué tiene? Nada. Y él, estaba ahí para comprobarlo: En un estado que no es el suyo, llorando desconsolado como un bebé, perturbando la tranquilidad de los parroquianos que se encontraban ahí en ese momento.

 

¿Qué tenía él? Su vida era un completo desastre y no había nadie que estuviera con él para apoyarlo…

 

Holly permaneció fija en su asiento, sin estar segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Ver a Iero en aquel estado, dejando salir a flote al niño que no contó con el apoyo de un padre, quien nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado, hizo que nacieran en ella las ganas de llorar con y por él. 

 

— Por favor, no llores, Frank… 

— No quiero hacerlo, Holly, pero no puedo evitarlo. — Contestó Frank entrecortadamente. Tal vez hablar del asunto no había sido tan buena idea como había pensado. Sentía que en vez de ayudarle, sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensible? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan solo?

— Frank… — Comenzó Holly, buscando las palabras necesarias para poder consolar al menor. 

 

Sin embargo, el castaño no esperó esas palabras que Holly tanto se esmeraba en buscar para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se puso de pie y salió del local, empujando en su camino a unas cuantas personas. 

 

No le importó en absoluto haber golpeado a esa gente con tal de poder salir. 

 

De pronto el aire había comenzado a escasearle y su garganta se había cerrado por completo. No podía respirar y las lágrimas sólo empeoraban aún más las cosas. 

 

Afuera seguía lloviendo, por lo tanto, Frank volvió a empaparse. Las gotas de lluvia parecían alentar aún más su llanto, ya que éste aumentó sin que él así se lo propusiera. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a ahogar en ellas los gritos que invadieron de pronto su garganta, formando un nudo en ella.

 

En su mente no había espacio para pensar razonablemente, sólo había lugar para una sola frase y dos simples palabras: Te odio. — Soltó con la voz quebrada y llena de amargura. Siguió escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. — Te odio…

 

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus piernas le amenazaban con fallar en cualquier momento. La garganta le ardía, al igual que los ojos, aunque estos parecían no querer dejar de soltar lágrimas. Se destapó el rostro y alzó la mirada al cielo. 

 

Sintió a sus piernas debilitarse aún más y estuvo a punto de caer, si no fuera por un par de brazos que rodearon su cuerpo, evitando que impactara contra el suelo.

 

Aquellos brazos le mantuvieron de pie y lo pegaron a esa persona. Al oji-avellana ni siquiera le preocupó saber si era un desconocido o si era Holly. Lo que le importaba era el que alguien lo había visto y supo lo que necesitaba.

 

— Frank, pequeño. Tranquilo… — Habló la persona a la vez que el abrazo ganaba fuerza. El castaño se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar aquella voz. Primero pensó en la posibilidad que fuera algún extraño. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en él, Gerard. 

 

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

 

— ¿Gerard? — Preguntó en un murmulló. Trató de alzar la cabeza, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se lo permitió. — ¿Cómo es que…?

— Chitón. — Le calló mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza castaña del menor. — La cafetería está cerca de mi departamento. Siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo algún bloqueo con mis libros. Cuando venía para acá te vi, creí que te estabas desmayando.

 

De haber estado en otra situación, Frank estaba seguro que un sonrojo se habría apoderado de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba emocionalmente muy cansado. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sentirse avergonzado. Así que simplemente asintió débilmente con la cabeza y guardó silencio.

 

A ninguno de los dos les interesó obstruir la vía pública y recibir una que otra mirada llena de asco o desacuerdo por parte de algunos peatones. Tampoco pareció importarles el hecho de encontrarse a doce grados bajo la lluvia. Lo único que les interesaba en ese momento, era seguir abrazados. Sentir como una extraña calidez les invadía y les reconfortaba, que era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

 

Frank no quería palabras rebuscadas que se escucharan bonitas al ser pronunciadas, pero carecieran de sentido alguno. Lo único que quería, era que alguien le diera un abrazo sincero. Alguien que supiera lo que es sentirse abandonado e inútil, sin valor alguno. Una persona que supiera lo que es sufrir toda tu vida.

 

— Sé que las cosas no pintan bien ahora. — Comenzó a hablar Gerard, tomándolo por sorpresa. — Sé que te sientes solo… No estoy seguro de qué es lo que pasa en tu vida, pero me hago una idea, eso te lo aseguro. — Prosiguió Way. — Quiero que sepas, Frank, que no estás solo. A pesar que la vida te asfixie con un problema tras otro, verás que, tarde o temprano, las cosas siempre mejoran…

 

El castaño abrió los ojos a más no poder, asombrándose demasiado por las palabras de Gerard. Sintió cómo las lágrimas dejaban de salir y al aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Pegó más su cabeza al pecho del oji-olivo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

Algo en su interior se removió con emoción, cerró los ojos y derramó el último par de lágrimas del día, agradeciendo mentalmente el bloqueo que tuvo Gerard con su libro.

 

Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a Gerard, quien le entendía a la perfección y llegó justamente con las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. 

 

_Las cosas siempre mejoran._


	8. Capítulo 07.

Por todo el departamento resonaba aquella tonada melancólica que producían las teclas del piano al ser tocadas. Desde que había llegado a su apartamento, después de ir a darse una vuelta por la editorial, escuchaba aquella canción y la repetía cada vez que terminaba. Llevaba, por lo menos, dos horas escuchándola. 

 

Gerard estaba encerrado en el baño, con la mejilla pegada a la orilla de la taza. Se sentía desanimado. No, más que eso. Se sentía vacío. Fijó sus ojos olivos en lo blanco de los mosaicos de su baño. Sus ojos le ardían por haber llorado durante todo su regreso a casa.

 

Cerró los ojos con pesar, apenas se estaba reponiendo de un ataque de vómito que tuvo. Jaló de la palanca y bajó la tapa del inodoro. Se puso de pie con cuidado, puesto la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin comer? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero de lo que sí estaba consciente es que al menos esa mañana no había probado bocado alguno. Por lo tanto, lo único que vomitó fue agua y jugos gástricos, lo que provocó que un desagradable sabor amargo se quedara en su boca.

 

Caminó hacia el lavabo y abrió la llave, colocó sus manos bajo el chorro, esperando a que su piel se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua antes de tomarla entre sus manos y mojarse el rostro con la intención de despabilarse. Se miró al espejo y el reflejo de su imagen logró robarle un jadeo cargado de disgusto. Se odiaba. Odiaba su jodida nariz respingada, tanto como a sus labios resecos y delgados. Ni hablar de sus ojos, con bolsas debajo de ellos… ¡Sus dientes por Dios! ¿Acaso no habían notado que ya no era un niño? 

 

Apretó los ojos, claramente frustrado. Agachó la cabeza y la acercó al lavabo, tragó un poco de agua e hizo gárgaras, tratando de desaparecer aquella amarga sensación que le dejaron los ácidos. 

 

La voz dulce de la chica que cantaba aquella canción se hizo escuchar a la vez que Gerard abría su botiquín. Revolvió un par de veces el contenido de éste hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza de cerámica. Su vista estaba fija en aquella pequeña y afilada navaja que solía servir para rasurar. 

 

Sabía que no tenía porqué hacerlo. No quería decepcionar de nuevo a su familia, sin embargo, en su mente había una frase que se repetía una y otra vez. Como si fuera un disco rayado: “Córtate.” 

 

Alzó las mangas de su sudadera y se miró ambas muñecas, las cuales estaban llenas de cicatrices. Cada una tenía un nombre en específico. La mayoría de ellas llevaban el suyo: Gerard, puesto era de quien se decepcionaba constantemente; otras tantas, llevaban el nombre de Donna. El resto de los nombres solían variar en una lista interminable: Marie, Bob, Craig, Dennis, Harry, Holly, Donald, Mikey… 

 

La que llevaba el nombre de Mikey era la más profunda y reciente. Gracias a esa casi logró terminar con todo. Sin embargo, su padre lo encontró a tiempo y evitó que muriera. 

 

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y exhaló con falsa tranquilidad al escuchar que la canción se aproximaba a aquella parte que tanto le llegaba. Frotó la navaja sobre su piel, sin llegar a cortar. Sólo quería sentirla, al menos por ahora.

 

— _“Darkness, Darkness everywhere… Do you feel alone?”_ — Entonó la frase por la que escuchaba aquella canción. Su voz salió débil de entre sus labios, quebrándose en el momento en que remarcó una de las cicatrices que llevaba su nombre. 

 

Se hizo un corte similar en la otra muñeca, cruzando por todo lo ancho de ésta.

 

Las primeras gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de sus muñecas y mancharon el piso de porcelana. No había cortado lo suficientemente profundo como para matarse, pero sí fue lo necesario para aliviar un poco el dolor que cargaba sobre sus hombros…

 

Al menos momentáneamente, claro.

 

Ya había lavado sus dientes, vendado sus muñecas y salido del baño, así que permaneció acostado en la cama de su alcoba, con la vista hacia el gran ventanal que tenía las cortinas corridas, regalándole una bonita vista al cielo gris de la ciudad y la lluvia que hacía acto de presencia.

 

No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que salir, lidiar con extraños y tener que aparentar que todo en su vida era perfecto. Su plan ideal sería postrarse en esa cama, sin alimento, sin visitas. Solo. Hasta el final de sus días… pero sabía que aquello era imposible, puesto tenía que cumplir con compromisos típicos de escritores.

 

Por lo menos eso sería hasta las siete de la noche. Aún tenía un par de horas para lamentarse en silencio y llorar si así lo quería…

 

De pronto, el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar desde la sala. Gerard viró los ojos con fastidio y se dijo que no contestaría. Fuese quien fuese. Y lo habría cumplido, de no ser porque su celular también sonó y vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Maldijo por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de aventar al costoso aparato con más razón al ver de quién era el número. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacerlo, por su mente se cruzó el fugaz pensamiento de que, tal vez, algo malo había pasado.

 

— ¿Diga? — Contestó al fin el oji-olivo. Tomó una almohada y se tapó con ella el rostro. De pronto le habían dado ganas de gritar.

— ¡Dios mío, Gerard! ¿Qué haces que no contestas, eh? — Preguntó demandante su madre, Donna. El aludido mordió con fuerza la almohada durante unos instantes, tratando de ahogar un grito. — ¿Gerard? ¿Sigues ahí?

— Sí… — Contestó apenas. Suspiró pesadamente antes de poder seguir hablando. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Sí, es sobre Mikey. — La sangre del pelirrojo se heló y se puso de pie rápidamente. Buscó por toda su habitación los pantalones de mezclilla que había usado más temprano y en cuanto los tuvo entre sus manos, se lo colocó.

— ¿Qué pasa con él, Donna? — Contestó apresurado, buscando ahora su bufanda negra y su abrigo gris. — ¿Donna? ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Gritó exasperado, casi ahorcándose mientras se ponía la bufanda de colores a falta de la negra.

 

Tomó las llaves y su billetera que estaban sobre la mesa antes de salir disparado hacia el exterior de su casa. Bajó las escaleras con prisa y corrió al estacionamiento. Cuando hubo abordado su automóvil, escuchó una risita por parte de su madre. Tan cínica y burlona que Gerard tuvo ganas de ahorcarla a través del celular.

 

— ¡Calma, hijo! — Rió. — Te me vas a morir un día de estos y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? — El tono que empleó para decir esa última frase provocó que el estómago del oji-olivo se revolviera. Sólo pudo morderse la muñeca de la mano libre, logrando que ésta sangrara gracias a que las heridas se hallaban frescas.

— Si tanto te estás riendo, dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que está sucediendo. — Demandó, encendiendo el motor y poniendo en marcha el carro. 

 

Desde antes del divorcio de sus padres, Gerard jamás había aguantado a su madre. No era mala, simplemente era… bueno, ella. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía Donna dentro, ni qué era lo que pensaba. Tal vez no decía las cosas hirientes a propósito, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

 

Todas las cosas que ella le ha dicho a lo largo de su vida siempre le han afectado, lo quiera o no. Gracias a ella, él era así: una persona sin autoestima e insegura. Por culpa de esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, las cosas malas comenzaron a suceder en la vida de la familia entera.

 

Mikey se había llevado la peor parte.

 

— ¿Me has escuchado Arthur, cariño? 

— ¿Qué decías? — Preguntó desorientado. No se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a divagar, como siempre. Viró a la derecha dirigiéndose a casa de su madre y hermano.

— Siempre tan distraído, ese es mi hijo. — Suspiró falsamente la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Provocando que el pelirrojo apretara los labios. — Te decía que hoy le toca revisión médica a Michael, pero no podré llevarlo porque tengo una cita en el trabajo ¿Podrías llevarlo tú?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Donna! — Contestó con cierta felicidad por poder convivir un rato con su hermano. Por algún motivo, Donna siempre encontraba pretextos para evitar que él y Holly se vieran con su hermano. Gerard no entendía por qué.

— Gracias, hijo. 

— Sí. Cuí… 

 

El tono de marcación lo interrumpió, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Donna había colgado.

 

Ni siquiera se molestó en sentirse –más- mal de lo que ya lo hacía. Simplemente arrojó el celular al asiento del copiloto y se rascó distraídamente por sobre las vendas. Las heridas le causaban comezón.

 

— Las siguientes irán en tu nombre, mamá. — Habló en voz alta, riéndose por lo extraño que sonaba aquella palabra al salir de su boca. — Mamá…

 

Aparcó frente a la casa de su hermano apenas hubo llegado. Era grande, de color ladrillo y contaba con dos pisos. Se acomodó las mangas de la sudadera que tenía debajo del abrigo y bajó del automóvil. Caminó hacia la entrada a la vez que se ponía el gorro de la sudadera; tocó el timbre y en lo que esperaba a que le abrieran, le colocó la alarma al coche. Silbó durante un momento, disfrutando de las gotas de lluvia.

 

— ¡Gerard! Has sido bastante rápido. — “Saludó” su mamá, quien hablaba por teléfono a la vez que se hacía a un lado para que el pelirrojo pasara.

— Ya venía para acá desde que me llamaste. — Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Pasó a la casa y estuvo a punto de pisar fuera del tapete cuando su mamá le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. El oji-olivo no se molestó en ocultar su irritación. Se quitó los zapatos y al fin pisó el alfombrado del recibidor.

 

— Iré a donde Mikey. — Anunció. No supo si Donna le escuchó o no. No le sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

 

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y tocó en la primera puerta que vio.

 

— Mikey Jam, ¿estás presentable? — Preguntó, en un tono infantil que fue completamente espontáneo.

— Define presentable. — Escuchó que le contestaba en medio de una risita desde el otro lado de la puerta. — Pasa, está abierto.

 

Gerard sonrió y giró la perilla. Entró con la mano derecha cubriéndole los ojos. Era más que nada por el placer de dramatizar, puesto sabía eso hacía reír a su hermano menor, así que lo seguiría haciendo por el tiempo que fuera necesario con tal de hacerlo sonreír.

 

La habitación de Michael no era diferente a la que él tuvo cuando fue adolescente: supuestamente era azul; sin embargo, tantos pósters en la pared cubrían casi por completo la pintura. También tenía muchas figuras de acción, la mayoría de superhéroes de DC; habían muchos cómics regados por el piso y el mayor soltó un gritito dramático cuando vio una edición de Batman cerca de unos bóxers sucios.

 

— Me encanta la manera en que cuidas las cosas que te regalo, eh. — Exclamó con sarcasmo. Mikey, percatándose a qué se refería su hermano, corrió a recoger el número y lo puso en un cajón.

— Lo lamento, Gerard. Te juro que lo estaba leyendo antes de haberme metido a bañar, nunca suelo dejarlos en el suelo.

 

El pelirrojo rió divertido ante la expresión de Mikey y le revolvió su cabello, el cual estaba húmedo. 

 

— No te preocupes, Mikey. — Su hermano le sonrió y apartó su mano de su cabeza. — ¿Estás listo?

— Sí. Sólo deja busco mi chaqueta. Según mi computadora, afuera está helado.

— Nah, para nada. — Exclamó el mayor de los Way, haciendo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia al asunto. — Aún así póntela, no te vayas a enfermar más porque te acabas de bañar.

 

Su hermano asintió y buscó una chaqueta en medio del desorden que era su habitación. En cuanto se la hubo puesto, ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación. Para cuando llegaron a la cocina dispuestos a despedirse de Donna, ella ya no estaba.

 

Gerard se enfureció cuando vio el rostro compungido de su hermano.

 

— Ni siquiera se despidió. — Se quejó en voz baja una vez estuvieron arriba del automóvil.

— Seguramente tenía prisa, Mike. 

— No lo sé, Gee… está muy rara últimamente. Siempre está enojada. — Gerard apretó con fuerza el volante. Si había algo que odiaba era que su mamá fuera así de distante con Michael. Como si le diera asco estar junto a él.

— No pasa nada. Igual sabes que si quieres irte a vivir conmigo, te aceptaré gustoso. — Apartó su vista del camino, sólo por unos instantes para ver con orgullo como Mikey esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— No sabes cómo me gustaría eso, Gee.

 

Way se lo había propuesto muchísimas veces a su madre, incluso le había contado a su padre y él estaba más que de acuerdo, pero Donna siempre se negaba. Gerard no entendía porqué. Era como si ella se empeñara en hacer infeliz a Michael. Porque él no era feliz con ella. Siempre había querido vivir con Donald y él, sin embargo ella no lo aceptó.

 

— ¿Y cómo te va en la escuela? — Preguntó, tomando la vía que le llevaría al hospital, donde, como todos los meses, le dirían que Mikey sigue igual de enfermo que antes y que lo único que podían hacer era mejorar su calidad de vida.

 

Después de haber dejado a Mikey en su casa, ya que Donna le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que quería a su hijo de vuelta en casa, en cuanto su revisión terminara, Gerard no quiso regresar a su departamento donde estaría solo. Además, faltaba sólo una hora para ir a su reunión, así que no le veía mucho caso ir a su piso para luego salir casi de inmediato.

 

Por eso decidió visitar a Donald en su clínica. Igual así aprovecharía para poder contarle acerca de lo que le dijeron en el hospital y pedirle que lo acompañara, ya que no le gustaba ir solo a las reuniones donde únicamente se hablaba de dinero, negocios y cosas de ese estilo que él no entendía y tampoco le importaba entender.

 

Al llegar al edificio ignoró el elevador y subió por las escaleras. Silbó una melodía sacada de ningún lugar con la vista fija en el piso. Aquella improvisada visita que le hizo a Mikey le había puesto extrañamente de buen humor, haciendo que casi olvidara lo que había hecho horas atrás.

 

Entró a la sala de espera y la cruzó, dispuesto a verse con su papá, sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en su camino y él se detuvo sorprendido. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con unos impresionantes ojos avellanas.

 

Mentiría si dijera que no sabía quién era el dueño de aquellos ojos.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? — Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado. Frank le miró extrañado.

— Trabajo con tu papá, Gerard. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?

 

El oji-olivo trató de hacer memoria y entonces recordó: aquella vez que fueron a casa del padre del castaño.

 

— ¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento, suelo olvidar las cosas con facilidad. — El menor le sonrió en señal de empatía y se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Frank fue el primero en romper el contacto.

— Tu papá no tarda en poder recibirte. — Habló el oji-avellana, apartándose de él y caminando hacia el escritorio donde tenía un par de carpetas. Tal vez los expedientes de los pacientes. — Ahora se encuentra con un paciente.

— Entiendo. 

 

Gerard se paseó alrededor del menor, tratando de mirar lo que hacía. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Hasta ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que Frank siempre, de alguna u otra forma, se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él y eso no lo entendía ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

 

Way, tan indiscreto como siempre, estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porqué, cuando la puerta del consultorio de su padre se abrió. Por ella salió una señora tomando de la mano a su hija, quien tenía fija su mano en una de sus mejillas; seguramente le habían quitado una muela. Junto a ellas, salió su padre salió, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

 

— Nos vemos luego, Señora Bell. Cuídate mucho esas muelas, Lily.

— Sí, Doctor Way. Hasta luego. — Se despidió entre lagrimeos la pequeña, robándole una sonrisita al pelirrojo.

 

En cuanto salieron del lugar, el dentista se giró sobre sus talones para poder ver a su hijo.

 

— ¡Gerard! ¿Y ese milagro que vienes? — Preguntó, abrazando a su hijo. Gerard soltó una risita infantil cuando se separaron. 

— Sólo venía a saludar y avisarte que Mikey hoy tuvo cita con el doctor. — Por el rabillo de los ojos, pudo ver cómo Frank alzaba la cabeza interesado. El pelirrojo se percató que hasta ese momento los dos chicos aún no se conocían. Debía de presentarlos pronto…

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo todo? — Preguntó Donald con angustia mal disimulada. — ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

— Nada nuevo. — Contestó cabizbajo Gerard. — Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre… Al menos no ha empeorado.

 

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados durante unos minutos hasta que el mayor rompió con aquel espeso silencio. Le dio una palmada en el brazo a su hijo y éste apenas y pudo sonreír.

 

— Bueno, demos gracias a Dios que Mikey sigue con nosotros.

— Sí… — _¿Pero cuánto tiempo duraría eso?_ — Por cierto, papá. — Habló, llamando la atención de Donald. — Hoy tengo una reunión con la editorial y quería saber si me acompañas, ya sabes que eso no me gusta…

— No sabes cómo me gustaría, hijo. — Contestó Donald. Gerard supo al instante que su papá se negaría. Tenía aquellas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que mostraban su angustia. Al menos realmente lo sentía. — Todavía tengo un par de citas que atender…

— Ah, está bien, pá. No te preocupes. — El pelirrojo trató de sonreír, sin embargo no pudo. — Entonces me voy…

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no llevas a Frank? Apuesto a que se la pasarán bien. — Propuso el mayor de los Way, extendiendo su brazo hacia su empleado, logrando que Gerard prestara su atención en él.

— ¿Yo? Pero… aún me faltan un par de horas por cubrir y…

— ¡Pero nada! — El dentista caminó hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba su hijo. — Ve, Frank. Diviértete, además, es viernes. Un joven como tú debería de andar de fiesta ahorita, no trabajando.

 

Gerard miró divertido la escena. La carita llena de confusión por parte de Iero y la sonrisa alegre de su padre. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Era una buena idea. Además, así podría conocer más al castaño, quien le parecía una persona sumamente interesante. También, debía de confesar que sentía un poco de curiosidad sobre el motivo por el cual lo encontró tan destrozado hace casi una semana atrás.

 

— Vamos, Frank. Si te aburres, prometo llevarte hasta tu pensión, ¿sí?

 

Frank le miró por unos instantes. Hasta que suspiró resignado y ambos Way ensancharon su sonrisa con satisfacción.

 

— Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes que viene, señor Way.

— Claro, hijo, no te preocupes, disfruta de la noche.

 

Gerard se despidió con la mano de su padre y con el menor, bajó las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento y subirse a su coche.

 

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, hablaron un par de veces aunque permanecieron en silencio durante más tiempo. A Gerard no le importaba, siempre y cuando hablaran más durante su reunión. 

 

Encendió la radio, justo en una estación donde tocaban rock actual. Apenas habían transcurrido un par de segundos que había iniciado la canción y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Frank comenzaba a mover los pies y manos al ritmo de la batería. Tarareaba en voz baja la canción, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

 

— Entonces… Te gusta Interpol, eh. — Medio afirmó, como el que no quiere la cosa. Frank le miró extrañado, para después dedicarle una sonrisa pequeña, al comprender de qué hablaba.

— Sí, es una de mis bandas favoritas. De hecho, ésta es mi canción favorita de ellos.

 

El pelirrojo asintió, a él también le gustaban. Estuvo tentado en subir al volumen hasta que Frank habló de nuevo. Cabe decir que se sorprendió un poco, ya que él era quien solía iniciar las conversaciones entre ellos.

 

— Y ésta reunión tuya… ¿de qué se trata? — Preguntó. El oji-olivo hizo una mueca y alzó los hombros.

— La verdad, no sé de qué va. Sólo me dieron la dirección y dijeron que era parte de la publicidad para uno de mis libros.

 

Escuchó una risita por parte del castaño, quien miraba por la ventana. Gerard sonrió distraídamente. Se rascó de nuevo las muñecas, logrando que sangraran levemente. 

 

— ¿De qué trata tu libro? — Preguntó de repente Frank. Tenía la vista fija en las vendas del pelirrojo, notando la sangre seca y la fresca que comenzaba a salir. Incómodo por su manera indiscreta de verlo, se bajó las mangas del abrigo.

— Sinceramente es muy malo. — Contestó en medio de una sonrisa chueca. — No es la gran cosa.

— ¡Vamos, Gerard! — Le instó animadamente el menor para que le contara. Gerard, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, no le había visto tan emocionado. — Cuéntame, apuesto a que es buenísimo.

— No lo sé... — Suspiró, casi derrotado y el castaño se sentó de tal manera en que pudiera verlo por completo.

 

Mientras el oji-olivo se debatía entre decirle o no, su GPS le indicó que en la siguiente esquina tenía que virar a la derecha, llegando así a su destino. Le hizo caso y cuando paró, se sorprendió al ver que estaba frente a un hospital.

 

Apagó el motor, a pesar de quedarse dentro del automóvil por un rato más. Ambos hombres contemplaron el edificio, preguntándose el porqué los habrían mandado a aquel lugar.

 

— ¿Aquí será la reunión? — Preguntó Frank.

— Se supone… es decir, — Gerard tomó la pequeña hoja donde estaba escrita la dirección y la comparó con la que tenía en el GPS. — es la misma dirección.

 

El castaño asintió y se quitó el cinturón a la vez que abría la puerta. Way, al verlo, le imitó y bajó rápidamente del automóvil. Alcanzó al menor justo cuando éste iba entrando al hospital. Al llegar a la recepción, la enfermera les vio extrañada y, casi inmediatamente después, abrió sus ojos en señal de reconocimiento y corrió hacia ellos.

 

— ¡Señor Way! Es un placer tenerlo aquí. — Saludó la mujer de blanco. El escritor no pudo evitar sentirse un poco confundido.

— ¿Me conoce? — Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar. La mujer soltó una risita y lo tomó del codo, llevándoselo hacia el elevador.

 

Gerard, al ser prácticamente arrastrado por la mujer, extendió su mano hacia atrás, como si estuviera tanteando en el aire. Frank pareció captar el mensaje, así que tomó su mano y se dejó jalar por el pelirrojo.

 

Los tres subieron al elevador y ellos aún permanecían tomados de la mano. 

 

— Los niños adoran sus libros. — Comenzó a hablar emocionada la mujer, quien seguramente no pasaba de los treinta. — Sobre todo aman a Party Poison, siempre están peleando por ser él.

 

Fue ahí donde el pelirrojo pudo conectar todo y darse cuenta qué era lo que haría ahí: le encantaba leerle a los niños de los hospitales. 

 

El elevador se detuvo en la sala de espera de pediatría. Bajaron y caminaron hacia la habitación donde estaban todos los niños de aquella sección. Al entrar, Gerard se maravilló al ver las paredes llenas de sus personajes: Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, algunos Draculoids y al villano: Korse.

 

Muchos de los niños saltaron en sus camas y otros corrieron hacia él al verlo entrar.

 

Tuvo que soltar de la mano de Frank para poder abrazar a una niña que le abrazaba con cariño, como si le conociera desde siempre. Debía de admitir que aquel gesto le enterneció e hizo que el corazón se le hinchara lleno de orgullo; le gustaba que los niños le tuvieran cariño y lo vieran como una especie de modelo a seguir, aún cuando era un desastre andante.

 

— Bueno, niños, háganse a un lado para que el señor Way y su amigo puedan pasar al centro de la habitación y puedan leerles un libro.

 

Los niños se esparcieron rápidamente, ansiosos por escuchar sus historias favoritas leídas por su héroe. Se subieron a sus camas junto algunos niños que no podían pararse por sus enfermedades; otros tomaron asiento en el piso y un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, corrió hacia Frank y se sentó en sus piernas, sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera.

 

Gerard sonrió abiertamente y sentó en su regazo a la niña que momentos atrás le había abrazado. La pequeña se aferró a su ropa y él continuó abrazándola con cariño.

 

— ¿Qué quieren que les lea ésta noche? — Preguntó una vez todos estuvieron en su lugar.

— ¡La parte donde los Killjoy derrotaron a una horda entera de Draculoids! — Gritó un pequeño de seis años, mientras simulaba con sus manitas que disparaba una pistola de rayos láser. Frank rió divertido.

— ¡No! — Gritó una niña a lo lejos. — Mejor cuando Kobra Kid salva a Jet Star de la lava ardiente.

 

De pronto el cuarto se llenó de cuchicheos exaltados, donde los pequeños debatían sobre cuál era la mejor parte del último libro que había sacado Gerard. Miró divertido a todos lados hasta que su mirada se topó nuevamente con los ojos avellana de su invitado. 

 

Éste le miraba con los ojos llenos de brillo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía la cabeza gacha para poder escuchar lo que el pequeño en sus pernas trataba de decirle.

 

— Cody dice — Habló de pronto Frank, logrando que los gritos cesaran. — Que quiere escuchar el pasaje donde Party Poison y Fun Ghoul hablan después que escaparon del volcán.

 

El silencio en la habitación se hizo más profundo y el pequeño Cody escondió su rostro en el pecho del castaño. A Gerard le sorprendió que quisiera aquel capítulo, sin embargo, lo haría, porque era uno de sus favoritos y le gustaba la amistad entre ambos Killjoy.

 

— ¿Alguien tiene el libro? He olvidado el mío en casa.

 

Todos los niños de la habitación buscaron sus respectivos libros por todo el lugar. Al final, una niña de aproximadamente diez años se acercó corriendo al pelirrojo. Se apartó de él, ruborizada, después que el escritor le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

 

Gerard buscó a través de las páginas de su libro hasta que llegó al capítulo que buscaba, el penúltimo para ser exactos. 

 

La portada del capítulo era un volcán, donde se encontraba la guarida general de Korse. Los Killjoy, después de haber estado buscándola durante todo el libro, la habían encontrado luego de haber secuestrado un par de Draculoids, logrando sacarles la información.

 

Era la batalla final. Bueno, al menos la de ese libro, ya que sus editores le habían recomendado que hiciera una segunda parte para terminar con la historia de los Killjoy.

 

Después de encontrar la escena que buscaba, se aclaró la garganta logrando robar toda la atención de los niños y Frank, quien nunca había escuchado sus historias.

 

Comenzó a leer y ningún ruido se escuchó en la habitación:

 

_“Kobra Kid y Jet Star habían logrado escapar ya del volcán. Party Poison y Fun Ghoul, por otro lado, aún estaban dentro de la guarida de Korse; trataban de aniquilar tantos como les era posible, tratando de vengar a sus padres, abuelos y amigos. A todo aquel que fue engañado por BL/ind._

_Poison sabía que la venganza nunca era la solución; sólo creaba un ciclo sin fin de odio, donde mucha más gente moría. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Haberse enterado que Korse, quien personalmente mató a sus padres, escapó justo cuando lo tenía entre sus manos, lo hizo enfurecer._

_Ahora sólo podía ver rojo._

_No le importaba a quién le disparaba. Sólo quería matar._

_“¡Poison!” gritó Ghoul._

_El líder de los Killjoy había olvidado por completo que su compañero aún estaba ahí. Se dio la media vuelta para ver hacia la dirección donde escuchó el grito de Fun Ghoul._

_Éste se encontraba en el suelo detrás de él, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Party Poison observaba con horror cómo una docena de Draculoids corrían hacia ellos y apuntaban directamente a su amigo. Hasta ese momento pudo correr hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos._

_Lo único que le importaba ahora era mantener a salvo a Ghoul._

_Corrió presuroso a la salida, escapando justo antes que la guarida dentro del volcán se derrumbara. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, Poison trató de detener el sangrado de Ghoul._

_“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó realmente angustiado, quitándose con rapidez su chaqueta y la playera también, rompiéndola en el acto para usarla como torniquete._

_“He estado peor, hombre. Relájate.”_

_“¡¿Relajarme?!” Gritó desesperado el líder de los Killjoy. “Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo me voy a relajar?”_

_Fun Ghoul no dijo nada. Las palabras de Party Poison cayeron sobre ambos. Poison nunca había hablado de amistad entre sus compañeros, ni siquiera era amoroso con Kobra Kid, quien era su hermano._

_Ghoul se levantó sin importarle dañarse más el brazo y envolvió a Poison en un abrazo._

_Era de esperarse que nuestro reservado Killjoy se sorprendiera, sin embargo le regresó el abrazo._

_“Tú también eres mi mejor amigo y moriría por ti.” Ghoul susurró a modo de confesión. Poison sonrió en medio del abrazo y, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, se alegró de estar vivo._

_“Los Killjoy nunca mueren.” Sentenció._

_Ghoul rió ante las palabras de su líder y mejor amigo. Rompió el abrazo porque se sentía cansado. Poison lo tomó entre sus brazos y cargó con él.  
Fun Ghoul jamás le diría que fue él quien le disparó.”_

 

— Gracias de nuevo por traerme — Agradeció Frank una vez estuvieron frente a su pensión. 

 

Después que Gerard terminó de leerles un par de capítulos más a los niños, la enfermera dijo que era ya muy tarde para que los pequeños siguieran despiertos, por lo tanto, tuvieron que marcharse. No sin antes, claro, prometer que volverían pronto.

 

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y el pelirrojo había insistido tanto en llevarlo a su piso, que Frank no pudo negarse. Aunque debía de admitir que se encontraba tan cansado que sólo había rechistado por educación.

 

— No, gracias a ti por acompañarme. — Contestó Gerard mientras le miraba desde su asiento. — Me la he pasado bastante bien a tu lado.

 

El castaño sonrió abiertamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y mantenía la mirada fija en ellos. Sentía la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, como si tratara de hacer que alzara la cabeza para mirarlo, sin embargo, por algún motivo, Frank no quería hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento.

 

— Gerard… — le llamó en voz baja. 

 

— ¿Qué sucede, Frank? — Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo. El menor se armó de fuerza y ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder verle. Se sentía ligeramente nervioso sin estar realmente seguro el porqué. Eh… me estaba preguntando…

 

Y de nuevo, como aquella vez en el restaurante, la tonada melancólica que era tocada por una guitarra los interrumpió. Gerard hizo una ligera mueca cargada de disgusto y le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que esperara un minuto. Contestó la llamada y al escuchar la voz de la persona que les interrumpió, el estómago del castaño se hizo un nudo.

 

— ¿Mañana? — Al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Dennis le decía, ya que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. — Pero… oh, entiendo. No, no te preocupes, está bien, nos vemos. Descansa, bonita.

 

Frank sonrió con tristeza. De nuevo aquella opresión. ¿Por qué olvidaba que Gerard y la rubia eran novios? Se quitó el cinturón y ahogó un suspiro. Escuchó que Way se quitaba también su cinturón y le detuvo rápidamente.

 

— No es necesario que me acompañes. 

— Quiero hacerlo, Frank. — Contestó, sin saber porqué aquel repentino cambio en el menor.

— Nos vemos luego, Gerard.

 

Se bajó del automóvil lo más rápido que le fue posible y corrió hacia la pensión, dejando completamente confundido al pelirrojo.

 

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, Frank se puso los audífonos y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, con la almohada en la cara y las luces apagadas. Se sintió mal por actuar así con él, porque el oji-olivo ha estado con él las dos ocasiones donde más destruido se ha sentido. No le ha cuestionado nada, simplemente está ahí. Abrazándolo.

 

Pero no pudo evitar querer salir de ese carro de inmediato y no querer volverlo a ver. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por querer a Gerard a su lado. 

 

Quizás Way le gustaba más de lo que esperaba.


	9. Capítulo 08.

— ¿Qué te parece éste, cariño? — Preguntó la rubia apenas salió del vestidor. Modeló un poco el vestido plateado que tenía puesto y Gerard la contempló mientras sorbía un poco de su raspado. 

— Me gusta más el esmeralda, el que te probaste después del rojo. Ese se veía bonito en ti.

 

Dennis soltó una risotada y el pelirrojo sonrió. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y también hacerla reír. Le recordaba a aquel año en que se conocieron en París, cuando él era un simple estudiante de Artes Visuales y ella era estudiante de gastronomía.

 

El oji-olivo ensanchó un poco su sonrisa al ver cómo la chica se miraba frente a un espejo desde todo ángulo que le fuera posible. Se sentía agradecido de conocerla, sin ella, su estancia en aquel país habría sido desastrosa, más porque no hablaba el idioma. 

 

— Creo que tienes mejor gusto que tu hermana, Gerd. — Confesó en medio de una sonrisa. — A ella le gustó más éste la vez pasada. Sinceramente prefiero el esmeralda.

— Te dije. — Contestó Way complacido por tener mejor gusto que Holly.

 

Era miércoles por la tarde, ambos estaban en el East Chase, uno de los mejores centros comerciales de Manhattan. Gerard había despertado con ganas de ir a comprar lo que fuera y después de meditarlo durante toda la mañana, decidió llamar a Dennis, seguro que a ella le gustaría acompañarlo. Cuando la chica le contestó le dijo que ella ya se encontraba allí.

 

Alzó el rostro y comenzó a dar vueltas en su asiento una vez que la rubia volvió a entrar al vestidor para ponerse su ropa. Después de ahí irían a buscar algo de ropa para él. Quería un poncho. Sin embargo estaba seguro jamás encontraría uno ahí. Tal vez tendría que ir hasta México a comprarse uno, porque, de ahí eran los ponchos, ¿cierto…? 

 

Demonios, realmente quería uno.

 

Un par de vueltas después terminó mareado y se detuvo, encontrándose a Dennis frente a él con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Se veía más preciosa de lo normal aquel día ¿Estaría usando nuevo maquillaje?

 

— ¿Terminaste, Way? — Preguntó. Modesty le quitó su raspado y le dio un trago. Se miraron a los ojos y Gerard hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios, sabiendo que la rubia jamás se resistía a ese gesto. 

— Quiero un poncho, Den. 

 

La chica le miró incrédulamente y después comenzó a reír, como si se tratara de un buen chiste. 

 

Caminó hacia las cajas con el vestido plateado en una mano y una camisa negra en la otra. Camisa que el mismísimo Gerard Way había escogido para ella. Era bonita, por cierto. Si él fuera mujer la usaría… y aunque no lo fuera. Sólo le pegaría una araña Killjoy al reverso y listo ¿Quién notaría que no era de hombre?

 

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y la siguió. Al alcanzarla le quitó el vaso de su raspado y sorbió, dándose cuenta que ya se lo había terminado. La fulminó con la mirada sin ningún resultado: Dennis ni siquiera se inmutó.

 

Una vez que hubieron pagado, caminaron juntos hacia la salida de la tienda. Estaban a punto de abandonarla, cuando Gerard lo vio. Estaba ahí, casi llamándole.

 

Dejó de caminar y se acercó a él. Dennis le miró con curiosidad, alzando una de sus cejas.

 

— ¿Qué sucede, Gerd? — Preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Lo estás viendo? — Gerard lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició. — Es tan bonito…

— Gerard… es de mujer. Además, es un poncho…

— ¡Por eso mismo! — Exclamó emocionado el oji-olivo. — Te dije que quería uno.

— ¡Creí que estabas bromeando! — Contestó la rubia entre divertida e incrédula. — ¿Hablas en serio, Way?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo no he hablado en serio? — Preguntó tomando el poncho y viendo la talla. Un mediano le quedaría bien, ¿verdad? 

 

Dennis le miró seria, aún cuando el oji-olivo tenía la mirada pegada en aquel espantoso pedazo de tela azul marino. Suspiró derrotada, notando que realmente lo quería. La oji-gris tomó uno talla large y se lo extendió. Gerard le miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente ofendido y extrañado.

 

— Pruébate ambos y no los uses cuando estés conmigo. — Dijo.

 

El pelirrojo rió divertido, aunque algo en el tono que usó la chica le decía que hablaba en serio. Fue hacía los vestidores para hombres y en el camino se encontró unos pantalones negros que se verían bien con el poncho y las botas que traía en ese momento. Las tomó sin importarle de dónde lo hizo y se metió al vestidor.

 

Media hora más tarde, Dennis y Gerard caminaban con sus bolsas en casa mano. El oji-olivo no se había resistido y, con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa, se metió a uno de los baños y se puso la ropa que había comprado. Dennis le miró con el ceño fruncido en cuanto salió, presumiendo su nuevo atuendo. Sin embargo, se guardó sus comentarios para sí misma. Eso sí, lo que no se guardó, fue el comentario sobre sus muñequeras. 

 

— Gee… ¿por qué traes eso? — Preguntó la chica, mientras él se acomodaba el cuello del poncho. Al principio no entendió a que se refería, hasta que Dennis tomó su mano derecha y tocó las muñequeras negras.

 

Gerard viró los ojos y apartó su mano. No quería dar explicaciones, así que simplemente la ignoró.

 

Iban hacia una cafetería cuando un imbécil que se cruzó en su camino, le chifló a Dennis y le dijo un par de cosas obscenas que debieron ser piropos, pero aún así hicieron enojar a cierto pelirrojo oji-olivo.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa, pendejo? — Le preguntó furioso Gerard al sujeto. — Es de pésima educación decirle eso a las mujeres.

 

El tipo se le quedó viendo, como si no supiera porque le hablaba así. Por su parte, Gerard tomó del brazo a la oji-gris y la pegó a él. Hasta ese momento, los ojos del individuo se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, haciendo enojar aún más al pelirrojo.

 

— ¿Me dirás que es tu novia? — Soltó en son de burla. — ¡Eres un jodido maricón!

 

El enojo de Gerard sólo pudo aumentar al escucharlo hablar ¿Le había llamado “ _jodido maricón_ ”? ¡Él no estaba jodido! Mucho menos era gay…

 

— Eres un imbécil. — Contestó Dennis, tan fría y seca que hasta el pelirrojo se sintió ofendido.

 

Dennis lo sacó de ahí casi arrastrando y se metieron a su cafetería preferida, sentó a Gerard en el asiento de una mesa vacía y se fue directamente hacia la caja, sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Al regresar, la chica le extendió una taza de té negro.

 

El oji-olivo la tomó y le dio un sorbo. Dennis suspiró.

 

— Dilo. — Ordenó la rubia. Gerard le miró molesto y dejó su taza a un lado. 

— No soy gay. — La chica soltó una risita, logrando que el mayor arrugara ligeramente el ceño. — ¿Qué?

— Estás usando ropa de mujer, tienes el cabello teñido y de un tono cereza que en ocasiones se ve hasta rosa, tu sombrilla es de colores y antes de cambiarte traías una bufanda que bien pudo ser la bandera gay… ¿y dices no serlo?

 

Gerard estuvo a punto, a casi nada, de soltar un gritito que no ayudaría nada a su herida hombría. Miró ofuscado a la chica, quien escondía una sonrisa dentro de su vaso de café. Él no era gay, no quería ser gay… y no es que tuviera algo contra los homosexuales, para nada ¡Los amaba! Su mejor amiga era lesbiana o algo así y la adoraba, era sólo que… ¿Qué diría la gente si lo era? No quería ser conocido como aquel “ _jodido maricón_ ” que escribe libros para niños. No le haría bien a su naciente carrera.

 

— ¿Tú crees que lo sea? — Preguntó tímido, agachando un poco la cabeza, como si temiera que los demás podían escucharle. — Quiero decir… quizá sea un poco afeminado, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que sea homosexual. 

 

Dennis asintió y dejó a un lado su vaso. Entrelazó sus manos entre sí y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

— Elemental, mi querido Way. — Soltó la chica aumentando un poco su acento. — Sin embargo, no eres completamente heterosexual y _lo sabes_. Estás comenzando a notarlo. — Recalcó la chica, incomodando a Gerard en el acto.

— Quizá es temporal… — Intentó defenderse con voz débil el pelirrojo.

— Gerard, — habló con dulzura la rubia. — ya no eres un adolescente. No puedes estar confundido respecto a esto. Tal vez no eres gay, pero no puedes negar que te atrae…

— ¡No lo digas! — La interrumpió suplicante Way. 

— …Un hombre. — Terminó. Gerard le miró dolido. Dennis le sonrió con dulzura y tomó de su mano por sobre la mesa. — Tranquilo, Gee, no tiene nada de malo. Es completamente natural y quienes te quieren, entenderán. — Finalizó, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. 

 

Gerard hizo un gesto cargado de angustia y miró el interior de su bebida. No se le apetecía nada el café negro en ese momento.

 

Quizá Dennis tenía razón, pero… ¿cómo se había dado cuenta antes que él? Además, ¿cómo supo que comenzaba a sentir _algo_ por un hombre?

 

Seguramente tenía una cara bastante graciosa, ya que Dennis volvió a reír, robándose toda su atención.

 

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, uh? — Le preguntó la oji-gris.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo notaste? — Contestó con otra pregunta, la cual salió de su boca en voz baja. La rubia sonrió en señal de satisfacción y se acomodó en su lugar.

— Bueno, creo que desde que fuimos novios. — Comenzó. — Eras muy atento y cariñoso, sí, sin embargo hubo algo más de ti que me encantaba… — De pronto calló, pensando si sería correcto lo que estaba a punto de decir: — y eso era que fueras tan afeminado. 

 

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello se vio tentada en esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza así que lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada de los ojos olivos de su ex novio, quien estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad.   
Ahora aquello tenía un poco más de sentido… no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado.

 

— Entonces, ¿logré que una lesbiana se fijara en mí?

 

Dennis soltó una carcajada nerviosa y siguió así hasta que un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

 

— Algo así — Contestó al final, aún entre pequeñas risas. — Sólo que no soy lesbiana, Way…

— Claro, claro — Recordó Gerard mientras agitaba su mano. — Eres algo así como “ _Hollysexual_ ” — Dijo sintiéndose un poco raro por ello. Su ex novia estaba enamorada de su hermana. Raro, ¿no? 

— Así es. — Afirmó la chica. — Así como tú eres “Franksexual…” al menos por el momento. — El pelirrojo quiso preguntarle cómo fue que supo que él comenzaba a sentirse confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el castaño. Sin embargo Dennis se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y le hizo una señal para que le imitara. — ¿Me llevas a casa, Gerd?

 

El aludido asintió, se bebió el resto de su té de un sorbo y salió del lugar junto a la chica.

 

Dennis vivía en un departamento en la quinta avenida. Vivía sola ya que sus padres se rehusaban a dejar Inglaterra y era hija única, por lo que al no tener ningún hermano, Gerard y ella eran muy unidos.

 

En cuanto se conocieron tuvieron una clase de amistad, después se hicieron novios, se amaron y la cosa, pero por cuestiones de la vida tuvieron que terminar. Dos años después, se volvieron a encontrar en una tienda departamental en Nueva York. Volvieron a ser novios, sin embargo, luego de casi un año, terminaron de nuevo: con una rubia llorando y confesándole que estaba enamorada de Holly, su hermana.

 

Gerard lo entendió. No la juzgó por eso y ni siquiera se sintió mal. Tal vez esa fue su primera pista acerca de sus preferencias y él no lo notó… o no quiso hacerlo. En fin, después de un mes de haber terminado con su noviazgo, volvieron a hablarse y ahora son tan unidos como siempre. 

 

Ahora ambos estaban en la espaciosa recámara de la rubia: Gerard con una toalla en la cabeza y sin su poncho, acostado en la cama de Dennis y ella estaba sentada en una cómoda, cepillándose el cabello y con su bata ya puesta.

 

Cuando llegaron a su casa, el ahora ex pelirrojo le arrojó la caja de tinte que había comprado en el camino y le pidió, no, le **exigió** , que le tiñera el cabello. Según él, porque se había cansado de su rojo cereza. 

 

— ¿Te puedes hacer a un lado, Way? — Le pidió la oji-gris. El aludido la miró y se puso de pie rápidamente.

— Lo siento, ya me voy. — Contestó mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza y se puso el poncho.

— No quiero que te vayas, Gerard. Sólo estoy un poco cansada y quería acostarme contigo.

— Lo sé, por eso mismo me voy… hablamos mañana, ¿sí?

 

Dennis iba a replicar justo cuando Gerard le dio un beso en la frente y le deseó una buena noche. El oji-olivo la dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió disparado del lugar. La rubia resopló molesta, pero no dijo nada.

 

Desde que habían llegado a su casa que se había portado así de cortante y lo entendía, seguramente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, ya que no todos los días te das cuenta que las mujeres realmente no te atraen.

 

— ¡Iero, piensa rápido! 

 

En cuanto se dio la media vuelta al reconocer la voz de Derek, un sándwich se estrelló contra su rostro, provocando que las personas que lo vieron rieran a carcajadas.

 

Se quitó el emparedado y lo tomó entre sus manos. El castaño se vio tentando en arrojárselo de vuelta y para cuando se decidió a hacerlo, el rubio llegó a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y llevándolo consigo hacia la cafetería del hospital.

 

Estaban en Atlanta, Georgia; habían llegado ahí el día anterior después de un viaje de dieciocho horas. Era una de las excursiones que organizaba cada año el profesor Hobbs, quien impartía la clase de anatomía. Frank no tenía pensado asistir, sin embargo, el mismo viernes que salió con Gerard, se le ocurrió comentarle a Donald acerca del viaje, logrando así que el dentista firmara su permiso.

 

— ¡Eh, Luke! — Gritó el rubio que estaba a su lado, dándole un manotazo a un chico de ojos miel y cabello teñido de un negro azulado. El chico miró al oji-azul sin expresión alguna, como si fuera una mosca insignificante.

 

Derek rió sin razón aparente a la vez que tomaba asiento a un lado del oji-miel, quien siguió comiendo de su ensalada después de la interrupción y se colocó de nuevo sus audífonos, escuchando música tan alto que, desde donde Frank estaba sentado, podía escuchar la canción que ahora reproducía su iPhone.

 

El chico rubio que hablaba animadamente a su lado, era Derek Curtis, algo así como su amigo. Sí, no era simplemente un compañero a pesar que sólo se conocían de hace unas semanas. 

 

A diferencia con Holly y Gerard, el castaño no se sentía intimidado a su lado. Tal vez era por lo mismo de las edades, pero con Derek había trabado cierta amistad. Debía de confesar que el chico solía ser bastante pesado con sus bromas, pero a pesar de eso le había tomado cariño. Además, coincidían en muchos gustos tantos musicales, cómo de cómics y películas. 

 

Otra de las cosas que habían ayudado a su creciente amistad, era que ambos chicos iban juntos en cinco de los siete periodos, lo que significaba que se veían todos los días en la escuela, además de tomar el mismo autobús cuando Frank se dirige a la clínica.

 

— ¿Qué te pareció la cosa esa de los partos, eh, Frank? — Preguntó Derek. — Dios mío, es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida. Tanta sangre y fluidos… — Hizo una mueca de total desagrado y Frank rió. — Me alegra tanto ser hombre y no tener que pasar por… _eso_.

— Sólo te quiero recordar que tú saliste de _eso_ , Curtis. — Le hizo notar el castaño. En cuanto al oji-azul le carburó la información, se estremeció y frotó sus antebrazos.

— Me siento tan sucio…

 

Frank volvió a reír ante la exageración de su amigo. Por su lado, Luke seguía escuchando música y el rubio le dedicó una mirada exasperada a la vez que le quitaba uno de los audífonos. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó adormilado el chico. Siempre parecía tener sueño.

— Nada, es sólo que odio que siempre tengas eso puesto. — Contestó con simpleza el oji-azul mientras comía el emparedado que momentos atrás le había arrojado a Frank. 

 

El pelinegro se encorvó un poco a la vez que detuvo su música y guardó ambos audífonos al bolsillo, logrando que Curtis esbozara una sonrisita en señal de victoria. 

 

Luke era el mejor amigo de Derek, o al menos así se lo había presentado una semana atrás. Luke Cooper era un chico bastante tímido y reservado: no solía hablar mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pegado a su celular, escuchando música o mandando mensajes, incluso durante las clases. A Frank le agradaba, aunque casi no hablaba con él. 

 

No entendía cómo aquellos dos chicos podían ser amigos siendo tan diferentes. Por un lado, el rubio era un “brabucón pasivo”, ya que solía gastarle bromas a la gente, aunque no llegaba al grado de aquellos pesados que le bajan la autoestima a la gente; y por otro lado, estaba el pelinegro, quien era la víctima perfecta para... bueno, gente como Derek.

 

— Disculpen la interrupción, — Resonó la voz de una mujer por todo el comedor. La gente que se encontraba ahí dejó de comer para prestar atención. — pero hay un autobús esperando por la clase del profesor Hobbs de la preparatoria York. Así que, por favor, aborden el autobús en cuanto el almuerzo termine.

 

El rubio y el castaño se miraron, angustiados por tener que irse tan pronto. A Frank le gustaba bastante su nueva escuela, sin embargo aún era adolescente y prefería mil veces andar de viaje que estar siete horas sentado dentro de un aula de clases.

 

— ¿Han terminado de preguntar? — Preguntó Luke, poniéndose de pie aún cuando le faltaba más de la mitad de la ensalada.

— Sí, eso creo… — Contestó Derek en medio de un suspiro. Frank imitó a ambos chicos y se puso de pie.

— Vámonos, será un viaje bastante largo…

 

Y no se equivocó.

 

Después de una llanta ponchada, equivocarse de ruta y haber esperado a que el chofer del autobús dejara a cada uno de sus compañeros en sus respectivas casas, al fin el oji-avellana estaba frente a la pensión. Se despidió con la mano del chofer, tomó sus cosas y saltó del autobús. 

 

La lluvia no había aminorado y a él no se le apetecía del todo mojarse demasiado, así que cruzó la calle corriendo hacia la entrada de la gran casa y al fin ingresó. Subió las escaleras, mientras se colocaba los audífonos de su iPod; se quitó la capucha del hoddie y giró a la izquierda una vez hubo llegado al piso donde se encontraba su habitación. 

 

Al alzar la cabeza, frenó bruscamente gracias a la sorpresa que le invadió en ese momento: frente a la puerta de su habitación, un hombre azabache soplaba sus manos en el vano intento de brindarles un poco de calor; cabe decir que Frank en aquel momento no lo reconoció, puesto estaba acostumbrado a su singular cabellera color cereza, pero en cuanto el hombre se dio la media vuelta y sus ojos olivos se conectaron con los avellanas del castaño, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en señal de reconocimiento.

 

— Gerard, ¿qué haces aquí? 

 

El nombrado bajó sus manos rápidamente y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, el menor se acercó a él y se miraron frente a frente. Frank estuvo tentado en bajar la mirada hacia los delgados labios del mayor, sin embargo, hizo uso de su autocontrol y no cedió a su tentación.

 

— Tenía ganas de verte...

— ¿A mí? — Preguntó el castaño, sinceramente sorprendido.

 

Ambos hombres apartaron la mirada, sintiendo como un sonrojo amenazaba con invadir sus mejillas. Gerard comenzó a removerse intranquilo en su lugar y el oji-avellana supo que tenía que hacer algo antes que la situación se tornara incómoda. Así que sacó las llaves de su habitación y abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado, esperando a que el azabache entrara.

 

Gerard miró el interior de la habitación, casi con temor. Contó hasta tres y pasó al lugar, observando con atención la maltratada pintura del lugar. Frank, al notar lo que estaba haciendo, se sintió más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

 

— Lamento esto… estaba pensando en decorar el lugar en cuanto tenga el dinero necesario. — Gerard le miró, casi como si no entendiera a que se refería. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo grosero que estaba siendo y comenzó a agitar sus manos con gracia.

— No, no. Es acogedor el lugar, en serio. Y eres una persona bastante limpia y cuidadosa, se nota. Todo está mucho más arreglado que mi departamento.

 

El menor sonrió con gracia y se quitó los audífonos, dejando a un lado el reproductor. Extendió su mano hacia su cama. 

 

— Toma asiento si quieres. Te extendería una silla, pero…

— Tranquilo, hombre, la cama está bien. — Le sonrió el oji-olivo, mostrándose empático. 

 

Caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer, rebotando un par de veces gracias a lo acolchonada que era la cama. Sintió la necesidad de acostarse, sin embargo, sus modales se lo impidieron. Se miraron nuevamente, y Gerard comenzó a pensar que era imposible no hacerlo cuando estaban juntos. Era... bueno, algo necesario. Los ojos de Frank eran tan atrayentes, que consideraba casi pecado no caer rendido ante ellos...

 

Ugh, no le gustaba tener pensamientos tan gay.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó de pronto, notando que no habían hablado durante minutos. Frank alzó una ceja intrigado.

— Tuve una excursión por parte de la escuela. — El castaño se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Gerard asintió. Seguramente había sido por el maestro de química… ¿Hobbit? No, eso no era posible. Eso era del Señor de los Anillos… — ¿Es la primera vez que vienes en estos días? — Frank soltó la pregunta que le carcomía desde hace un par de minutos.

— Eh, sí. Perdona si te incomoda esto... — Contestó Gerard, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie con la intención de irse ya de aquel lugar. 

 

 _Debería dejar de ser tan impulsivo_ , pensó. Ahora que estaba ahí, viendo al castaño, no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer o decir. Tenía miedo de hablar más de la cuenta, tal vez Frank ni siquiera se sentía atraído por él... y no le culpaba, es que, vamos, ¿quién lo haría?

 

Se impulsó con las manos, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y despedirse de aquella cómoda cama, sin embargo, Frank fue más rápido y le detuvo, colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del azabache. Gerard se quedó atónito ante el contacto; aún así no apartó la mano del menor. 

 

Así como estaban, el oji-avellana había ganado un poco de altura, logrando intimidar bastante a Way. No dijeron palabra alguna: Gerard ni siquiera quería hacerlo; Frank no quería arruinar el momento. 

 

El mayor, haciendo gala de su impulsividad, tomó la mano con la que el castaño le tocaba y de esta manera lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo en el acto y lo recostó junto a él en la cama. El silencio era tanto en el lugar, que se podía escuchar a la perfección los acelerados latidos de sus corazones; provocando que el sonrojo de ambos aumentara. 

 

Gerard escondió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y cuello de Frank, y éste último se alegraba de aquello, puesto no quería que el oji-olivo viera cómo lo ponía.

 

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Frank? — Preguntó Gerard, rompiendo el silencio y mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Ya sabes, tomar un helado, ir al cine juntos, comer ensaladas...

— ¿Cómo una cita? — No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, aún cuando se estaba muriendo de nervios. El azabache, por su lado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 

¿Una cita? Él no lo había llamado así dentro de su cabeza, pero... él quería conocer mejor a Frank mediante las salidas. En eso consistían las citas, ¿verdad? Porque además el menor le gusta: le gustan sus ojos y quiere abrazarlo todo el tiempo, así como ahorita. 

 

— Sí, como una cita. — Contestó al final, apretando inconscientemente el abrazo al sentir como Frank devolvía el gesto. — ¿Te parece que mañana pase por ti a la escuela y de ahí nos vamos a comer algo?

— Claro, me parece perfecto. 

— Bien, en ese caso... creo que me voy.

 

Frank asintió aunque la idea no le convencía mucho. Al parecer tampoco a Gerard, ya que no se movió de su lugar, aún cuando él había sido quien dijo que se iría. El castaño rió, provocando que el mayor escondiera más el rostro. 

 

Después de soltar un largo suspiro, se puso de pie, con el menor siguiéndole hasta la puerta de su habitación.

 

— Nos vemos mañana, Frank.

— Cuídate, Gerard. — Le pidió con una sonrisa pequeña, gesto que le pareció sumamente encantador al azabache. Así que no se quedó con las ganas y le plantó un beso en la frente, seguido de un corto abrazo.

— Nos vemos.

 

Y sin agregar nada más, caminó hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajó casi volando y no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la avenida, olvidando por completo que había llegado ahí en su auto.


	10. Capítulo 09.

¿No les ha pasado que se encuentran en un estado de extrema felicidad, donde creen que nada podrá arruinar su día? ¿No? Es una lástima, ya que así podrían entender lo bien que se sentía Gerard en ese instante, quien después de correr a través de toda la avenida, sin un rumbo aparente, recordó que había dejado abandonado su carro frente a la pensión donde Frank estaba viviendo. 

 

Para llegar a él tuvo que tomar un taxi, ya que después de darse cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo, también se percató de lo cansado que se sentía, por lo que no tuvo ganas de correr más. No ese día.

 

Así que en cuanto estuvo de nuevo frente a la pensión, se vio tentado en regresar a los brazos del castaño; sin embargo no lo hizo, convenciéndose que no sería nada bueno demostrarle a Frank lo hostigoso que podía llegar a ser. Si todo resultaba bien al día siguiente, el oji-avellana podría darse cuenta de ello dentro de un par de meses.

 

Después de una hora y media de manejar acompañado de la excelente voz de Morrisey, llegó frente al condominio en donde vivía. Se encontraba de tan buen humor que incluso cuando subió las escaleras, seguía cantando aquella que era una de sus canciones favoritas de los Smiths.

 

_I will go out tonight, but I haven’t got a stitch to wear..._

 

— Vaya, estás de buen humor, hermanito… eso me alegra.

 

El azabache dejó escapar las llaves que tenía entre sus manos, al igual que un pequeño grito, el cual demostró la sorpresa que le invadió al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Ni siquiera la había visto cerca de ahí.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Elizabeth? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando? — Preguntó, esperando que no mucho ya que no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente.

— No más de media hora. — Contestó a la vez que se encogía ligeramente de hombros. Way mayor se preparó para fruncir el ceño claramente compungido. Holly sabía lo que haría, así que le interrumpió antes que comenzara a angustiarse más. — Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Mejor invítame a tu casa y prepárame un chocolate caliente, así estaremos a mano.

 

Gerard le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que la traía por ahí. Ella no solía llegar así como así, siempre le avisaba llamándolo al celular. En ese momento Holly le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, como si supiera lo raro que resultaba todo eso para su hermano.

 

Al final, el oji-olivo soltó un suspiro y recogió las llaves que habían caído de sus manos, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo así hasta que su hermana hubo pasado, para después entrar él. Cerró la puerta y tanteó los bolsillos de su abrigo, en busca de su celular. Lo tomó entre sus manos y una vez lo hubo encontrado, revisó si tenía llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz o algún mensaje de texto.

 

Nope, no tenía nada de eso.

 

Caminó hacia la cocina y dentro de ésta comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar dos tazas de chocolate. Su hermana, por su parte, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que estaban frente a la barra de la cocina. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba hacia el techo que era de un color beige claro. Una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios.

 

— Has cambiado los colores de las paredes. — Soltó después de minutos de silencio. Gerard alzó una ceja mientras le ponía en frente su taza.

— Si, tiene un par de meses. Creí que ya lo habías notado.

— No suelo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, Gery. — Contestó su hermana con un tono de voz completamente distinto al que había estado usando hasta ese momento. Esta vez hablaba con seriedad, como casi nunca lo hacía.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Way con voz queda, mientras se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

 

Holly paró de balancearse en el banco y bajó su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos olivos de su hermano. El corazón del mayor no pudo hacer nada más que acelerarse ¿A qué se refería con ello? ¿Le estaba insinuando algo?

 

Si bien había aceptado que Frank le gustaba, no estaba listo para comenzar a decirle a su familia que sus gustos no eran lo que siempre había pensado. No estaba dispuesto a comenzar una disputa con su familia cuando ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que podría pasar entre el oji-avellana y él.

 

— Dennis me lo dijo… creí que me estaba mintiendo, pero, ¿qué caso tendría que lo hiciera? Sería cruel de su parte. Es una perra, sí, pero no lo sería conmigo. — Continuó la azabache al no ver respuesta por parte de su hermano. Ésta vez, el oji-olivo se aclaró la garganta claramente incómodo, ¿qué Dennis le había dicho? Pero… no sería capaz. Él jamás había hablado acerca de las preferencias de ella.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, Holly. — Contestó al fin, acompañado de una sonrisita nerviosa y alejándose de la barra de la cocina. Sus manos sudaban y se las talló contra su pantalón.

 

Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

 

La menor se puso de pie y dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar a él y lo tomó de las muñecas. Gerard volvió a soltar un pequeño grito ya que sus muñecas comenzaron a dolerle gracias a las cortadas que tenía, y trató de apartarse de su hermana… ¿Desde cuándo era tan agresiva?

 

Forcejearon un par de minutos hasta que la chica se cansó y soltó a su hermano. El mayor le dedicó una mirada cargada de desconfianza e inseguridad.

 

— Joder, Holly, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? — Preguntó aunque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar su respuesta. 

 

La mirada que la menor le dedicó a continuación hizo que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones; sus ojos siempre eran la razón por la cual sabía cuando le mentía, ya que eran bastante transparentes en cuanto se trata de mostrar sus emociones. Por lo tanto, las esmeraldas de su hermana siempre la delataban, y lo que ahora le mostraba no le gustaba para nada. 

 

Se le veía claramente dolida.

 

— ¡¿Por qué reacciono así?! — Cuestionó alterada. Gerard pudo distinguir que sus ojos brillaban gracias a las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo en ese momento. Su corazón se contrajo. Oh Dios… ¿tan mal lo había tomado? — Gerard, eres mi hermano mayor y no sólo eso, también eres mi mejor amigo… — Su voz se quebró y ella hizo una pausa. No le miraba, era como si temiera hacerlo. — No entiendo porqué haces esto…

 

El azabache no lo pudo soportar más y se acercó a su hermana, rodeó su esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo pegó a él. Holly interpuso sus manos entre ellos, como si no quisiera aquel contacto, pero el mayor no desistió y ella terminó cediendo.

 

La chica no lo soportó por más tiempo y comenzó a sollozar, partiendo el corazón de su hermano. Odiaba que llorara, le recordaba a aquellos días en los cuales sus padres se la pasaban gritándose cosas hirientes y Holly, quien dormía en la habitación continua a la de sus padres, entraba a su cuarto, llorando porque no quería que mamá y papá se mataran.

 

Gerard cerró sus ojos con cierto dolor por aquellos recuerdos, pegó más el cuerpo de su hermana al suyo y besó en repetidas ocasiones su cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeños.

 

— Lo siento, Holly… de verdad lo siento, pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar… simplemente sucede. — La oji-esmeralda soltó un sollozo más angustiado y negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que puedes controlarlo, es sólo que parece que no quieres detenerte… — Respondió con la ira invadiendo su voz, a la vez que lo señalaba con el dedo. — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que te estás haciendo? Y si no te importas tú, piensa en tu familia, ¿crees que a nosotros nos gusta que te hagas esto?

 

La menor rompió el abrazo, tomó las muñecas del azabache y alzó las mangas de su abrigo, dejando al descubierto las cortadas que se había hecho aquel día en que fue a visitar a los niños del hospital. Apenas comenzaban a sanar. Lo habrían hecho antes, pero Gerard había continuado cortándose en los días posteriores.

 

Él abrió sus ojos con claro asombro. Intercambió miradas incrédulas entre su hermana y sus muñecas.

 

— Detente, Gerard, por favor. No sigas con esto. No quiero recibir de nuevo una llamada por parte de papá diciendo que estás en el hospital. — Soltó en medio de hipidos causados por el llanto y él no sabía qué decir.

 

De cierto modo se sentía aliviado. Por un momento había creído que Dennis sí había sido capaz de contarle a su hermana acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Frank. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeñita y de nuevo tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos.

 

— Tranquila, Holly. No pasa nada.

— Gerard… no digas eso. No sabes el miedo que me da que algún día se te pase la mano y realmente mueras.

 

 _Ese es el punto,_ pensó. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Continuó abrazándola y repartió pequeñas y cariñosas caricias a lo largo de la espalda de la azabache.

 

— Todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Eli.

 

Continuaron abrazados durante un par de minutos más, hasta que la menor se separó del cuerpo de su hermano para poder limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Una vez que se sintió lista para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermano, alzó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeñita.

 

— Lamento haberme puesto así de histérica. — Se disculpó la oji-esmeralda. — Dennis me había hecho prometer que te hablaría con calma y sin presionarte, pero recordar aquella noche en que tuvimos que ir a verte al hospital me descontroló y… no lo soporté.

— Tranquila, mujercita. — Gerard acarició con ternura el cabello azabache de su hermana antes de pasar uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja. — Deberían de estar conscientes que son mis decisiones, Elizabeth. No deberían de meterse en mis problemas. 

 

Way supo que sus palabras no habían sido las indicadas en cuanto vio que Holly abría sus ojos con la indignación tatuada en ellos y abría su boca, dispuesta a replicar. Así que tuvo que apresurarse a tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos y las acarició con ternura. No quería escuchar más réplicas o lloriqueos.

 

— Oye, no quiero decir que no aprecio lo que tratan de hacer. Claro que lo hago. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin tu compañía, la de papá, Mikey o Dennis. Es sólo que esto… es complicado, ¿sabes? 

— ¿Por qué es complicado? — Preguntó la chica en voz baja, como si temiera que se fuera a quebrar. — Si tan sólo te dejaras ayudar las cosas serían distintas, Gery. 

 

El oji-olivo no pudo evitar virar los ojos, soltó las mejillas de su hermana menor y retrocedió un par de pasos, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Sintió como Holly lo tomaba por el hombro y se pegaba a él.

 

— Mamá dice que tu problema es algo serio… — La simple mención de su madre hizo que la sangre de Gerard hirviera, así que se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, tratando de no decir algo indebido frente a su hermana. — Dice que tal vez necesites de medicación y que tiene un amigo que es psiquíatra, dice que él podría darte lo que necesitas… 

— ¡No necesito medicación, Holly! — Interrumpió un exasperado azabache. Se soltó del agarre y se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente a la oji-esmeralda. — ¿No lo entienden? Ya es demasiado tarde para mí… — El tono de su voz se debilitó y necesitó de unos instantes para normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. — Además, no quiero ir con alguien que me tendrá bajo medicación para hacerme creer que mi vida es mejor y todo es perfecto. No quiero vivir bajo una mentira… ¿Qué es lo que no entienden de eso, eh? 

 

A estas alturas ya presionaba con fuerza sus puños, al igual que sus labios. Odiaba que se metieran en su vida, y no, no lo mal interpreten, por favor. Gerard amaba con toda su alma a su familia; no se imaginaba una vida si ellos y les agradecía que estuvieran ahí para él. Lo que odiaba era que aparecieran justo ahora que estaba más jodido que nunca. Cuando él pidió ayuda casi a gritos nadie apareció. Nadie pareció notar lo desesperado que se hallaba en ese entonces… Y ahora llegaban, queriendo controlar su vida ¿Quiénes se creían ellos? Sí, eran su familia, pero ya no tenían ningún poder sobre él.

 

— Gerard, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. — Insistió Holly. — Mamá dice… 

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que mamá piense, Holly! — Gritó angustiado. — ¡Ella es la que menos derecho tiene de opinar sobre lo que es mejor para mí o no!

 

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, la azabache llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, claramente ofendida, cosa que sólo logró irritar aún más al mayor. No entendía cómo era que su hermana podía sentir algo por su madre siendo la bruja que era.

 

— Es nuestra mamá, Gerard. Ella sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros…

— ¡Dios mío, Elizabeth! ¡Tan sólo escúchate! — El oji-olivo bajó sus manos a su rostro y se lo frotó con desesperación. — Hablas como si no la conocieras… — Replicó aún con las manos en el rostro.

 

Fue hasta el momento en el que escuchó como los zapatos de su hermana resonaban por el piso, que descubrió su rostro para poder verla tomar su abrigo y colocárselo. 

 

— A veces no te entiendo, hermano. Nosotros sólo nos preocupamos por ti y tratamos de comprenderte, pero siempre, de alguna u otra forma nos alejas de ti e impides que te ayudemos.

 

Gerard no dijo nada. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si abría la boca, lo único que podría decir sería algo que terminaría por ofender aún más a su hermana y no quería echar a perder más las cosas, así que continuó mordiéndose los labios hasta que su hermana salió del departamento.

 

Genial, su día se había arruinado.

 

— Gracias, hermanita, en serio. — Escupió al aire y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró. Se tapó el rostro con uno de los cojines y contó hasta treinta. 

 

No iba a gritar. No iba a llorar. No haría nada estúpido. No iba a llorar…

 

— Nadie lo entiende. Nadie… — Su voz se quebró justo en el momento en que sintió como a sus ojos los invadía el escozor de las lágrimas que se obligaba a retener. 

 

Sin embargo, todas sus ganas de retener sus sentimientos dentro de él fueron en vano en cuanto decidió correr hacia el baño y encerrarse en él. No se cortaría, al menos no ahora. Por ahora le bastaría vomitar todo lo que llevaba dentro. 

 

Vomitaría absolutamente todo lo que le hacía daño en ese instante. Se martirizaría recordando todas las vergüenzas que ha pasado, los abusos por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, las humillaciones por las que Donna le hizo pasar, el abuso por parte de ésta... Al menos así podría deshacerse de todas aquellas cosas que tanto sufrimiento le ocasionaban, ya que todos eran demasiado ciegos para verlo.

 

Supo que había amanecido a pesar que aún no había abierto los ojos. Había despertado, ya que la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana de su baño le daba de lleno en los ojos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se rascó la punta de la nariz. No quería despertar, no se sentía descansado. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había dormido. 

 

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer aquel día, así que se obligó a ponerse de pie. Lo hizo lentamente, puesto sabía que sus piernas temblarían gracias a que no había comido desde un par de días atrás y por haber vomitado toda la noche hasta llegar a la sangre.

 

— Jodido irresponsable perezoso. — Se quejó en voz alta mientras estiraba sus extremidades hasta que su espalda tronó. — Todo por no querer mover tu estúpido trasero, estarás con dolor de cabeza… ¿Por qué creíste que dormir en el piso del baño sería buena idea? 

 

Por cierto, lo de vomitar sangre fue algo nuevo y por lo tanto le preocupaba, así que dejaría de vomitar por un tiempo. No quería arriesgarse a dañarse la garganta o cualquier otra cosa. 

 

Se quitó los converse con pereza y comenzó a desvestirse. Sonaría estúpido, pero todo aquel procedimiento de quitarse la ropa le fastidiaba. Lo que él quería era meterse bajo la regadera en ese mismo momento, no tener que descubrir su cuerpo de a poco. Si por él fuera, se metería a bañar con todo y ropa. Igual y así se ahorraba lavar la ropa; odiaba ir a la lavandería.

 

En cuanto estuvo bajo el agua tibia de la regadera comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja. Tenía ganas de cantar algo, sin embargo no recordaba alguna canción que fuera buena para cantar en ese momento. Las únicas canciones que le llegaban a la mente eran demasiado animadas y en ese momento no se sentía para nada animado. Así que desistió y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

 

Otra cosa que odiaba era salir de la regadera, pero no le quedaba de otra. No se podía quedar por siempre bajo el agua. Se arrugaría.

 

Al salir se enredó una toalla en la cintura y tomó otra para secarse el cabello. Se miró al espejo y se arrepintió de inmediato; no le gustaba verse desnudo. Cubrió el espejo con la toalla que tenía en la mano y se dedicó a hurgar en su armario por algo de ropa que pudiera usar aquella tarde.

 

Sabía que después de ese día, su relación con Frank podría cambiar significativamente. No estaba muy seguro respecto a lo que quería tener con el castaño. Le gustaba, sí, ¿pero qué tanto podría gustarle? Es decir, después de esto, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer por él?

 

¿Lo suyo sería tan importante como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

 

El simple pensamiento le aterraba un poco. Frank era una buena persona. Era encantador y maravilloso. Alguien digno de admirar y sabía que él jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos. No sabía de dónde sacaba esa certeza, pero algo dentro de su cabeza se lo aseguraba y eso que él, Gerard Way, era una persona bastante paranoica y le costaba un poco, tal vez mucho, confiar en la gente. Así que esa voz que le decía que podía confiar en Frank debía de tener razón, ¿no es así?

 

En cuanto estuvo listo miró la hora de su celular y se alarmó bastante al ver que pronto serían las tres… ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes y volvió a salir corriendo de la habitación para tomar las llaves de su automóvil y manejar en dirección a la escuela de Frank. 

 

Le tomó un poco más de lo esperado llegar a ella, ya que el tráfico en las calles estuvo bastante pesado. Para el momento en que se estacionó frente a la escuela ya casi no había alumnos. Se desesperó al no ver al oji-avellana en la entrada y comenzó a maldecirse por lo bajo por ser tan impuntual. Genial, había arruinado su oportunidad con Frank y de seguro éste lo odiaría por toda la eternidad.

 

Se bajó del auto y miró por todos lados, ¿de verdad se habría ido ya? 

 

Estaba a punto de irse cuando su vista se topó con un chico castaño que estaba sentado a la orilla de la banqueta del otro lado de la calle, sorbiendo de un envase de jugo. Su vista la tenía pegada al suelo y una de sus manos jugaba con una pequeña piedra que había encontrado por ahí.

 

El corazón del azabache se hinchó de alivio y corrió hacia él, sin fijarse si quiera antes de cruzar. Una vez estuvo a su lado, sostuvo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

 

— Frank, hola. — Saludó cuando se sintió psicológicamente preparado. El aludido alzó la cabeza un tanto espantado y al reconocerlo, sus ojos brillaron llenos de alegría.

— Gerard, creí que te habías arrepentido. — Confesó, logrando que el remordimiento invadiera el cuerpo del mayor.

— Lo lamento muchísimo, no fue mi intención. Me quedé dormido, hubo demasiado tráfico y… de verdad lo lamento tanto. 

 

El menor asintió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Extendió una de sus manos y apresurado la tomó, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo. Cuando el oji-avellana estuvo de pie, el escritor no supo si soltar su mano o no. Estuvo a punto de romper el contacto, sin embargo Frank no se lo permitió, al contrario, apretó con mayor firmeza su mano. 

 

— No te preocupes, Gerd. — Contestó el menor, tomando por sorpresa al azabache al escucharlo llamarle de esa forma. — Está bien, entiendo. — El oji-olivo asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. 

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó.

— Sí, claro. 

 

Cruzaron la calle y fue hasta que Gerard le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, que se soltaron de la mano. El mayor rodeó el coche y se subió a su lugar. Ambos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y después se miraron a los ojos. Hasta ese momento dejaron que los nervios los invadieran.

 

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Preguntó el castaño.

 

Gerard abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo la cerró apenas la hubo abierto. Demonios, anoche se había sumergido tanto en su pasado que ni siquiera se puso a pensar acerca de eso. 

 

Miró al menor y éste pareció entender que no tenía ningún plan en mente. Frank soltó una risita bastante infantil por lo bajo. 

 

— ¿Sabes? Siempre quise ir al parque Hudson. — Soltó el oji-avellana, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó confundido Way. Según él sabía, el Central Park era mucho más concurrido que el Hudson, ¿por qué alguien querría ir a allí?

— De verdad. — Contestó. — ¿Te parece si vamos para allá?

 

Asintió en dirección a Frank y puso en marcha su carro. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ir al Hudson era una buena idea: era un lugar tranquilo, vendían unos helados muy buenos y conocía un lugar en especial donde tenía una buena vista al río por el cual llevaba ese nombre. Sí, era una muy buena idea. Rayos, ojalá a él se le hubiera ocurrido desde un inicio.

 

Estaba tan ocupado recriminándose que no se dio cuenta que Frank le hacía señales para que le prestara atención. Gerard despertó de su ensoñación y se dedicó a observarlo.

 

— ¿Uh, decías algo? — El castaño rió y le mostró su iPod, mientras lo movía de un lado a otro en su mano.

— Te estaba preguntando si te molestaría que pusiera un poco de música. — Repitió por tercera vez. 

— Claro que no me molesta. Confío en que tienes buen gusto si te gusta Interpol. — El menor volvió a reír y desconectó el iPhone de Gerard del cable de audio que salía del descansabrazos que había en medio de ellos.

— Espero no decepcionarte. 

 

Conectó su reproductor, buscó en sus carpetas un poco de música que esperaba fuera del agrado de Gerard y apretó el botón _aux_ para que la canción se escuchara.

 

En cuanto escuchó el inicio de aquella canción, el azabache la identificó rápidamente; aquel bajo era inconfundible.

 

— ¿Te gusta Joy Division? — Preguntó con asombro, arriesgándose a dedicarle una mirada segundos antes que el semáforo cambiara a la luz verde.

— Yep. — Asintió el castaño. — Son una de las mejores bandas del mundo. — Soltó con cierto brillo en los ojos. — ¿Has visto _Control_? — Preguntó sin ocultar la emoción que se adueñó de su voz. 

— ¡Claro que sí! — Contestó de igual forma el mayor. — Lejos, una de mis películas favoritas. También vi un documental de una hora y media acerca del surgimiento de la banda y… Dios mío, podría hablar sobre eso todo el día, pero temo aburrirte.

— ¡Para nada me aburriría! Es genial hablar de ellos. Nunca había conocido a alguien a quien le gustaran tanto como a mí y… es emocionante. — Confesó en medio de risas el oji-avellana, se mordió ligeramente el labio, dejando deslumbrado al mayor.

 

¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo encantadora que era la risa de Frank? Dios, que ciego podía llegar a ser.

 

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando acerca de música, películas, cómics e incluso videojuegos. ¿Era posible que a alguien le gustarán las mismas cosas que a él? Creyó que jamás conocería a alguien así. Después de cuarenta minutos llegaron al parque Hudson.

 

Caminaron a lo largo de éste, hombro con hombro. En varias ocasiones Gerard se vio tentado en tomar la mano del menor entre las suyas, sin embargo, se abstuvo. Sentía que podía llegar a espantarlo, o espantarse a sí mismo. No quería ahuyentar aquella extraña sensación de seguridad que tenía en ese momento.

 

Pararon en la heladería donde vendían los helados favoritos del azabache. Él ordenó lo de siempre y el menor se tomó su tiempo en decidir.

 

— Todos se ven muy buenos. — Dijo después de unos minutos. — No sé cuál escoger.

 

Gerard rió ante la notoria angustia en la voz del castaño y señaló hacia un mostrador.

 

— Podrías comprarte un pretzel dulce. Son muy buenos. 

— Me parece bien, adoro los pretzels. — Ordenó uno y en cuanto tuvieron su helado y pretzel en las manos salieron del local, a dar una vuelta por el mirador que estaba a orillas del parque.

 

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde Gerard siempre se la pasaba sentado cuando iba a visitar aquel parque, se toparon con un cuarteto que interpretaba canciones de los Beatles. Frank lo tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se detuvieran para unirse al círculo que rodeaba a los músicos.

 

El oji-olivo no era un aficionado de la agrupación, aunque debía admitir que realmente no se había dado el tiempo para escucharlos. Eso sí, había una que otra canción que le gustaba de aquella banda gracias a la afición de Holly por ellos. 

 

Holly, ahora que pensaba en ella no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca. Tal vez había sido un poco grosero con ella, pero fue porque se lo había buscado, fue la que se metió con él primero. 

 

En fin, no quería amargarse pensando en ella, lo importante en ese momento era disfrutar de la agradable compañía del castaño y escucharlo cantar en voz baja la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

 

— _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Gee refrain…_

 

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho: _Hey, Gee_? ¿No era _Hey, Jude_?

 

— _Don’t carry the world, up on your shoulder…_ — Dejó de cantar y el resto de la canción se la pasó tarareando, aunque había partes que entonaba más que las otras… Aquello sin duda alguna le tenía sorprendido ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? 

 

En cuanto terminó la canción el menor se alejó de aquel cuarteto, no sin antes dejarles un par de dólares en el estuche que el guitarrista tenía frente a él y éste le dio las gracias con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Way una vez estuvieron un poco más alejados.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. — Me gusta una que otra canción de la banda, en especial esa. No sé… — Contestó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. — Algo tiene.

— No me refería a eso… Hablo de aquel “ _Hey, Gee_.” — Entonó el mayor, logrando sonrojar al castaño. 

— No lo sé, esa canción me recuerda un poco a ti, eso es todo. — Confesó. — Lamento si te molestó… — Se disculpó, aún con el sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas. Gerard no pudo contenerse y tomó las mejillas del menor entre sus manos, pellizcándolas ligeramente. 

— Creo que es tierno, Frankie. No hay nada de qué disculparse. 

— Ya, eso dices… — Contestó, sin estar completamente seguro si Gerard lo decía en serio o se estaba burlando.

— Sí, eso digo y lo que digo es ley y punto. — Finalizó el oji-olivo, con un ligero puchero en sus labios, logrando robarle una sonrisa al menor, la cual se borró casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros.

 

La mirada de Frank bajó hacia los labios delgados del mayor y tragó duro… ¿Qué pasaría si le besaba en ese mismo instante? ¿El buen ambiente que había entre ellos se echaría a perder? ¿Las cosas mejorarían? Volvió a alzar la mirada para observar con devoción los ojos olivos del azabache.

 

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió al sentir como los pulgares de Gerard acariciaban sus mejillas con cariño. La sonrisa que había en su rostro volvió y ladeó un poco su rostro ante el tacto, dejando descansar su mejilla en una de las palmas del mayor.

 

— Desde aquí se ve Jersey. — Habló de pronto Gerard, rompiendo con el silencio nada incómodo que los había rodeado.

 

Frank apenas y le escuchó. Le habría gustado parar el tiempo en ese momento…

 

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó mientras se daba la media vuelta para descubrir que, en efecto, la ciudad que había dejado atrás casi un mes atrás, se veía desde aquel lugar.

 

Se separó de las manos de Gerard y se recargó en el barandal que lo separaba del río. Observó los altos edificios que se podían ver de su ciudad natal y suspiró con nostalgia. 

 

— ¿No extrañas tu hogar, Frankie? — Preguntó el azabache, imitando su posición. Frank rió sin humor alguno, provocando que el mayor le dedicara una mirada interrogante.

 

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, por lo tanto, la luz del día se había tornado de un tono naranja; ese era uno de los momentos favoritos del oji-olivo. Normalmente cuando iba al parque Hudson llevaba consigo su cuaderno de dibujo y se ponía a escuchar música, disfrutando del paisaje y esbozando garabatos de nuevos personajes para sus historias.

 

Ese lugar en específico era muy personal para él. No había algún motivo en especial, simplemente así era. Cuando sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, acudía a aquel lugar y miraba Jersey, como si supiera que ahí se encontraba su única esperanza para salir de aquel foso.

 

— Nunca he tenido un hogar al cual extrañar… — Soltó de pronto el castaño, captando nuevamente la atención de Way. — Lo que sí, es que extraño mis discos.

 

El azabache no pudo evitar esbozar una extraña mueca que debió ser una sonrisa. 

 

Volvió su vista a Frank y sintió que su corazón se detenía por un instante; la luz del sol pegaba directamente hacia donde estaban ellos, ocasionando que los ojos avellanas del menor tuvieran un brillo distinto. Tuvo que hacer uso de su auto control para evitar llevar una de sus manos al rostro del castaño y acariciarlo con delicadeza nuevamente, porque eso provocaba en él: las ganas de tenerlo siempre entre sus brazos y protegerlo del mundo entero, porque no merecía que nadie le dañara.

 

Aunque quizá Frank no necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él. 

 

En su mente, Gerard no podía dejar de repetirse lo mucho que lo admiraba. Por lo que él tenía entendido, y por lo que sabía gracias a su padre, sabía que Frank no había tenido una vida sencilla. No cualquiera soportaría algo como lo que él había tenido que pasar.

 

Tan sólo mírenlo a él: ha intentado terminar con su vida en dos ocasiones, ¿y por qué? Sólo por estúpidas crisis existenciales. Ni siquiera tenía verdaderos problemas…

 

— Eres alguien admirable, Frank. Yo jamás podría soportar lo mismo que tú. — Habló después de una larga pausa. Iero, por su parte, soltó un bufido y pateó las pequeñas piedras sueltas que se hallaban a la orilla del mirador.

— No soy alguien de admirar, Gerard. Creo que seguía ahí porque de una u otra forma sabía que merecía todo ese maltrato. — Confesó el menor, despegando al fin su vista de la ciudad de la cual había escapado. Arrugó entre sus manos la servilleta donde estuvo su pretzel y la guardó en su bolsillo.

 

El mayor le miró boquiabierto, ¿hablaba en serio?

 

— Dios, Frank, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Eres una persona maravillosa, tú no mereces nada de eso. — Way estaba tan asombrado por lo que había dicho el menor que no se dio cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tuvieron sobre él, logrando sonrojarlo.

— No hablemos más de eso. — Pidió Frank, colocándose frente al mayor. — Estamos bien y si continuamos me pondré nostálgico y a nadie le gusta un hombre así. — Finalizó con un intento de sonrisa.

— A mí me gustas así como eres. Aunque igual no me gustaría que estuvieras decaído, suficiente tenemos conmigo.

 

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del oji-avellana, quien acortó la distancia que había entre ellos para poder rodear el cuerpo del mayor entre sus brazos. Pegó su cabeza al pecho de Way y su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

 

Sintió como uno de los brazos del azabache rodeaba su cuerpo y la mano libre se abría paso hacia su cabello para poder acariciarlo con ternura.

 

No recordaba haberse sentido así de bien desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Acarició con la punta de su nariz el pecho de Way y se acercó a su cuello, inhalando el aroma que emanaba su piel. 

 

Le gustaba aquella combinación que hacían su colonia y jabón. Nada de olores extravagantes ni afeminados. Era un aroma sencillo, una mezcla que lo haría sonreír y sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago más tarde aquel día, cuando recordara lo acontecido aquella tarde y oliera su hoddie, el cual estaría impregnado del aroma de Gerard.

 

En cuanto exhaló el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones contra su cuello, vio como la piel del oji-olivo se erizaba ante el contacto. Frank rió infantilmente y alzó la cabeza, para quedar nuevamente frente a frente. Para su sorpresa, el azabache pegó su frente a la suya, ocasionando que la punta de su nariz también rozara con la de él.

 

— Tengo miedo, Frankie. — Susurró Gerard. El corazón del menor dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. No estaba seguro si fue porque sus labios se rozaron o por las palabras del mayor.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Gerard? — Preguntó de igual forma el castaño. Tenía miedo que su voz se quebrara por la expectación. El oji-olivo se remojó los labios antes de hablar. Frank lo vio como una burla, ¿por qué tentaba más su autocontrol?

— De todo… — Confesó al fin. — Absolutamente de todo. Ya no… — El azabache cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza. — Ya no quiero tener miedo.

 

El oji-avellana llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Way y ésta vez fue él quien las acarició con ternura. 

 

— Ya no debes de tener miedo, Gerard... — Susurró, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Normalmente no era bueno consolando a la gente, pero esta vez las palabras llegaban solas a él. — Cada vez que tengas miedo yo estaré a tu lado. Ya no tienes porqué afrontar las cosas por tu cuenta, Gee. Porque yo estaré contigo, así como tú lo has estado. Jamás te dejaré solo. — Terminó en un susurro, mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello.

 

El mayor abrió los ojos ante las palabras del castaño y le miró con intensidad. Una tan grande que sería imposible para Frank apartar su mirada de la suya, aunque lo quisiera. Y lo que siguió a continuación fue tan rápido y espontáneo que aún cuando lo analizaran días después, por separado, obviamente, no sabrían quién fue el que inició aquello, pero… al final, ¿qué importaba? 

 

Lo importante era lo que sucedió. Que sus labios se habían juntado y que estaba disfrutando de una calidez la cual creyeron que jamás encontrarían.

 

Al principio el beso fue un poco torpe e impaciente, como si hasta ese momento se hubieran dado cuenta de lo ansiosos que estaban por ese tipo de contacto con el otro. Luego, las cosas se suavizaron entre ellos y el beso fue más lento e incluso, cariñoso. Sus labios se acariciaban con ternura, en el claro intento de prolongarlo todo el tiempo que pudiesen.

 

No querían que terminara nunca. 

 

Y parecía que iban en serio, puesto que ni siquiera la lluvia logró separarlos en cuanto hizo su aparición; ni siquiera el frío que más tarde se sintió. Siguieron besándose, hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron aire.

 

— No me dejes solo… — Pidió Gerard después que sus respiraciones recuperaron la cadencia normal.

 

Frank negó con la cabeza, aún con sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas del mayor.

 

— Nunca, Gerard. Nunca...


	11. Capítulo 10.

Abrió los ojos y necesitó un momento para recordar que estaba en su habitación, que estaba despierto y lo que acababa de vivir había sido un sueño. Uno muy cruel, por cierto. Se sentó sobre su cama y talló su rostro con el talón de sus manos. 

 

Se sentía vacío. Ni siquiera quería llorar ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Acaso estar vacío era mejor que vivir día a día con un dolor que le dificultaba el respirar cada vez más?

 

Recogió sus piernas y las abrazó mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces hasta que logró volver en sí. Las imágenes de su pesadilla aparecían como flashazos frente a sus ojos cada vez que cerraba los párpados. No quería volver a dormir. Tampoco quería recurrir a las pastillas para conciliar el sueño. Su vida ya estaba jodida así como estaba, no necesitaba de drogas para hacerla peor.

 

Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo, se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina, donde se sirvió un poco de leche con chocolate y comió un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. No se sentía con apetito, pero llevaba días sin comer y cada vez que eso pasaba, las pesadillas volvían a él.

 

¿Por qué seguían atormentándolo?

 

Su celular comenzó a sonar, alejándolo por un momento de sus pensamientos. Regresó a su habitación, buscó el abrigo donde había dejado su celular y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos, contestó.

 

— ¿Bueno? — Preguntó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas. 

— Vecino, hola. — Gerard no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su vecino, Ian, quien vivía justamente en el departamento de enfrente. — ¿Interrumpo algo? 

— No, para nada. De hecho acabo de despertar ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Ian solía llamarle cuando Dennis y Holly se lo pedían. 

 

Después de aquel patético intento de suicidio, su vecino fue quien llamó a Donald para contarle lo sucedido y su familia había seguido en contacto con él para que le echara un ojo de vez en cuando.

 

— No pasa nada grave, — Contestó. — sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar el desayuno conmigo. Tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos a dar un paseo.

 

El azabache sospesó la invitación. ¿Tenía ganas de salir? No realmente. Mucho menos tenía ganas de tener que socializar, pero recordó aquella vez en que su psicóloga en la secundaria le había dicho que cada vez que sintiera que cometería una estupidez, buscara a alguien con quien hablar, que no se quedara solo.

 

Miró sus muñecas. Después de la pesadilla que había tenido, estaba seguro que recurriría a la navaja que tenía guardada en el botiquín para alejar las imágenes de su mente. 

 

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — Respondió después de meditarlo. Escuchó que Ian reía ligeramente al otro lado de la línea y él volvió a sonreír.

— Perfecto. Nos vemos en unos minutos, dejaré que te metas a bañar. — Dijo para después colgar.

 

Way dejó caer su celular sobre la cama y caminó directo a su armario. No tenía ganas de bañarse, además lo había hecho la noche pasada, así que no debía de oler mal. Se colocó sus pantalones, una playera de “El Planeta de los Simios” que Frank le había regalado un par de días atrás y se puso el hoddie que el castaño le había prestado el día anterior.

 

Sonrió ante el aroma que emanaba la prenda y sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba; el efecto que siempre provocaba en él ante el simple recuerdo del menor. 

 

Luego de su primera cita, habían continuado viéndose. Salían los viernes por la noche y Way solía visitarlo en su pensión cada vez que éste se sentía solo, lo cual era casi siempre. Aún no le daban un nombre a lo que tenían y Gerard no tenía ningún problema con eso; sentía que era demasiado pronto, pero debía de admitir que sea lo que fuere que tuvieren, le hacía muy bien.

 

Tomó nuevamente su celular, lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero del hoddie y salió del departamento; no sin antes, claro, tomar sus llaves. En cuanto estuvo afuera, se topó con el sonriente rostro de su vecino.

 

— Buenos días, Way. — Le saludó y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

— Buenos días, Ian. — Devolvió el saludo a la vez que metía sus manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón.

 

Bajaron el resto de las escaleras en silencio. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. A Gerard le parecía extraño que Ian lo invitara a salir. No es como si nunca hubieran salido con anterioridad, lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, después de aquella noche en la que lo encontró casi muerto, Ian no había vuelto a invitarlo a salir si no era por las órdenes de Holly.

 

Una vez estuvieron afuera del edificio, cruzaron la calle y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar frente a un IHOP; era ahí donde solían desayunar o cenar juntos. Después que una amable chica les asignó su mesa, tomaron las cartas y comenzaron a buscar lo que querían para desayunar.

 

— ¿Y cómo has estado? — Preguntó de pronto el peli-negro. Gerard apartó un momento su mirada de la carta para poder enfocarse en los ojos azules de su vecino.

— He estado mejor. — Contestó acompañado de un leve encogimiento de hombros. — ¿Y tú?

— Bien, todo bien. — Suspiró su acompañante. — Miranda y yo estamos organizando su mudanza.

 

La mesera llegó a su mesa y les ofreció café. El oji-azul aceptó, mientras que el azabache lo rechazó y a cambio pidió un jugo de naranja.

 

— ¿Miranda se mudará contigo? — Preguntó el azabache, genuinamente sorprendido. — Vaya, eso es estupendo.

— Lo sé. — Sonrió con satisfacción el otro. — ¿Quién lo pensaría, no?

— Yo no, por supuesto. — Replicó Way en medio de risas. — Creí que sería Holly quien se mudara contigo, no Miranda… — Hizo una pausa —, pero me alegro por ti, eso te lo aseguro.

— Gracias, — Sonrió Ian. — ¿estás listo para ordenar?

 

Gerard asintió, llamaron a la mesera y cada uno le dio su orden. Al oji-olivo le gustaba el omelette de aquel lugar, era lo mejor de ahí; por su parte, Ian había ordenado un sándwich rebosando en tocino. Way se abstuvo de hacer una mueca o cualquier tipo de comentario: el tocino le parecía asqueroso.

 

En cuanto su orden estuvo frente a ellos, comenzaron a comer e intercambiaron un par de comentarios acerca del partido que hubo entre Manchester y Barcelona el día anterior. El azabache no era un aficionado, pero le gustaba el futbol y estaba al tanto de cada partido ya que Donald y Mikey se la pasaban hablando de deportes.

 

Después de quince minutos, Gerard se dio cuenta que no se sentía bien: la cabeza le dolía ligeramente y comenzaba a sentirse ansioso entre tanta gente. Ian pareció notarlo, ya que le preguntó si le pasaba algo malo.

 

— No es nada. — Contestó Way con voz temblorosa. Cerró los ojos en cuanto se escuchó. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo; sentía que su garganta estaba cerrada. — Sólo me siento un poco débil.

— ¿Has comido en los últimos días? — El oji-olivo lo dudó por unos instantes, suficiente para que su compañero supiera la respuesta y negara con la cabeza. — ¿Qué pasa, Gerard? ¿Por qué no has comido?

 

El azabache se llevó otro bocado de omelette a la boca, le dio un trago a su jugo y guardó silencio. El oji-azul supo que Way no diría nada, así que cambió de tema:

 

— He notado que has estado saliendo más de lo normal. — Soltó Ian. — ¿Acaso hay una chica involucrada?

 

Gerard rió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le dio otro trago a su jugo y miró a su vecino, quien trataba de contener una sonrisa.

 

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Preguntó el peli-negro, subiendo y bajando sus cejas sugestivamente. — ¿La conozco? ¿Es guapa?

 

La sonrisa de Gerard se desvaneció de a poco ¿Por qué asumía que era una chica? ¿Qué reacción tendría si le dijera que se trataba de un chico?

 

— No le conoces y por ende no te diré cómo se llama. — Contestó cruzando ambos brazos frente a su pecho. — Lo que sí te puedo decir es que, en afirmativo, estoy saliendo con alguien. Aún no es nada serio, creo… pero puedo asegurarte que nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien.

 

Ian esbozó una suave sonrisa y le dio un leve golpe en el antebrazo.

 

— Me alegro por ti, Gerard. Mereces conocer a alguien que te haga sentir así de bien. — El oji-olivo le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. — Y… perdón que pregunte esto, pero… — Su vecino se aclaró la garganta y Way supo que no le gustaría lo que vendría: — ¿Sabe por lo que has pasado en estos últimos años? Más bien, — Reformuló su pregunta: — ¿sabe respecto a lo que has pasado durante toda tu vida?

 

Gerard hizo una mueca y se dedicó a observar sus zapatos. No, Frank no sabía prácticamente nada de él; sabía respecto a los cortes en sus muñecas porque se había dado cuenta, no estaba ciego. También estaba consciente sobre la enfermedad de Mikey, pero no estaba al tanto de todo.

 

Entendía a dónde quería llegar Ian: no podía seguir saliendo con Frank y esperar tener algo estable con él, si el castaño no sabía prácticamente nada respecto a su vida. No sería justo para el menor.

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que contarle? 

 

El oji-azul se encogió de hombros y se recargó en su asiento, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

 

— Lo que quiero decir es que si crees que es alguien que vale la pena retener a tu lado, debería de saber por lo que has pasado y quién eres. No sé, tal vez y te ayuda a salir de toda esa mierda que es la depresión.

 

El escritor suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su vecino. Vio como éste esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y alejaba su plato de él.

 

— ¿Listo?

— Sí… tengo algo que hacer. — Contestó Gerard antes de indicarle a la mesera que quería la cuenta. — Yo pago. — Se ofreció al ver que Ian sacaba su cartera.

— Está bien, sólo por hoy.

 

Después de su desayuno con Ian, Gerard mató el tiempo escribiendo nuevas ideas para su siguiente libro. Cuando escribió el primero, aquel donde relataba las aventuras de los Killjoys, estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería después, pero ahora que comenzaba con el nuevo proyecto… no sabía si seguía queriendo lo mismo. 

 

Ahora cada idea le parecía peor que la anterior y eso sólo lo estresaba, ya que odiaba que las cosas fueran más complicadas de lo que deberían ser. Así que, cuando comenzó a estresarse cada vez más y más, dejó a un lado su computadora y se puso a dibujar. Más tarde se cansó también de eso y mejor fue a la sala de su departamento, donde comenzó a ordenar las decenas de películas que tenía en uno de los muebles. Fue ahí cuando encontró la caja de _Control_. 

 

Sonrió al verla y rápidamente pensó en Frank. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Si salía en ese mismo instante de su departamento, podría interceptar al menor en la escuela y traerlo a casa para ver la película. 

 

Se puso nuevamente los converse y salió disparado en dirección al estacionamiento. Subió a su carro y manejó en silencio, poniendo su mente en blanco. 

 

— Nada de pensamientos desagradables, por favor. — pensó.

 

El viaje fue más corto de lo esperado, salió de su automóvil y vio que los alumnos de la preparatoria aún no salían, así que aprovecho para ir hacia una pequeña tienda que se encontraba frente al instituto y compró una botella de agua. Bebió más de la mitad para el momento en que vio al primer alumno en salir.

 

Cruzó nuevamente la calle y se recargó contra la puerta de pasajeros de su carro. Sintió como algunas jovencitas miraban y cuchicheaban en su dirección. A pesar que eran menores que él, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante sus miradas, por eso deseó mentalmente que el joven al que esperaba, saliera pronto; si no, se vería en la penosa necesidad de irse de ahí.

 

Y como si el oji-avellana hubiera leído su mente, apareció. Así como lo hizo una tímida sonrisa entre los pálidos labios del mayor. Alzó una mano para llamar la atención del menor y en cuanto éste lo vio, se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y corrió en su dirección.

 

Era obvio que la primera intención del castaño era arrojarse a los brazos del mayor, sin embargo, se abstuvo y a cambio de eso, le saludó con la mano.

 

— Hola Gerard, no esperaba verte por aquí. — Saludó Frank, sin ocultar la emoción que lo embargaba.

— Lo imaginaba. — Contestó con sinceridad el azabache. — Necesitaba verte. 

 

El menor se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie los veía. Cuando estuvo seguro que era así, se paró de puntillas y alcanzó los labios del oji-olivo, besándolos con timidez.

 

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó una vez se hubieron separado. Gerard le miró sorprendido, ya que, a pesar que llevaban unas cuantas semanas saliendo, no solían besarse en la calle, mucho menos frente a la escuela de Frank.

 

— Con gusto. — Respondió aún sorprendido.

 

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y después la cerró en cuanto el menor estuvo adentro. Una vez que el carro estuvo en marcha, el mayor le preguntó al castaño cómo había estado su día y éste se puso a narrarlo con detalles incluidos. 

 

Ambos rieron en cuanto Frank le contó acerca de su periodo de historia, donde le cerró la boca a una pelirroja durante un debate que tuvieron acerca de Andrew Jackson y Florida. La chica, Deborha, le traía mala onda al castaño desde el día en que le dijo que no estaba interesado en salir con ella, justo unos tres días después de su primera cita con Gerard.

 

En cuanto el oji-avellana se percató que iban por un camino con el que no estaba nada familiarizado, se dedicó a observar al mayor y alzó ambas cejas en busca de una respuesta.

 

— Pensaba en llevarte a mi departamento. — Contestó con simpleza y el menor abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir o pensar respecto a eso. Gerard se dio cuenta del pensamiento que seguramente cruzaba por la mente del castaño y se corrigió: — No, no pienses mal. Es sólo que encontré la película de _Control_ y creí que sería buena idea verla contigo. Si no quieres puedes decirme y podemos hacer otra cosa.

 

Frank sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se sentía tonto por pensar que sería para otra cosa.

 

— Lo siento. Claro que me gustaría. — Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida. 

 

El resto del viaje se la pasaron escuchando música de una lista de reproducción que Gerard había hecho especialmente para cada vez que estuvieran juntos. Cuando se lo dijo a Frank, éste dijo que era muy dulce de su parte. Para el azabache había sido demasiado cursi, pero por lo menos al más joven le había parecido un lindo detalle y eso era lo que importaba.

 

En cuanto llegaron a su edificio, bajaron del carro y se encaminaron hacia el elevador. Subieron a éste y saludaron a la señora Morris: una anciana que vivía con su nieta justo en el departamento que estaba bajo el de Way. Hablaron un poco con la señora y ésta se encariñó rápidamente con el oji-avellana. Tanto le había agradado que incluso lo invitó a cenar con ella. 

 

Frank le sonrió con calidez, le agradeció la invitación y le dijo que la cena sería para otro día, porque esta tarde estaría un poco ocupado. Gerard se abstuvo de virar los ojos. Jamás le había agradado a la señora Morris.

 

Al fin, después de interminables minutos en compañía de la mujer, se despidieron de ella cuando el elevador llegó al piso doce. Un par de minutos más tarde, el elevador paró en el piso trece y ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el departamento del mayor.

 

— Disculpa el desorden que tengo, mi cabeza ha estado por todos lados menos donde debería. — Se disculpó Gerard mientras sacaba las llaves del hoddie que traía puesto. Hasta ese momento, Frank se dio cuenta que era el suyo y no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por el gesto. 

— No te preocupes, Gerd. No vengo a juzgar tu casa. — Contestó el oji-avellana, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

 

Entraron al lugar y se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta durante un par de minutos. Se miraron con intensidad y el mayor tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, besándolo con la misma intensidad con la que se miraron. En un acto reflejo, Frank llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del azabache y lo pegó a él, después deslizó una de sus manos hacia el vientre de Gerard e intentó meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta que traía puesta.

 

Fue justo en ese momento en el que el oji-olivo rompió el contacto. 

 

Se separó abruptamente del cuerpo del menor y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Frank, por su parte, se quedó fijo en su lugar, sin saber qué decir. 

 

— ¿Quieres palomitas? — Escuchó que el escritor le preguntaba con voz ronca. — Creo que tengo un par de paquetes por aquí. — Iero no contestó.

 

Se metió a la cocina junto con Gerard y le miró expectante, más el azabache no le devolvía la mirada, al contrario, la evitaba. Siguió moviéndose alrededor de la habitación en busca de las palomitas. En cuanto las encontró, las metió al microondas y se recargó en la barra de la cocina mientras esperaba que estuvieran listas. 

 

— ¿Gerard? — Preguntó Frank con voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios que comenzaba a sentir; sus manos y piernas se estaban entumiendo. — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué? No... no pasa nada. — Respondió mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal negativa. El menor hizo un gesto de desacuerdo ante su respuesta, era obvio que algo había hecho mal. 

— Mira, lamento si te incomodó lo que hice. Es sólo que... bueno, pensé que habíamos venido a tu departamento para...

— No, Frank, — habló Way con urgencia, impidiendo que el menor continuara. — no te traje para tener sexo. Eso es lo que menos quiero tener contigo. — Confesó el oji-olivo, agachando el rostro para tener menos posibilidades de ver al menor.

 

El peso de las palabras de Gerard cayeron sobre Frank y este se encontró perplejo. Sacudió su cabeza por un momento, tratando de buscar algo que decir, más no supo qué es lo que debía decir en un caso así. Tampoco es como si él estuviera ansioso por tener relaciones, es decir, no había tenido antes y podía continuar sin tenerlas, pero lo que el oji-olivo acababa de decir… no podía procesarlo. 

 

— ¿Veremos la película? — Preguntó a falta de algo mejor que decir. Gerard asintió y salió de la cocina para ir a la sala y colocar el disco en el reproductor. 

 

Frank, por su parte, sacó las palomitas del microondas y buscó un bol donde ponerlas. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos se sentó junto a Gerard y comenzaron a ver la película.

 

Durante la primera media hora de la película, ninguno dijo nada; se dedicaron a verla y comer palomitas. Después de los siguientes veinticinco minutos, Gerard se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debió. Más bien, no supo cómo decirlo y por lo tanto el ambiente con el menor estaba tenso. 

 

Al darse cuenta de su error, el mayor se maldijo mentalmente. Pasó un brazo por los hombros caídos del castaño, lo pegó a él y comenzó a acariciar su antebrazo con delicadeza. Frank no dijo nada al respecto.

 

— Perdón por el comentario de hace rato, — Comenzó a disculparse. — eso no era lo que quería decir. — El oji-avellana continuó sin hablar. Gerard suspiró. — No es que no me atraigas en ese sentido, claro que lo haces, es sólo que tal vez las cosas van muy rápido, además yo no...

— No has estado con ningún hombre — Afirmó el menor con firmeza, logrando que las mejillas de Gerard se llenaran de un color rosado. 

— Tienes razón, pero ese no es el problema, — continuó, aunque realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar respecto a eso. — El problema es que... no creo poder tener relaciones contigo, o con ninguna otra persona. No eres tú el del problema, soy yo.

 

Frank tomó el control de la televisión para poder apagarla. Se separó del cuerpo del mayor para poder tener una mejor vista de su rostro. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de descubrir a donde quería llegar.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó dándose por vencido, al no darse cuenta del punto por sí mismo. — Tú no... ¿eres prepotente? — Su voz fue apenas un hilo, si no fuera porque estaban en completo silencio, el azabache no lo habría escuchado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es eso! — Medio gritó el mayor. Sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba enrojecido a causa de la vergüenza. — No, no... ¡No! — Negó repetidamente, incluso lo hizo con la cabeza para darle más énfasis. — No, lo que pasa es que... — Suspiró, poniéndose serio. — No puedo porque no soporto la idea de que alguien vea mi cuerpo, o que alguien me toque... Me pondría histérico al estar sin ropa. Yo no... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir, Frank?

— No, Gerard... no te entiendo. — El mayor miró hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarlo mejor. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera seguir hablando, Frank le frenó. — ¿Por qué no te gusta tu cuerpo, Gerard? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. — Eres perfecto.

 

El azabache cerró los ojos. Claro que no era perfecto. Estaba lejos de serlo.

 

— No lo soy, Frank. Tan sólo mírame. — Pidió con claro dolor en la voz. — Hay veces en las que no puedo ni mirar mi reflejo. Hay días en los que despierto y odio la forma de mi nariz, cejas, labios y dientes; no soporto ver mi cuerpo mientras me baño... — Apretó los ojos y continuó: — No suelo ser una persona superficial, creo que toda persona tiene algo bello dentro de ella, pero yo soy la excepción a eso. Nada en mi es agradable. Odio absolutamente todo de mí. 

 

El castaño le observó fijamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha del mayor, y la otra la colocó con delicadeza en la cintura, tratando de no espantarlo.

 

— No tengo ni la menor idea de quién es la persona a la que ves cada mañana, Gerard, porque yo no la veo en esta habitación. — Susurró el oji-avellana, observando como el otro apretaba sus labios con fuerza. — Yo adoro cada facción de tu rostro. — Continuó susurrando mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. — Eres hermoso. No sólo para mí, sino para muchas otras personas más, ¿acaso no viste cómo las tipas de mi escuela te observaban? — Hizo una pausa, para ver cómo el azabache esbozaba un intento de sonrisa. — No sabes la envidia que me dio cuando ellas te vieron y hablaron de ti, pero las entiendo, porque es imposible no notarte. Te aseguro que a cualquier lugar que entres, captas la atención de la mayoría que se encuentre ahí. No sólo por tu físico, sino también por la personalidad que te cargas.

 

Frank llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura del oji-olivo hacia su nuca y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones azabaches. Gerard se recostó en el sillón e hizo que el menor lo imitara para poder abrazarlo por la cintura. Permanecieron acostados en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que el castaño habló:

 

— Deberías de verte como eres realmente, Gery. — Murmuró, dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

— Eso es lo que hago, Frankie. — Contestó de igual manera. — Más bien me gustaría verme como tú me ves.

 

El oji-avellana esbozó un intento de sonrisa hacia la nada y se estiró para alcanzar los labios del mayor. Fue un beso breve, pero que logró calmar a ambos chicos.

 

— Tengo la esperanza en que algún día lo harás.

 

Se volvió a recostar y cerró sus ojos. Gerard, por otro lado, le sonrió al techo desanimadamente. Esperaba que Frank no se cansara de esperar.

 

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro. Se sintió desorientado durante un par de minutos, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que se había quedado dormido después de su plática con Gerard. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el sillón ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido?

 

Necesitó un momento para reunir las ganas de querer levantarse. Se sentó en el sillón, estiró sus extremidades y observó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared: las nueve de la noche. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad ¿Cómo es que había dormido tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué Gerard no lo había despertado? ¿Tenía tarea que entregar mañana?

 

Se puso de pie y se percató que tenía una cobija sobre él y que le habían quitado sus zapatos. Miró a todos lados en busca de estos y los encontró a un lado de su mochila de la escuela. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras ¿Dónde se habría metido Gerard?

 

Frank hizo una mueca con los labios y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que daba al resto de las habitaciones del departamento. Fue ahí donde descubrió la luz que se escapaba por debajo de una puerta. Estuvo a punto de abrir, aunque se logró abstener. Así que primero tocó y esperó a que le indicaran que podía pasar.

 

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando salir a un Gerard con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Frank abrió la boca para preguntar, más el azabache no le dio tiempo para eso.

 

— Permíteme unos segundos, Frankie. En un momento te explico todo. Espera en la sala, ¿sí? — El castaño asintió y se dio la media vuelta, escuchando como el oji-olivo se volvía a encerrar en la habitación.

 

Estaba confundido, pero esperaría si es lo que el azabache quería. 

 

Luego de quince minutos el mayor regresó con un sobre entre sus manos. Lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que sólo logró alarmar un poco más al menor. Se miraron a los ojos y finalmente Gerard se sentó a un lado de él. Suspiró y le dio la carta en las manos.

 

— La escribí mientras dormías. — Comenzó a explicar Gerard. Frank guardó silencio. — Por eso no te desperté, porque quería tiempo para hacer esto. Quiero que leas absolutamente todo. Si tienes preguntas las responderé, pero será después que termines de leerla, ¿entendido? — Frank asintió, puesto no sabía que más hacer. El azabache le imitó y se puso de pie. — Bueno, estaré en mi habitación mientras lees.

 

En cuanto se dio la media vuelta para salir de la sala, sintió como la mano del oji-avellana se aferraba a su muñeca y acariciaba sus cicatrices en el acto. El azabache bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la del castaño y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que la lea? — Preguntó Frank. Gerard ni siquiera lo pensó.

— Completamente seguro. 

 

El menor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente, el azabache salió de ahí. Le habría gustado decírselo frente a frente, pero se conocía y sabía que no diría ni la mitad de lo que quería decir; además, siempre había sido mejor en expresar sus sentimientos mediante escritos que en pláticas. Por eso el psicólogo no había funcionado, o eso se hacía creer.

 

Mientras tanto, Frank permaneció en la sala. Todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. Suspiró una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que reunió las fuerzas para estirarse y prender la lámpara de lectura que estaba en una de las mesitas a uno de los costados del sillón. Rompió el sobre y sacó la carta. Cada hoja estaba llena por ambos lados, en algunas partes la tinta estaba un poco corrida. Supuso que por eso Gerard tenía los ojos rojos cuando abrió la puerta: había llorado mientras la escribía.

 

Suspiró una última vez y comenzó a leer la carta, sin estar muy seguro de lo que podría encontrar… y si le gustaría lo que podría encontrar en ella.


	12. Capítulo 11.

 

 

"Frank:

 

Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que soy malísimo escribiendo cartas: suelo irme por las ramas o no sé cómo empezarlas apropiadamente, por lo tanto siempre comienzo explicando lo malo que soy para estas cosas. Así que, bueno, no esperes demasiado de esto, ¿vale? Vale.

 

Hoy en la mañana salí a desayunar con un amigo. Hablamos de varias cosas e incluso hablamos de ti… o algo así; le conté que estaba saliendo con alguien y que ese alguien, tú, me hacía demasiado bien. Creo que no te lo he dicho en ningún momento, así que aprovecho para hacértelo saber: nunca me había sentido así de completo hasta que comenzamos a salir…” 

 

En ese momento el castaño no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Él tampoco se lo había dicho, pero le pasaba lo mismo. Además que nunca se había sentido tan seguro con alguien así como con él. 

 

“… Mi amigo me preguntó si realmente me conocías; si sabías por todo lo que he pasado, y… me di cuenta que prácticamente no sabes nada de mí: conoces a mi padre, a mi hermana, a mi mejor amiga; sabes a qué me dedico y mi nombre; ahora también tienes una idea de lo que siento hacia mí mismo. En pocas palabras, conoces una parte de Gerard Way, pero desconoces todo lo malo que hay en él. Digamos que... no conoces su “lado oscuro” y siento que no es justo, porque yo sé mucho respecto a ti. O al menos sé de ti lo mismo que sabes de ti mismo, ya que también hay varias cosas que incluso tú no sabes de tu vida... 

 

En fin, -te dije que me iba por las ramas-: sufro de depresión, me lesiono a mí mismo, he intentado quitarme la vida en dos ocasiones; sufro de bulimia e incluso anorexia nerviosa. ¿Estoy bastante jodido, no crees? 

 

La vida debió de ponerme trabas durante todos estos años para hacerme quien soy ahora: alguien patético, sin dignidad, ni autoestima. La vida quiso poner a Donna como mi madre... ¿sabes? Sé que ella es una de las causas por las que soy quien soy. Ella y su jodido egoísmo...

 

Desde pequeño siempre fui una decepción para Donna. Ella y Donald estudiaban la universidad cuando mamá quedó embarazada. Mi padre estaba feliz, sabía que sería duro mantenerme puesto aún estaban estudiando, pero su sueño siempre había sido ser papá y por lo tanto la noticia le había alegrado muchísimo. En cambio, Donna no tenía planes de tener una familia, mucho menos estando en la escuela. Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a donde estaba y no quería que un estúpido hijo le arruinara aquello. 

 

Continuó estudiando hasta que el embarazo comenzó a hacerse notorio y dejó la escuela. No quería dejarla, pero tampoco quería que la gente la juzgara por haberse quedado embarazada. Cuando nací, ella se sintió igual de decepcionada: quería una hija. Mi padre, por su parte, estaba rebosante de alegría. Creo que incluso mi madre comenzó a odiarlo desde ahí: no podía creer que mi padre fuera tan feliz por tenerme a mí, una piedra en su camino.

 

El tiempo pasó, mi padre continuó en la escuela durante las mañanas y durante las tardes y noches trabajaba en un taller mecánico para poder mantener a los tres. Donna, mientras tanto, salía todo el día y me dejaba a cargo con una de nuestras vecinas. Mi padre nunca lo supo, cuando crecí jamás se me ocurrió decirle; sabía que eso le traería más problemas con mi madre y eso era lo que menos quería. No se me apetecía escucharlos gritarse más de lo normal.

 

Después de cinco años, nació Holly. Jamás había visto tan feliz a mi madre. Incluso había dejado de recordarme lo mucho que me detestaba. Estaba radiante. Papá también era feliz, al fin tenía de vuelta a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Esos nueve meses fueron los más tranquilos de mi vida e incluso por eso amé aún más a mi hermana de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo: ella había traído paz a la casa y le estaba agradecido.

 

Con el tiempo Holly creció, papá ya tenía su propio consultorio, Donna había conseguido un empleo en la editorial de una revista y yo... comencé a desmoronarme. No estoy muy seguro de cuando el odio por parte de mi mamá hacia mi volvió. No lo recuerdo. La cosa es que cada vez que me veía, volvía a recordarme lo inútil que era, decía que yo jamás debí de existir. A veces me dejaba encerrado en mi habitación sin permitirme salir a comer o ir al baño; decía que me hacía un favor al no alimentarme, que le daba asco verme. 

 

Papá seguía sin darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en casa. Estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que cuando llegaba, volvía siempre cansado y no tenía tiempo para preguntarse por la vida de su hijo. Yo lo entendía. También entendía el odio que Donna sentía hacia mí. Yo también me odiaba. 

 

En una ocasión, después de cuatro años desde el nacimiento de mi hermana, llegué temprano de la escuela. Al principio creí que tendría que estar afuera de la casa hasta que mamá o papá llegaran a la casa, ya que debían de estar trabajando. Holly estaba en la guardería, así que la casa debía de estar vacía. Rodeé la casa y fue cuando vi que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, así que entre por ahí y aproveché para hurgar en el refrigerador ya que llevaba un par de días sin probar bocado.

 

Justo cuando había sacado lo necesario para prepararme un emparedado, fue cuando escuché los gritos de mi mamá. Me sobresalté tanto que incluso tiré el tarro de mayonesa que tenía entre mis manos. Donna gritó más fuerte y me dijo que era un inútil; que ni siquiera podía sostener un frasco de mayonesa sin tirarlo. Me abofeteó y preguntó que hacía en la casa tan temprano, traté de contestarle, sin embargo me abofeteó de nuevo. Me llevó al baño del pasillo y me hizo vomitar lo que había comido, aunque lo único que salió de mí fueron jugos gástricos, ya que no tenía nada más en el estómago.

 

Me ordenó entre gritos que corriera a limpiar el desorden que había dejado en la cocina, así que salí tambaleante del baño. En ese momento me crucé con un hombre. Nos miramos fijamente y aunque al principio no lo reconocí, después recordé que era el jefe de Donna. Lo había visto anteriormente ya que había ido a casa a cenar un par de veces mientras mi papá no estaba. 

 

Llevaba puesta sólo una camisa y su ropa interior. Miré a Donna, quien llevaba su bata puesta.

 

Era un niño, sin embargo sabía lo que todo eso significaba, sabía qué era lo que habían estado haciendo antes que llegara. También supe que no era la primera vez que Donna le era infiel a mi papá.

 

Donna notó que me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad. Estuvo a punto de gritarme, en cambio esta vez fui yo quien lo hizo. Le grité que la odiaba. Lo repetí tantas veces como pude hasta que llegó a mi lado y me abofeteó de nuevo. Me aventó a mi habitación y me encerró en ella. Después escuché como discutía con su jefe; un portazo y yo me escondí debajo de mi cama.

 

Lloré toda la noche. Antes de ese día jamás había sentido odio hacia ella, sin embargo ahora lo hacía. No la odiaba por todo lo que me había hecho, sino por el daño que le ocasionaría a mi padre si él llegaba a enterarse, porque, después de todo, papá la amaba más que a nada.

 

Unos meses después del incidente, mamá anunció que estaba esperando un bebé. Holly se emocionó ante la idea de tener un bebé en casa; esperaba que fuera una niña para poder jugar con ella a las princesas. A papá la noticia le tomó por sorpresa, aún así se mostró feliz. Yo, por otro lado, supe que el bebé no era de papá, que era del jefe de Donna.

 

Odiaba a ese bebé y deseaba cada noche que no naciera. No lo quería en mi casa; no quería compartir el amor de mi padre con un niño que no era de él.

 

El tiempo pasó nuevamente. Comencé a ir mal en la escuela, mis compañeros se metían conmigo por culpa de mi aspecto; Donna me odiaba más que nunca puesto ahora sabía su secreto; papá estaba cada vez más ausente y yo sentía que no tenía nadie en el mundo. Me sentía solo.

 

Cuando Michael nació, las cosas no hicieron nada más que empeorar: mi papá comenzó a sospechar de Donna y ella me echaba la culpa a mí cada noche. Así que, cuando cumplí once años, Donald creyó que sería conveniente mudarnos a Nueva York. Donna estaba furiosa, puesto no quería dejar a su amante, sin embargo no le quedó de otra y se fue con nosotros. La mudanza no mejoró en nada las cosas. Mis papás comenzaron a discutir cada vez más y más, desmoronando a la familia.

 

Las acusaciones de mi madre comenzaron a caer sobre mí y creí que todo era mi culpa. Mamá dejó la casa después de unos meses y se llevó a mis hermanos. A mí me dejó, era obvio que no me quería con ella, ya que sólo le causaba problemas. 

 

Papá quedó devastado, pero trató de salir adelante. No tanto por él, sino por mí, lo cual sólo me hizo sentir cada vez peor. Si yo no estuviera, él no tendría por qué desvelarse cada noche: le tomó bastante tiempo tener de nuevo su propio consultorio. Para eso, tuvo que pasar por varios empleos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en meterme a una buena escuela y yo lo único que hacía era tener malas notas, llorar cada noche y pelear todo el tiempo con él. 

 

La escuela en Nueva York era mucho peor que en Manchester. Aquí mis compañeros se metían más conmigo: me jugaban bromas pesadas, se reían de mí, me golpeaban en los baños. Nadie hacia nada por mí. No tenía amigos. Sentía que no tenía a mi papá conmigo. No tenía a nadie.

 

Fue entonces cuando comencé a cortarme. No solucionaba nada, sin embargo lograba calmar un poco el dolor emocional con el que cargaba. Donald nunca se dio cuenta, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de las veces que me atracaba de comida para después vomitarla, o cuando dejaba de comer por semanas. 

 

Si Donna me había enseñado algo, era que esos métodos solían ayudarte mucho a bajar de peso.

 

Cuando cumplí veinte, mi abuela materna le llamó a mi padre, diciéndole que quería me mandara durante las vacaciones de verano a Manchester. Papá no quería; le dijo que no tenía dinero como para costear el viaje. Mi abuela le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que ella pagaría. Papá compró el boleto de avión sin consultarme antes.

 

Por supuesto que yo no quería ir. No quería ver a mi madre ni mucho menos a su hijo. Lo odiaba tanto como me odiaba a mí mismo. Más no me quedó de otra y tuve que ir a visitarlos. Eso sí, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé con mi abuela, quien me mantenía ocupado dibujando, cantando y leyendo. Los momentos que pasaba con ella eran estupendos y hacían olvidarme de toda la mierda que había a mi alrededor. 

 

Creo que ella sabía el infierno que era mi vida, tal vez ella se dio cuenta del daño que me provocaba y por eso me hacía mantener la mente ocupada. 

 

Durante el último fin de semana que estaría en Londres, mi abuela tuvo la fabulosa idea de ir a visitar a mis hermanos y a mi madre, quienes vivían en Londres. Yo no quería, pero haría cualquier cosa para complacerla, así que acepté. Ella manejó durante todo el viaje y yo permanecí en silencio. Mi abuela lo notó, me preguntó qué era lo que estaba mal. No quise contestarle, por supuesto. Más ella insistió durante tanto tiempo que no lo soporté más y le conté todo lo que había pasado en mi vida hasta ese momento: le platiqué lo que mi madre me hacía, la infidelidad de ella, el verdadero padre de Mikey. Lloré con ella todo lo que no había llorado en esos veinte años. Para el momento en que finalicé, mi abuela también estaba llorando.

 

Cuando llegamos con mi madre, ella recibió a mi abuela con un abrazo, el cual no fue correspondido. Donna notó que algo estaba mal y rápidamente me miró con odio. Lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme en mi lugar y apartar la mirada de la suya, ni siquiera la saludé. 

 

Ese día iríamos a acampar a un bosque a las orillas de Londres. Holly no había podido ir con nosotros puesto había conseguido un trabajo durante las vacaciones y no lo quería dejar. Así que sólo íbamos mi abuela, Donna, Mikey y yo. Las dos mujeres se fueron en los asientos delanteros, así que yo tuve que ir con el hijo de Donna sentado junto a mí. 

 

Fue el viaje más tenso de toda mi vida.

 

A mitad del camino, Donna dijo que su jefe la había promovido en la editorial. Mikey la felicitó, yo guardé silencio y mi abuela le preguntó si se lo había ganado con sus propios méritos. Mi madre no supo que contestar, en cambio, volvió a mirarme y volví a apartar mi mirada de ella. 

 

No recuerdo demasiado de la disputa que se armó entre mi abuela y mi madre. Sólo recuerdo que comenzaron a gritarse y Donna comenzó a manotear a su alrededor. Mikey no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y yo no podía evitar culparlo de todo eso. 

 

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que chocamos contra un tráiler que transportaba troncos y el carro dio varias vueltas por la carretera hasta que impactamos contra unos árboles. Después del accidente, fui el único que quedó dentro del carro, puesto los demás habían salido despedidos del automóvil.

 

No sentía las piernas y la sangre nublaba mi vista. Traté de abrir la puerta de mi asiento y salí del auto arrastrándome de ahí. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de mi abuela. Traté de gritar su nombre, pero mi voz no salía. Continué arrastrándome hasta que la vi, a metros del automóvil. Como pude grité y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia ella. En cuanto la alcancé, noté que un fierro atravesaba su vientre.

 

Los dos sabíamos que ella no saldría de esa.

 

Me pidió que tratara de estar bien, que fuera feliz y que no odiara a Mikey. Dijo que él no tenía la culpa de nada. También dijo que era mi hermano y que mi obligación era ver por él. Me hizo prometer que lo cuidaría y lo querría, porque eso era lo que los hermanos hacen. Yo se lo prometí, le dije que lo haría sólo por ella.

 

Murió justo cuando le pedí que no me dejara.

 

Las ambulancias llegaron poco después. Tuvieron que separarme del cuerpo de mi abuela, puesto que no quería dejarla sola. Me sedaron y después de eso lo único que recuerdo es a mi padre visitándome en el hospital. Lloré con él y le pregunté por Mikey. Dijo que estaba en terapia intensiva.

 

Michael por poco y no salía de esa. Donna tampoco, por lo que me enteré después. Cuando me dijeron eso, deseé que ella no lo hubiera logrado. La vida sería mucho más sencilla si ella desaparecía.

 

Después de ese accidente, mi relación con Mikey cambió. Me di el tiempo para conocerlo y me di cuenta que era un chico encantador y lleno de vida. Dejé de verlo como el hijo de alguien más y lo vi como lo que era: mi hermano menor. Lo cuidé por la promesa que le hice a mi abuela, pero también lo hice porque me nacía hacerlo.

 

Cada vez que podía lo iba a visitar. Cuando estudié en París, lo visité varias veces en compañía de Dennis. Las cosas iban bien hasta que Donna regresó a Nueva York junto a mis hermanos.

 

Justo el día en que me reencontré con Dennis en una tienda departamental, después de dos años desde mi regreso de París; fui al consultorio de Donald para visitarlo. Cuando entré al lugar, me topé con mi madre, quien lloraba en una silla mientras mi padre me daba la espalda y con la mirada perdida veía por la ventana hacia la ciudad.

 

Donna le había confesado que él no era el padre de Mikey.”

 

La carta terminaba ahí. Frank supo que eso no era todo, no podía ser nada más eso. Se quedó en completo silencio en cuanto leyó aquella última frase. Guardó las hojas en el sobre y lo colocó en su regazo, dejando descansar sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Frunció ligeramente los labios mientras dejaba que su cerebro procesara cada una de las palabras que había leído. En cuanto el proceso terminó, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo talló sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer o qué pensar. 

 

Lo único que tenía espacio en su mente en ese momento era: “Perra. Donna era una maldita perra.” El coraje se adueñó de su cuerpo y tuvo ganas de voltear la mesa de centro que estaba frente a él.

 

— ¿Cómo se atreve…? — Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba su mano derecha hacia su cabello, despeinándolo en el acto. — ¿Cómo…?

 

¡Era su hijo, por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo tratarlo de esa manera? Quizá muchos dirían lo mismo de Cheech, y sí, Frank aceptaba que su padre había sido un gran hijo de puta, sin embargo lo que Donna había hecho no tenía nombre. Era demasiado. Además, no sólo le había hecho daño a Gerard, no, también a su propia madre, al señor Way… ¡a su hijo menor!

 

El castaño dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala. Tenía que tranquilizarse; no dejar que el coraje le nublara los pensamientos. Si quería hablar con el azabache, tenía que relajarse. No podía llegar alterado, sino, le contagiaría su histeria. Contó hasta diez y volvió a sentarse. Ahora todo estaba claro: Gerard no sólo tenía una autoestima baja, también se sentía culpable, por eso se odiaba; sentía que la muerte de su abuela era su culpa, se sentía mal por haber odiado a Mikey. También se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho antes a Donald que Donna lo había engañado. En pocas palabras, creía que él había ocasionado todo ese sufrimiento a su familia.

 

Ese último pensamiento logró apaciguarlo momentáneamente. Odiaba que Way pensara de aquella manera. No podía culparse por todo aquello… 

 

Cuando el enojo comenzó a disiparse, se percató de lo parecidas que eran sus vidas: abusos por parte de uno de sus padres, la ausencia del otro, el remordimiento con el cargaban… pero así como había semejanzas también estaban las diferencias: el padre de Gerard estaba vivo, tenía dos hermanos que lo amaban al igual que su mejor amiga; todos ellos se la vivían preocupados por él. Siempre. ¿Y Frank a quién tenía?

 

Decidió arrojar aquel pensamiento lejos de él. No era momento para eso. Se puso de pie nuevamente y guardó el sobre en uno de sus bolsillos. Se preparó mentalmente y caminó seguro hacia la habitación del oji-olivo. Tocó dos veces y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

 

Gerard ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir nada, ya que el menor se arrojó a sus brazos. Aunque tardó en devolver el gesto, el azabache hundió su rostro entre el cabello castaño del más pequeño y cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos. 

 

Caminaron así como estaban hacia la cama y se recostaron en esta. Estuvieron en silencio por demasiado tiempo, tanto que incluso el mayor creyó que Frank se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Por lo tanto le tomó por sorpresa escuchar la voz ronca del oji-avellana, siendo ahogada por la posición en la que estaba.

 

— No deberías de culparte, ¿sabes? — Gerard apretó el abrazo mientras escuchaba. — Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, han sido las circunstancias; las decisiones de los demás. Tú simplemente tuviste la mala suerte de estar en medio y sufrir las consecuencias por las acciones de tus padres, sobre todo de tu madre. — Finalizó en un susurro. El azabache rodeó las piernas de Iero con una de las suyas para poder tenerlo más cerca. Lo quería con él toda la noche. Todo el día.

 

¿Cómo es que había comenzado a necesitarlo? Eso no podía ser bueno...

 

— Quédate conmigo esta noche. — Pidió con voz quebrada. — Por favor.

— Claro que sí, Gery. — Le contestó con voz dulce. Más tarde agregó: — Verás que las cosas cambiarán, Gerard. Algún día dejarás de culparte por todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor y podrás ser feliz.

 

El escritor cerró los ojos y se prometió que no iba a llorar. No esa noche.

 

— ¿Estarás conmigo?

— Por supuesto. — Contestó el oji-avellana como si fuera obvio. — Siempre que así tú lo quieras.

 

Guardaron silencio nuevamente. Habían dado las once y Frank se sentía agotado; mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, aunque si era sincero, eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Lo único que quería era que Gerard comenzara a sentirse seguro, y si lo que necesitaba era tenerlo cerca, no le privaría de su compañía. Tampoco es como si él quisiera estar lejos del oji-olivo.

 

— Mañana te prestaré ropa para la escuela. — Habló entre susurros el mayor. — O si quieres podemos pasar a la pensión por ropa tuya.

 

Frank lo pensó un poco, más que nada porque el sueño comenzaba a adueñarse de su cerebro.

 

— No, prefiero que me prestes ropa tuya. 

— ¿Tenías tarea? — Preguntó Gerard mientras acariciaba su espalda con movimientos cortos y lentos.

— Creo que no. — Contestó entre risas. — Realmente no me importa, puedo hacerla durante el homeroom*.

— Más te vale, no quiero que descuides tus estudios. — Dijo el mayor lo más serio que pudo, logrando provocar de nuevo la risa en el otro.

— Descansa Gerard. 

 

El castaño dejó que sus párpados se cerraran y se dejó absorber por la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Gerard. Se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

 

El olor que provenía de los hot cakes recién hechos fue lo que logró despertarlo. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba consciente que ya era un nuevo día y que, extrañamente, se sentía bastante descansado a pesar que se había dormido tarde.

 

Con una de sus manos tanteó la cama, en busca del calor del otro cuerpo aún cuando sabía que Gerard ya no estaba a su lado. Suspiró al tocar la almohada que usó el azabache la noche anterior y la tomó entre sus brazos. Olía a él.

 

¿Qué hora sería? No importaba, era momento de ponerse de pie. Tenía que ir a la escuela. 

 

Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y miró con atención la habitación del mayor: las paredes estaban pintadas de una combinación de rayas azules de distintas tonalidades. Frank sonrió, le recordaba a la habitación de un bebé. Se puso de pie, se estiró y notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y junto a esta, había una muda de ropa. Supuso que era para él, así que la tomó con él y se metió a la ducha.

 

En cuanto terminó y estuvo cambiado, salió de la habitación y buscó a Gerard en la cocina. Él ya se había bañado. Lo notó por lo húmedo que estaba su cabello. El oji-olivo depositó los últimos hot cakes sobre un plato y se dio la media vuelta para colocar el plato sobre la barra de la cocina.

 

Como no había escuchado al menor llegar, se sobresaltó al verlo ahí.

 

— Frank, lo siento, iba a despertarte cuando terminara. — Se disculpó mientras le indicaba que podía tomar asiento en uno de los bancos. 

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó a la vez que tomaba asiento. Los bancos eran bastante altos, por lo tanto solo podía tocar el piso con la punta de sus zapatos. 

— Cuarto para las siete. ¿Es buena hora? 

 

El mayor le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja, le pasó la mermelada y miel para sus hot cakes y después se sentó frente a él, sirviéndose un par para el mismo. Frank trató de hacer cuentas. Sí, podía llegar temprano a la escuela.

 

— Sí, está bien. — Contestó después de darle un trago a su jugo. — Gracias por el desayuno. 

— No te preocupes. — Se metió un bocado y después esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de culpabilidad. — Te habría preparado algo más elaborado, pero no soy muy bueno en cuanto a cocinar se trata. 

 

Ambos hombres rieron y se dedicaron a disfrutar del desayuno. Intercambiaron un par de comentarios acerca de los conciertos que se avecinaban. También, mientras iban hacia la escuela del menor, Gerard se enteró que el castaño cumpliría años a finales de ese mes, el 31 de Octubre. Lo hablaría con Holly. Debían de organizarle algo, tal vez una comida. El azabache hizo una nota mental mientras aparcaba frente al colegio.

 

— Gracias por traerme, Gerd. — Le agradeció Frank mientras tomaba su mochila y la colocaba en su espalda.

— Es un gusto, Frank. — Le sonrió, gesto que fue correspondido de inmediato. 

 

El oji-avellana lo miró a los ojos y se estiró para poder alcanzarlo y darle un ligero beso. Uno que lo dejó con ganas de más.

 

— Ten un buen día, Gerard.

— Tú también. — Murmuró. Esta vez fue él quien se estiró para besarlo, cosa que sorprendió bastante al menor, ya que el oji-olivo raramente comenzaba con los besos.

— Nos vemos luego. — Se despidió una vez se hubieron separado. Salió del automóvil y se despidió una vez más con la mano cuando vio que el carro se alejaba de ahí.

 

El menor soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios. Se dio la media vuelta para entrar al instituto, mas cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la escuela, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

 

Apenas se hubo dado la vuelta hacia la dirección en la que escuchó que le llamaban, sintió como alguien le arrojaba un cubetazo de agua. No, no era agua, era algo más espeso. Afortunadamente tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y la boca. Sintió como su ropa se empapaba y escuchó carcajadas a su alrededor.

 

Apartó el líquido de sus ojos y boca con una de sus manos y, contra su voluntad, abrió los ojos. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de lo que era: pintura rosa.

 

Alzó la mirada y vio como un coro de alumnos lo rodeaban, todos con sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros. Unos de ellos iban con él en la clase de Historia; reconoció el rostro de Deborah, la chica a la que había rechazado semanas atrás, y el otro era Luke, el mejor amigo de Derek. Al resto no los reconoció. 

 

Les dio la espalda, dispuesto a ignorarlos puesto sabía que eso era lo que les dolía. No era la primera vez que le hacían una broma pesada; en Jersey lo hacían todo el tiempo. 

 

Entró a la escuela, pero aún así pudo escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros.

 

— ¡Maldito puto! — Gritaban en coro. 

 

Frank no les hizo caso, corrió hacia el baño y trató de quitarse la pintura que había caído en su cabello y rostro. Lo que más le dolía de todo eso, era haber arruinado la ropa que Gerard le había prestado.


	13. Capítulo 12

Desde aquel día de la pintura rosa, más bromas siguieron durante el resto de la semana: el martes, después de Educación Física, un trío de chicos le quitaron su mochila donde tenía su ropa doblada y la escondieron; resultó estar en el baño de niñas del segundo piso. El miércoles, alguien que le tomó una foto después que le arrojaron la pintura, imprimió la fotografía y le sacó varias copias para pegarla por todo el edificio de Humanidades; en la foto se leía la leyenda: “Frank Iero, maricón declarado.” El jueves, otro bromista, pegó una hoja en su espalda que decía: “Soy Frank Iero y me gusta que me den por el culo.”

 

Frank les debía de dar crédito. Eran mucho más ingeniosos que en Jersey, donde sólo lo golpeaban o dejaban encerrado en los casilleros hasta que alguien pudiera encontrarlo.

 

No sabía donde era peor.

 

Durante esa semana había estado solo: Luke resultó ser hermano de Deborah, por lo tanto estaba de su parte. Derek no se había aparecido durante esos días, así que no contaba con su apoyo. Aunque algo le decía que si el rubio tenía que ponerse de algún lado, no sería del suyo.

 

Cuando Frank llegó a la escuela el viernes por la mañana, caminó hacia los casilleros y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver una foto donde estaban Gerard y el besándose afuera de un cine.

 

Sería una bonita foto si no fuera por el mensaje que tenía al reverso:

 

_¿Tus papás saben que aparte de puto, andas de asalta tumbas? ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¿No crees que la policía podría tomar medidas contra tu noviecito si se enteran que le está dando a un menor de edad?_

 

Rápidamente arrugó la fotografía entre sus manos y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró a todos lados, tratando de descubrir si alguien más la había visto, al parecer no. Cerró su locker con más fuerza de lo necesario y pegó su frente contra este, respirando aceleradamente; evitando que el pánico se adueñara de su mente.

 

Frank en ningún momento le contó a nadie acerca de lo que estaba pasando en la escuela. No le había dicho a ningún maestro, ni a la directora. Mucho menos a Holly, Gerard o al señor Way. No quería preocuparlos. Eran sus problemas, no de ellos. Pero ahora las cosas no se trataban solo de él, sino también de Gerard. Y si había algo que odiaba, era que se metieran con sus seres queridos.

 

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. No debía de estar tan ansioso, ¿cierto?

 

— Gerard y yo no hemos hecho nada malo. — Se dijo a sí mismo. No habían tenido ningún tipo de encuentro sexual. No pasaban de los abrazos y besos. — No pueden hacerle daño. No deben de hacerle daño.

 

El pensamiento lo tranquilizó un poco.

 

En cuanto sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, se despegó de su casillero y se encaminó hacia el aula de Química. Había dado apenas diez pasos cuando escuchó que le llamaban. Se congeló en su lugar al reconocer la voz.

 

Derek.

 

¿Quedarse ahí parado o ignorarlo? Algo le decía que la mejor opción sería la última. Sin embargo lo pensó por mucho tiempo, dándole la oportunidad al rubio de alcanzarlo. En cuanto lo hizo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrojó hacia el interior del baño de hombres más cercano. Le puso seguro a la puerta y Frank ya podía sentir como el puño del oji-azul se estrellaba contra su mejilla.

 

Por lo mismo, se sorprendió cuando el puñetazo jamás llegó, y en su lugar, sintió los brazos del más alto rodear su cuello. Estaba tan sorprendido que le tomó unos minutos devolver el gesto. Lo abrazó con torpeza y en ese momento sintió como su hombro se empapaba gracias a las lágrimas de su amigo.

 

— ¿Derek? — preguntó inseguro. Jamás se había imaginado estar en semejante situación con el rubio.  
— Frank, mi hermano está muerto. — Soltó entre sollozos. La sangre del castaño se heló. Nunca había conocido a Josh, el hermano de Curtis, sin embargo Derek siempre hablaba de él como si fuera su héroe. Era su ejemplo a seguir.  
— ¿Qué le pasó? — Preguntó con la voz quebrada.  
— Unos malditos hijos de puta lo interceptaron el domingo después que salió de un bar, lo golpearon hasta que dejó de moverse y arrojaron su cuerpo a orillas del río Hudson. A la policía le tomó una semana encontrar su cuerpo, por eso no había venido a la escuela.

 

El más pequeño se encontró sin saber que decir. Brindó caricias a lo largo de la espalda del oji-azul en cuanto escuchó que su llanto aumentaba.

 

— Lo lamento mucho, Derek. De verdad lo hago.  
— Mi hermano no merecía morir, mucho menos así.  
— Lo sé... — Le dio la razón mientras apretaba el abrazo. — Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar... en lo que sea, solo dímelo, ¿quieres?

 

Sintió como el rubio asentía y se separaba de él. Caminó hacia la puerta y quitó el seguro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Frank le miró dolido, no le gustaba verlo así. Le había agarrado demasiado cariño y realmente lo consideraba su amigo.

 

— De hecho, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí. — Comenzó a hablar nuevamente Derek a la vez que caminaba hacia los lavabos y se mojaba la cara. — Hoy iremos a Jersey a enterrarlo. Yo no... no quiero ir solo. Irán mis papás, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo. — Hizo una pausa y tragó duro. —Me estaba preguntando si tú podrías... sí querrías...

 

El llanto amenazó con volver a él y Frank asintió repetidas veces, entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir.

 

— Claro que te acompaño. ¿Cuándo iremos?  
— ¿Ahora está bien? — Preguntó en voz queda. — Mis papás están esperando afuera, podemos pasar a tu casa por algo de ropa.

 

Frank lo meditó un poco. Traía consigo una muda de ropa, puesto no sabía qué clase de bromas pudieran jugarle durante el día, además traía su celular y su iPod, que era lo que más le importaba. No, no necesitaba ir a la pensión.

 

— No te preocupes, Derek. Podemos irnos de inmediato.

 

Los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron un poco, logrando enternecer a Frank.

 

— Gracias, Frankie. Eres un amigo estupendo. — Murmuró contra su hombro cuando lo abrazó de nuevo. El castaño le dio un par de palmaditas y salieron del baño.

 

Olvidó por un momento la fotografía que estaba guardada dentro de su pantalón.

 

Resultó ser que a la ciudad a la que iban era Belleville. Ante la mención de la ciudad, Frank tuvo ganas de abrir la puerta del carro que estaba a un lado de él y salir; en cambio, tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y esbozó una media sonrisa a la vez que asentía con la cabeza en dirección al padre de Ian, quien tenía un enorme parecido a él.

 

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en Belleville? — Preguntó la señora Curtis, quien se acomodó en su asiento de tal forma para poder verlo mejor. El castaño se dio cuenta que a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, el dolor era bastante transparente en su mirada, así como Gerard.

— Eh… sí, de hecho hasta hace poco viví ahí. — Contestó lo más firme que pudo, tratando de no tartamudear. Hasta el momento, no le había contado a Derek acerca de todo lo que había pasado.

 

El viaje fue bastante corto. Al ser estados colindantes, no tardarían más de media hora en llegar a su destino. A pesar de eso, en algún momento del recorrido, Iero cerró los ojos en cuanto entraron a Belleville y se quedó dormido. Fue el padre de Derek quien lo despertó sacudiéndolo suavemente del hombro.

 

Abrió los ojos desorientado y salió rápidamente del automóvil, adentrándose en la casa donde vio a su amigo entrar. Había mucha gente, más de la que la casa podía alojar, tal vez por eso algunos estaban afuera, en el patio trasero. Todos lloraban y vestían de negro, haciéndolo desentonar. Había sido un muy mal día para usar esa playera roja con estampado amarillo.

 

Buscó al rubio entre la gente y lo encontró en la cocina, le preguntó por un baño y éste le indicó donde podría encontrar uno. Le agradeció y salió de la habitación. Ya en el baño, Frank sacó la playera extra que tenía en su mochila, afortunadamente era de un color negro.

 

Salió apenas se la colocó y se encaminó a la sala, donde estaba la mayor parte de la gente. En el centro de la habitación había una caja cerrada. Supuso que ahí estaba Josh. Pensó en la posibilidad de acercarse y despedirse del joven, sin embargo rápidamente desechó la idea, puesto nunca lo había conocido. Así que se quedó en su lugar hasta que vio que varios hombres metían la caja a un carro fúnebre. Los invitados salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cementerio, ya que quedaba bastante cerca de donde estaban.

 

El oji-avellana caminó a un lado de su amigo todo el tiempo, apretando su mano de vez en cuando en señal de empatía o incluso abrazándolo por los hombros si era necesario. Derek no dejó de llorar en ningún momento.

 

La ceremonia fue corta. Rápidamente el cementerio quedó vacío a excepción de la familia más cercana de Josh, quienes seguían ahí. El castaño pensó que era un momento demasiado íntimo y él sólo estaba invadiendo su espacio.

 

— Eh… Derek. — Habló con voz más ronca de lo normal, ya que no había hablado desde hacía un buen rato. — Creo que mejor iré a dar un par de vueltas, ¿te parece si te veo de regreso en tu casa? — El rubio asintió a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda, como si fuera Frank quien necesitaba el consuelo.

— Claro, ¿ten cuidado, vale? — Le pidió. El más pequeño asintió.

— Nos vemos en un rato.

 

En cuanto se despidió, salió del lugar para después detenerse y mirar a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Conocía esas calles; reconocía el parque que comenzaba en la siguiente esquina: era al que había recurrido aquella mañana en la que escapó de casa.

 

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y las restregó contra su pantalón. No debía de sentirse nervioso. Cheech no estaba ahí, de hecho, tampoco debía de estar en casa. Lo más probable es que estuviera en el trabajo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y confirmó su razonamiento: eran las diez. Faltaban al menos dos horas para que su padre regresara para el almuerzo. Se mordió el labio inferior, tenía ganas de ir a casa.

 

Miró la punta de sus Converse por un minuto. Iría. Desde hacía unos días había pensado en regresar a Jersey sólo para tomar un par de cosas que quería desde el día en que Gerard le dijo que adoraba Joy Division, pero no tenía el vinilo de Unknow Pleasures. Frank lo tenía, lo que no tenía era un lugar donde escucharlo, así que pensaba regalárselo al azabache.

 

Comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo hacia su casa. Estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Durante la caminata trató de no pensar mucho acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. También decidió ignorar el miedo que comenzaba a sentir. No recordaba haberse sentido así aquella vez que regresó por sus papeles.

 

— Es porque habías estado con Gerard. — Pensó a la vez que seguía restregando sus manos contra su pantalón.

 

Una vez estuvo frente a la casa, se agachó para remover el tapete y tomar la llave que siempre dejaban escondida ahí. Abrió la puerta y dejó sus zapatos a un lado de la entrada para no manchar la alfombra. Miró el interior de la casa: se hallaba más desordenada a comparación de la última vez que estuvo ahí.

 

Subió las escaleras en silencio. Entró a su habitación y tomó una pequeña maleta que tenía ahí. La había usado sólo una vez, varios años atrás; su tía lo había llevado de vacaciones a Orlando, Florida. Habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

 

En la maleta guardó un par de playeras y también una chaqueta negra que adoraba y había extrañado demasiado durante ese mes, donde había pasado frío gracias a usar sólo hoddies. Miró su habitación antes de salir. Se dijo que esa sería la última vez que estaría ahí. Jamás volvería a regresar ¿Qué motivos tenía para hacerlo? Ninguno. Ese lugar no era su hogar. Un hogar debía de ser un lugar donde te sientas seguro, importante, querido. Él jamás se había sentido así en aquella casa.

 

Salió de su cuarto y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, donde se estiró para alcanzar la puerta el ático. Era ahí donde tenía guardado sus vinilos y también una caja llena de cómics. En cuanto estuvo en el ático, comenzó a abrir caja tras caja en busca de estos. Se hallaba bastante entretenido buscando el vinilo y unas ediciones de Batman, que no se dio cuenta que era mediodía. Por lo tanto tampoco escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada.

 

Fue hasta que bajó del ático con la maleta en mano que se dio cuenta que Cheech ya estaba en casa.

 

Estaba enfrente de él.

 

Permaneció congelado en su lugar. Se sentía indefenso, así como una gacela debía de sentirse al estar acorralada por un feroz león. Intentó mover sus piernas, sin embargo le fue imposible. Estaba aterrado. Cheech registraba su cuerpo con la mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo.

 

Frank sentía que no saldría de esa.

 

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Preguntó con voz neutra su padre. El menor necesitó un par de minutos para recordar cómo hablar.  
— Lejos. — Contestó con la voz quebrada, odiándose por eso. No quería mostrarse débil. No le daría más razones para golpearlo. — En un lugar seguro.

 

Cheech asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo masajeó, como si no supiera qué hacer o decir a continuación.

 

— Ya no estás tan delgado. — Dijo su padre, tomando por sorpresa al castaño. ¿Acaso le importaba su condición? ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba frente a él? A sus ojos seguía siendo el hombre que lo había golpeado brutalmente durante dieciséis años.

 

El menor de los Iero sintió como una opresión se adueñaba de su pecho. Su padre no tenía por qué preocuparse por él. No podía mostrarse interesado en él. No debía.

 

— Hay gente que se preocupa por mí. — Contestó a la vez que apretaba sus puños con fuerza. No estaba seguro si esa era la respuesta correcta al comentario de su padre, lo que sabía era que quería que lo supiera.

 

El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, obviamente no se esperaba aquella respuesta. El silencio los rodeó de nuevo. El castaño sentía la terrible necesidad de salir corriendo de la casa, aprovechar ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

 

— ¿Pensabas regresar a casa? — Preguntó Cheech, rompiendo con sus cavilaciones. Frank, por su parte, le miró incrédulo. — ¿Has venido para quedarte?

— No. — Le cortó el menor de inmediato. — Sólo venía por unas cosas.

— ¿Cómo aquella vez hace casi dos meses? — Preguntó Cheech, ésta vez con dureza. — ¿Te llevarás otra foto de tu madre? — El coraje se notaba en su incriminación. Frank no permitió que esto lo intimidara.

— Tengo todo el derecho del mundo en tener un recuerdo por parte de mi mamá. — Replicó con firmeza. — Y no, ésta vez no me llevo ninguna foto de ella, así que déjame tranquilo.

 

Aprovechó la sensación de valentía que se adueñó de su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a su padre, dispuesto a irse de una buena vez. Más no contaba con que Cheech lo alcanzaría a tomar del brazo para darle rápidamente la media vuelta y encararlo nuevamente.

 

— ¡No vuelvas a darme la espalda! — Demandó su padre. Frank sintió como la seguridad se desvanecía de su cuerpo en cuanto el puño de Cheech se estampó contra su mejilla.

 

Acto seguido, el mayor lo empujó hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo, provocando que el aire escapara de los pulmones del menor gracias al impacto. Seguido de esto, ninguno dijo o hizo nada; lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era la respiración acelerada de su padre y el silbido que provenía de la garganta cerrada del castaño, quien comenzaba a tener uno de esos ataques de asma que tanto odiaba.

 

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le pasó eso? Supo la respuesta de antemano: casi dos meses atrás, después de haber consumido pimienta negra en el estado en que había quedado gracias a la golpiza de su padre. En ese entonces tuvo a Holly y a Dennis con él, ¿a quién tenía ahora? A su padre, ¿él cuándo haría algo para salvar su vida? Nunca, al contrario, lo único que haría sería apresurar su muerte.

 

Trató de calmar el ritmo de su respiración, lo cual fue completamente imposible ya que era tanto el miedo y odio que sentía en ese momento que simplemente no podía tranquilizarse. Pensó en su inhalador, ¿en dónde lo había dejado? Abrió los ojos y para el momento en que intentó alcanzar la pequeña maleta que estaba a centímetros de él, recordó que lo guardaba en la mochila de la escuela, la cual estaba en casa de Derek.

 

— Demonios… — Se maldijo mentalmente.

 

Alzó la vista y pudo ver como su padre lo miraba con indecisión y e incluso distinguió cierto toque de culpabilidad ¿Acaso no lo quería muerto? Lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación y volvió a cerrar los párpados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cargadas de coraje. No podía creer que su padre lo odiara tanto.

 

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler gracias a la falta de oxígeno. Sentía que iba a morir y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no quería hacerlo. Antes no le habría importado, no tenía nada en el mundo por lo cual seguir adelante. Estaba solo, nadie lo extrañaría. Más las cosas habían cambiado: ahora era importante para algunas personas.

 

Por ejemplo, Derek, quien le había pedido que lo acompañara al entierro de su hermano. También estaba Holly, a quien le tenía un enorme cariño y la veía como a la hermana que nunca tuvo. El señor Way también estaba dentro de las personas que le importaban, con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa; era como un padre. Pero sobre todo, estaba Gerard.

 

Si antes se había empeñado en no llorar, en el momento en el que pensó en el azabache no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, lo cual dificultó aún más su respirar. No quería dejar solo a Gerard. Mucho menos ahora que sabía lo mucho que había sufrido durante toda su vida. Lo único que quería era estar abrazado a él, hacerlo reír porque adoraba el sonido de su risa y amaba aún más verlo sonreír, más si era por él. Deseaba borrar la tristeza que se adueñaba de su mirada. Quería besarlo todo el tiempo y ser feliz junto a él.

 

Lo que menos quería en el mundo era dejar de ver el rostro del oji-olivo.

 

El silbido que provenía del cuerpo del menor por la falta de aire comenzó a cesar. Se sentía débil y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. No quería morir. No quería dejar a Gerard. No quería estar sin él.

 

Era triste darse cuenta hasta ese momento que lo quería.

 

En medio de su nublada visión, pudo distinguir como Cheech caminaba hacia donde estaba y se inclinaba frente a él; lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a él. Murmuró algo, pero Frank no fue capaz de entenderlo. No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que sus labios tocaron algo: un inhalador.

 

Después de unos minutos, en cuanto sintió que su respiración se regularizaba, buscó los ojos color chocolate de su padre. Sus miradas se entrelazaron y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

 

— Tu mamá me habría odiado si te dejaba morir. — Fue lo único que salió de la boca de su padre.

 

Algo en aquella confesión gatilló nuevamente el coraje que sentía el menor, provocando que se pusiera de pie rápidamente, a pesar que su cabeza aún daba vueltas. Se alejó lo más que pudo de su padre y sintió como su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo.

 

 _No seas tonto._ Pensó. _Te dará otro ataque._

 

Su padre le miró expectante, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Instintivamente, el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía furioso. Tu mamá me habría odiado si te dejaba morir… ¿Por qué no pensó antes en eso? ¿Por qué siempre le ha dicho que él sería una vergüenza para su madre? ¿Por qué le decía que ya no lo notaba tan delgado? ¿Por qué lo había salvado? Pero sobre todo…

 

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto…? — Soltó la pregunta que más dolor le ocasionaba. Cheech apartó bruscamente su mirada de él. — ¿Por qué nunca fuiste como el resto de los papás? ¿Por qué mamá murió? — Hizo una pausa, tratando de recuperar su voz. — ¿Realmente lo hizo por mi culpa?

 

Una larga pausa fue lo que siguió después de su interrogatorio. El mayor miró hacia el piso durante unos momentos hasta que suspiró y volvió a verlo.

 

— Espera aquí. — Le pidió antes de desaparecer de nuevo dentro de su habitación. Mientras tanto, Frank se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano. Sentía que la opresión que se había adueñado de él momentos atrás comenzaba a aligerarse.

 

Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Cheech, le tomó aproximadamente media hora alistarlo. Para el momento en que salió de su habitación, Frank estaba sentado en un escalón con la cabeza recargada en el barandal de las escaleras. Se miraron y el mayor fue quien rompió el silencio.

 

— Ven a mi habitación, hay algo que tienes que ver. — Frank le miró sin entender, sin embargo se puso rápidamente de pie. Dejó que su padre caminara delante de él y lo siguió.

 

Al entrar a la recámara, el oji-avellana apenas y prestó atención al desorden que había ahí dentro. Tomó asiento sobre la cama de su padre y vio como éste conectaba una videocámara a la televisión. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron sin que él entendiera por qué ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre? El mayor metió un pequeño casete a la videocámara y antes de reproducirlo, miró hacia su hijo, suspirando con pesadez.

 

— Antes que lo veas, tenemos que hablar. — Se aclaró la garganta, era obvio que le costaba todo aquello. Tomó asiento a un lado de su hijo y continuó hablando: — Sé que no merezco el título de padre, lo acepto. No me imagino lo difícil que ha sido tu vida conmigo en ella, pero... — Su padre suspiró nuevamente. — Tampoco la mía ha sido sencilla, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y desquitarte conmigo hacía más llevadera la frustración que sentías? — Preguntó Frank sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

— Durante dieciséis años he estado enojado, Frank. — Se defendió Cheech. — Tan furioso con las circunstancias por haberme quitado a la mujer que amo más que a la vida misma. Estaba furioso con ella, por hacer lo que hizo, por dejarme solo contigo. Me sentía tan enojado contigo porque eres tan parecido a tu madre y verte a ti, en vez de a Linda es… es duro.

— Eso no es motivo para desquitarte conmigo. — Reclamó débilmente. — Yo no tengo la culpa de nada aunque tú lo quieras ver así.

— Era culparte u odiar a tu madre. Jamás podría odiarla. — Confesó su padre. Hubo una breve pausa entre ellos.

 

Su padre lo miraba con intensidad, esperando una respuesta de su parte, más el menor no sabía que decir, por lo tanto dejó que el silencio continuara. Frank no quería prolongar su visita más de lo necesario, tenía que encontrarse pronto con Derek.

 

— ¿Que hay en la grabación? — Preguntó.  
— Velo por ti mismo. — Fue la respuesta que le dio su padre, quien se paró de la cama y le dio play a la videograbadora. Miró una última vez al oji-avellana antes de acomodarse en la silla que había en un rincón. Frank centró su atención a la pantalla de la televisión.

 

La cinta comenzó y lo único que se veía en ese momento era como alguien movía la cámara para enfocarla. Reconoció la pared que estaba al fondo: era la del centro de lavado de su casa. Los escalofríos que sintió momentos atrás regresaron en cuanto la persona que manipulaba la cámara se sentó frente a esta: era su madre.

 

Lo supo por la fotografía que había visto de ella con anterioridad, sin embargo ahora se le veía cansada. Esbozaba una sonrisa triste, tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos avellanas y estos brillaban gracias a las lágrimas que retenía; había estado llorando, lo sabía porque los tenía enrojecidos. Su rostro había perdido el color que tenía en la fotografía, ahora era de un tono grisáceo… ¿Qué le había pasado?

 

 _“Mi amor, hola.”_ Comenzó a hablar. Su tono de voz era débil, tal vez por las horas que había pasado llorando. _“Aún faltan un par de horas para que regreses del trabajo, quizá tenga más tiempo del necesario, pero trataré de ser lo más rápida que pueda, no quiero prolongar esto por mucho tiempo.”_ Continuó hablando, mientras miraba hacia el techo en el vano intento de ahuyentar las lágrimas. _“Seguramente cuando veas este vídeo ya sabrás de qué trata... Lamento tener que decirlo de esta forma, traté de decírtelo antes, sin embargo no encontraba el momento adecuado; ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo. Además, si te lo decía antes, tratarías de hacerme cambiar de opinión, dirías que podríamos salir adelante, aún cuando tú también tuvieras la misma certeza que yo: de ésta no saldremos, al menos no yo, claro. Lo único que estoy haciendo es ahorrarnos tiempo, lágrimas y dinero.”_ Hizo una pausa, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos contra su mano. Frank sintió como su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho. Dolía ver a su mamá tan destrozada y no poder abrazarla a manera de consuelo. _“¿Recuerdas que últimamente he tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza? ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que fuera al médico? ¿Lo recuerdas, Frankie? Pues lo hice. Sé que te dije que no lo había hecho, pero lo hice y tenía miedo de decírtelo, porque algo en mí me decía que los resultados de mis estudios no me gustarían, así que te lo oculté. Perdóname por haberte mentido. Jamás lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias y lo sabes, ¿cierto? En fin, hace unas semanas fui al médico por mis estudios y me dijo lo que temía...”_ Hizo una pausa. Tomó aire. Tardó minutos en continuar. _“Frank, tengo un tumor en el cerebro... Me voy a morir, mi amor.”_

 

Cáncer. Su mamá tenía cáncer y por eso se había suicidado. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de la televisión por un momento, tratando de recomponerse.

 

_“El cáncer está muy avanzado, en cuestión de semanas me matará. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, así que lo único que quiero es morir ahora que aún estoy lúcida. Ahora que el dolor no es muy fuerte. Perdóname, mi amor, espero que me entiendas. Lamento dejarte en estas circunstancias. Por favor, cuida de Frankie. Dile que su mamá lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, dile que siempre estaré orgullosa de él, no importa lo que haga para vivir. Dile que siempre lo amaré y estaré cuidándolo desde el cielo. Dile que siempre fue un bebé amado por sus dos padres. Cuídalo, Frank, porque serás su única familia._   
_Cheech, perdóname, mi amor. Te amo.”_

 

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre, quien se subió a la silla donde estaba sentada. Alcanzó una soga que había colgado antes de comenzar a filmar, y se la enredó alrededor del cuello. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces hasta que se sintió con el valor necesario para empujar con delicadeza la silla donde estaba parada.

 

Fueron diez minutos en los cuales continuó con la vista pegada al televisor, viendo como los pies de su madre colgaban. Habría continuado con la vista fija en el aparato, si no hubiera sido por su padre, quien apagó la videocámara.

 

— La cámara grabó hasta que se le acabó la batería. — Murmuró su padre. Frank supuso que estaba haciendo uso de una fuerza sobre humana para no llorar en aquel momento. — ¿Ahora comprendes por qué he actuado así?

 

El castaño se puso de pie, perplejo. Buscó algo a qué aferrarse y encontró la maleta donde había guardado sus pertenencias. Miró en dirección a su padre y apretó sus labios con fuerza, tratando de contenerse. Sin embargo no lo aguantó por mucho.

 

— Mamá te pidió que me cuidaras, que me dijeras que me amaba… — Apartó la vista y apretó con más fuerza la maleta que tenía entre sus manos. — ¡Dijo que estaría orgullosa de mí no importaba qué! — Gritó colérico. — ¡Toda mi vida has hecho lo contrario a lo que te dijo! ¿Por qué lo has hecho si tanto la amabas? ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Acaso no entiendes…? — Comenzó a hablar su padre, sin alzar la voz, sin amenazar, más el oji-avellana le interrumpió.

— ¡No entiendo ni una mierda! — Gritó nuevamente, saliendo de la habitación, su padre lo siguió, tal vez ver de nuevo aquel vídeo lo había hecho sentir aún peor. — ¡Jamás te entenderé ni te perdonaré lo que me has hecho!

— Frank… — Su padre le llamó. El chico sacudió la cabeza, dándose la media vuelta una vez estuvo frente a la entrada de la casa.

— No quiero escuchar nada más, he tenido suficiente. — No pudo hacer nada para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran y se odió por ser tan débil, por llorar todo el tiempo gracias a su papá, pero ésta sería la última vez. Jamás volvería a verlo. — Mamá te odiaría por todo lo que me has hecho, Cheech. — Se colocó los Converse y salió de su casa sin mirar atrás.

 

No corrió, pero sí caminó lo más rápido que le fue posible. Hasta ese momento se concentró en el dolor que sentía en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tal vez estaba hinchado gracias al puñetazo que le dio su padre; su espalda estaba en las mismas condiciones. Decidió pensar sólo en el daño físico al emocional: era más fácil de sobrellevar.

 

Para el momento en que llegó a casa de Derek, ya eran las tres de la tarde.

 

— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro, Frank? — Preguntó horrorizado su amigo en cuanto lo vio caminando por la calle. Al parecer lo había estado esperando, puesto estaba sentado en la banqueta frente a su casa.

 

El castaño negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que el llanto volvería a atacarlo si hablaba acerca de lo que había visto y escuchado, así que se esforzó en mandar todo eso al fondo de su mente, al menos por el momento.

 

— ¿Cuándo regresaremos a Manhattan? — Preguntó el más pequeño. El rubio lo miró confundido.

— En un momento, justo papá y mamá se están despidiendo de tía Marge. — Explicó el oji-azul, acercándose más a él. — Frank, en serio, ¿qué te pasó?

— Te explicaré luego. — Le cortó. — Ahora sólo quiero ir a mi hogar… cuando esté allá me sentiré mejor.

 

Derek asintió un par de veces, con la mirada perdida en los ojos avellanas del castaño. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, justo cuando sus padres salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia el automóvil. Frank se colocó con rapidez su hoddie y la capucha de éste, pues quería evitar cualquier tipo de preguntas.

 

El camino de regreso fue más largo que el de ida, puesto el tráfico era bastante. Una vez estuvieron de vuelta a Manhattan, el señor Curtis le preguntó cómo podía llegar a su casa. Frank le dio las indicaciones y llegaron a su destino.

 

— Nos vemos el lunes, Frank. — Se despidió Derek frente al edificio, sus padres esperaban en el carro. — Me debes una explicación, eh. — El oji-avellana asintió, más no dijo nada. El rubio suspiró y lo abrazó una última vez. — Gracias por acompañarme, no sabes lo que significó para mí.

— No es nada, Derek. Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. — Susurró sin romper el abrazo.

— Adiós, Iero. Cuídate ese rostro. — Le pidió una vez se hubieron separado. — No queremos espantar a Deborah, ¿cierto?

 

Hasta ese momento Frank recordó lo que había pasado en la escuela durante toda esa semana. Realmente esperaba que Derek no se alejara de él.

 

— Adiós.

 

Hasta que vio al automóvil de la familia Curtis desaparecer entre el tránsito de la ciudad, se dio la media vuelta y se adentró al edificio. Saludó al portero, tomó el elevador y en éste se encontró con la señora Morris.

 

La mujer abrió los ojos con clara sorpresa en estos y el menor le dijo que no quería hablar acerca de eso. En lugar de eso, le preguntó acerca de su juego de cartas. Eso soltó la lengua de la señora, quien se puso a hablar acerca de eso durante los minutos que duró el recorrido en elevador.

 

Una vez llegaron al piso doce, Frank se despidió de la anciana y le deseó un buen día. Apretó el botón del piso número trece y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, caminó apresurado hacia la puerta del departamento número cuarenta y dos. Tocó un par de veces hasta que un adormilado azabache abrió.

 

— ¿Frank? — Preguntó sorprendido el oji-olivo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Tomó con delicadeza su rostro y pasó su pulgar por la zona maltratada, apretando con fuerza sus labios. — ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Preguntó con coraje.

 

El menor negó con la cabeza, como había hecho escasas horas atrás con Derek. Seguía siendo incapaz de hablar acerca de lo que había pasado. Al menos no por el momento.

 

El oji-avellana miró a Gerard a los ojos, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y no pudo controlarse, tenía que abrazarlo. Se arrojó hacia el otro y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor, tratando de impregnar su ser con el aroma del azabache. Recordar lo cerca que se sintió de perderlo provocó que sus ojos ardieran. No, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo siempre a su lado.

 

— Lo único que necesito es sentirme seguro. — Contestó Frank después de un rato. Gerard no entendió nada, sin embargo devolvió el abrazo con rapidez, reconociendo el tono de voz que había empleado el menor.

— Vamos, entremos al departamento.

 

Entraron a la casa del mayor y permanecieron acostados hasta que el castaño se serenó y le contó que le tenía una sorpresa. En cuanto le extendió el vinilo de _Unknow Pleasures_ , vio como una sonrisa se adueñaba del rostro del oji-olivo y también notó como sus ojos se llenaban de brillo a causa de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Gerard se estiró en su lugar y le depositó un dulce beso en los labios, cargado de agradecimiento.

 

En ese momento Frank lo supo. No necesitó meditarlo ni segundas opiniones: con Gerard se sentía importante por la manera en que éste le miraba y trataba; se sentía querido cada vez que lo abrazaba, besaba o acariciaba; pero lo más importante de todo, es que tenía la certeza que con él siempre iba a estar a salvo. Gerard jamás le haría daño a propósito; con él se sentía seguro.

 

Cada vez que estaba con Gerard, estaba en su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que no publiqué este capítulo...


	14. Capítulo 13

—      Entonces…— Comenzó a hablar la mujer que estaba sentada frente a todos ellos, sobándose el tabique de la nariz con los dedos índice y medio. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora y media encerrados en aquella habitación y nadie decía nada. — ¿Alguien me dirá, por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado, qué demonios sucedió durante la entrada?

 

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Los padres de cada uno de los presentes les miraban con reproche. Donald, quien estaba ahí a causa de Frank, lo miraba interrogante. No se le veía enojado y eso era aún peor para el oji-avellana; merecía que el señor Way estuviera enojado con él.

 

—      Profesora Hopkins, no creo que _“sagrado”_ y “ _demonios”_ deban de ir juntos en una oración. — Habló por fin Derek Curtis, el mejor amigo de Frank.

 

Este último le dio un codazo, ya que no veía conveniente que bromeara justo en ese momento. Y al parecer su madre había pensado lo mismo, puesto le pellizcó con fuerza el brazo, provocando que soltara un quejido por lo bajo.

 

La directora suspiró, claramente su paciencia se estaba agotando.

 

—      Está bien, está bien... le diré lo que sucedió. — Soltó el oji-azul, ganándose las miradas cargadas de amenazas por parte de los demás alumnos que estaban presentes en aquella habitación: Craig Brew, Mathew King, Mark Espinoza y Frank Iero.

 

Derek comenzó su relato desde la parte en que él y Frank se vieron en la mañana, donde se encontró con un malhumorado castaño. Le había preguntado por quéestaba así, y éste le contó que desde la semana pasada había sido blanco de bromas bastante pesadas. En su comento, Derek no supo por quéeran estas y no preguntó. Más tarde aquel día, durante el almuerzo, Matt, Craig y Mark acorralaron a Iero y comenzaron a golpearlo. Curtis se metió a la pelea, defendiendo a su amigo y Frank lo apoyó cuando los tres futbolistas se iban a lanzar contra el rubio.

 

Por ese motivo habían terminado manchados de sangre, Matt con la nariz rota, Frank con los nudillos fracturados, Craig con la ceja abierta y Derek con el labio partido.

 

Cuando el oji-azul terminó con su narración de los hechos, el más pequeño de los cinco sintió como la mirada de todos los presentes se centraba en él, puesto sabían que él era el causante de todo aquello. Agachó la mirada en cuanto vio el reproche que había en los ojos de Donald.

 

 _¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te molestaban?_ Porque eran sus problemas, por eso. Y ahora todos lo sabían gracias a Derek.

 

—      ¿Lo han estado molestando, señor Iero?— Preguntó la mujer tras el escritorio. El oji-avellana asintió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. — ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes? Habríamos evitado que esto sucediera.

 

—      No —, contestó al fin. —sólo habríamos logrado acelerar esto; si no hubiera sido aquí, me habrían golpeado en la calle por haberlos delatado y me habría ido peor.

 

 

La habitación se quedó en silencio. La señora Brew, madre de Craig, habló:

 

—      Algo debió de haber hecho el joven Iero para provocar a mi hijo y sus amigos... — los excusó débilmente, ganándose un suspiro cansado por parte del padre de Derek.

 

—      ¿Realmente cree eso, señora? — Preguntó el Señor Curtis. — No digo esto con la intención de ofender, pero... ¿ha visto la estatura de Frank? No creo que él pueda andar molestando a su hijo. Además, es un chico bastante educado y agradable, dudo que él anduviera buscando problemas.

 

—      Tiene razón, señor Curtis. — Le apoyó Donald. — Mi sobrino jamás golpearía a alguien a menos que lo hayan provocado. Es más, si ellos sólo lo hubieran golpeado a él y no a Derek, Frank no habría hecho nada para defenderse.

 

Era cierto. Lo que lo había provocado a pelear había sido que se metieran con su amigo. Él realmente no importaba.

 

La profesora Hopkins miró a todos los presentes y asintió un par de veces.

 

—      Está bien, esto es lo que haremos: Señores Iero y Curtis, ustedes quedarán suspendidos una semana. — Sus padres y “tío” estuvieron a punto de protestar, mas la mujer les frenó: — Señores Brew, King y Espinoza, ustedes quedan expulsados de esta institución escolar.

 

El silencio que siguió a su condena duró sólo un par de segundos, pues los padres de los acusados y estos últimos comenzaron a protestar escandalosamente. La directora Hopkins estaba harta de todo aquel asunto. Era muy temprano como para comenzar con discusiones.

 

—      Señores, sólo quiero recordarles que no es la primera vez que sus hijos están en esta oficina. Se les había dado un ultimátum con anterioridad, así que no voy a discutir de esto con ustedes. Ahora, si son tan amables, quiero hablar a solas con el joven Iero y su tío. — Acomodó unas carpetas que tenía en su escritorio, donde estaban los expedientes de los futbolistas. Estos últimos salieron de la habitación y a la manera de ver las cosas de Derek, se le asemejaron a perros que se van con la cola entre las patas al ser brutalmente regañados.

 

El rubio y sus padres se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de la directora y de Frank con un amigable apretón de manos. Frank se sentía bastante culpable por haberle ocasionado más problemas a su amigo; sólo habían pasado tres días desde el entierro de su hermano y ahora gracias a él lo habían suspendido de la escuela, ¿en qué clase de amigo lo convertía aquello?

 

En cuanto Donald y Frank se quedaron solos con la directora, esta comenzó a hablar.

 

—      Supongo que ellos no han sido los únicos que te han estado jugando bromas, ¿cierto?

 

—      No. — Contestó con voz neutra. Sabía que era inevitable, tenía que hablar de todo lo que le habían estado haciendo y la idea no le parecía nada agradable. No quería que el señor Way se enterara de aquella manera.

 

—      ¿Estás consciente que tienes que decirme los nombres de cada uno de ellos para que pueda tomar medidas, verdad? — El castaño sintió como los escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal. — Sé que tienes miedo que tomen represalias contra ti, pero entre tu tío y yo no permitiremos que te hagan daño.

 

—      La profesora tiene razón. — Dijo Donald mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del menor y lo apretaba cariñosamente. —Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

 

Y Frank supo que no sólo se refería a sus compañeros, sino también a su padre. Oh, era tan sentimental que no pudo evitar que el escozor de las lágrimas invadiera sus ojos. Joder, odiaba llorar todo el tiempo.

 

Sabía que no importaba todo el esfuerzo con el que la profesora Hopkins y Donald trataran de protegerlo, no sería suficiente. Porque no se trataba sólo de su persona, sino también de Gerard: lo que a él le hicieran realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, el podía aguantar lo que fuera. Lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?

 

La cuestión era que Gerard era una persona demasiado frágil y temía por él. No quería que sufriera más, mucho menos por su culpa. Por ese motivo no podía arriesgarse a delatar a todos sus agresores.

 

—      Yo... no conozco a la mayoría. — Contestó después de un rato, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible. Era cierto, no compartía clases con la mayoría. Suponía que sólo se movían por su intolerancia o porque Deborah así se los pedía.

 

—      Pero sí sabes un par de nombres, ¿no es así? — Cuestionó la directora con voz suave.

 

—      Sí, pero...— Suspiró. — Si los delato no me harán daño a mí, ¿entiende? No se irán en mí contra, sino contra la persona que más me importa...

 

El agarre de Donald perdió fuerza, Frank supuso que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Definitivamente no quería que se enterara de esta manera. Gerard y él habían acordado hablar de lo suyo hasta que tuvieran algo más formal.

 

Sinceramente el castaño no necesitaba de un título para lo suyo, lo único que le importaba era tener al azabache sólo para él. Mas parecía que eso era bastante importante para el escritor, así que haría lo que él le pidiera.

 

—      ¿De qué hablas, Frank?— Preguntó Donald.

 

—      ¿Puedo hablar de esto en privado con mi tío, profesora?— Preguntó el menor, ignorando la pregunta hecha por el dentista. La mujer lo pensó un poco y asintió.

 

—      Está bien. Hablaremos de esto en cuanto tu suspensión termine, ¿entendido? — Frank asintió y se puso de pie. Se despidieron de la mujer y ambos hombres salieron de la oficina.

 

El camino hacia el estacionamiento fue bastante callado. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación. En cuanto estuvieron dentro de la camioneta, fue lo mismo.

 

No fue hasta que llegaron a casa del mayor, tuvieron té entre sus manos y estuvieron sentados en la sala de estar, que Donald fue directo al grano.

 

—      ¿Qué es lo que te harán tus compañeros si los delatas?

 

El oji-avellana se talló el rostro con ambas manos para luego mirar al techo. Maldición, jamás había hecho esto. Con Cheech jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sobre su homosexualidad, con sus compañeros en Jersey y acá tampoco; todos tuvieron que enterarse de la peor forma. Sin embargo, con Donald tenía la oportunidad de decirlo y era más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

 

—      Señor Way, antes que nada, usted tiene que saber que yo... eh... — A pesar de lo seria que era la situación, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado y soltar una risita nerviosa. Demonios, hasta sus manos estaban temblando.

 

—      Me estás preocupando, Frank. — Dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la taza que el menor tenía entre sus manos y la dejaba sobre la mesita de centro. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. —Por Dios, dime qué pasa.

 

—      Es complicado, señor Way. — Le confesó el menor, moviendo su pierna izquierda en clara muestra de nerviosismo. — Espero que esto no cambie las cosas entre nosotros. Me daría mucho miedo perderlo por esto. — Y era verdad, la mayoría de las personas que lo sabían se alejaban de él y lo agredían.

 

—      Nada de lo que me digas cambiará nada en nuestra relación, Frankie. — Trató de consolarlo el mayor. — Te soy sincero si te digo que incluso he llegado a verte como un hijo.

 

Oh, rayos. Eso hacía las cosas aún más difíciles.

 

—      Soy gay. — Soltó en medio de un susurro, siendo incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. — Soy homosexual y por eso mi padre me golpeó brutalmente el día en que decidí escapar de casa; por eso mis compañeros me maltrataban en Jersey y también aquí, porque me gustan los hombres.

 

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Donald abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, tratando de decir algo, mas su mente estaba en blanco. Frank quiso ver aquello como una buena señal, al menos no había comenzado a gritar.

 

—      ¿Sólo por eso te han estado molestando?— Preguntó al fin el mayor. El oji-avellana asintió. — ¿Sólo por ignorantes?

 

 

Frank asintió una vez más.

 

—      Lamento tanto haberte metido a esa escuela, Frankie. — Se disculpó Donald, como si todo eso realmente fuera su culpa. —No creí que ahí habría tal grado de intolerancia.

 

—      En todos lados la hay, señor. — Dijo el menor mientras el azabache asentía con tristeza.

 

—      ¿Estás saliendo con alguien y ellos lo saben?, ¿crees que le harán lo mismo que a ti? — Preguntó Donald con ansiedad. Aquí venía la otra parte complicada.

 

—      A él le harán algo mucho peor, de eso estoy seguro, por eso tengo miedo. — Recordó la fotografía que encontró el viernes por la mañana en su casillero, donde amenazaban con denunciar a Gerard con la policía. Aquellas palabras lo aterraban.

 

—      ¿Qué crees que podrían hacerle?— Preguntó nuevamente el mayor, temiendo lo peor.

 

—      Tal vez podrían denunciarlo a la policía... — Donald abrió sus ojos con completa sorpresa. — Él jamás ha cometido ningún delito, es sólo que... es mayor que yo, y recibí amenazas donde dicen que lo denunciarán por meterse con un menor... — Frank hizo una pausa, se relamió los labios y aquel terror que sintió días atrás, por el simple hecho de pensar en perder a Gerard, volvió a aparecer. — Señor Way, jamás he tenido relaciones con él, nunca me ha forzado a hacer nada que yo no quiera. Lo de nosotros es algo completamente sano, se lo juro. Él me hace bien y creo que yo le hago bien a él. No me imagino lo que sería de mí si llegan a hacerle algo. — Apretó con fuerza el agarre entre sus manos, tratando de luchar contra el miedo que lo invadía. — Me aterra pensar en eso…

 

El dentista se quedó en silencio por un buen rato. Tal vez pensando en todo lo que el castaño le había dicho. Finalmente, lo miró con determinación.

 

—      La policía no podrá hacerle daño si yo acepto su relación. Probaremos que él jamás ha abusado de ti y que yo les doy mi consentimiento. Hay un nombre para esto, sin embargo no puedo recordarlo, pero, si tus compañeros tratan de dañarte por ese lado, jamás podrán hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

 

Los ojos de Frank se iluminaron ante la determinación de Donald en protegerlo y lo abrazó con fuerza. El gesto fue devuelto de inmediato y el menor no pudo parar de agradecerle.

 

—      Muchas gracias, señor Way. De verdad no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí que apruebe esto.

 

—      Ya te dije, Frank, te he tomado demasiado cariño, jamás permitiré que te vuelvan a dañar. Además, — Agregó. — mereces ser feliz y si él es tu felicidad, ¿quién soy yo para quitártela?

 

—      Gracias. — Volvió a susurrar, esperando que siguiera pensando de aquella manera en cuanto se enterara que quien era su felicidad, era el mayor de sus hijos.

 

 

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde en el consultorio de Donald, Frank caminó hacia la parada de autobuses. Se sentía bastante cansado, el cuerpo le dolía y ni hablar de sus nudillos, los cuales estaban más que destrozados. Al subir al autobús, se sentó hasta el fondo de este y recargó su cabeza en la ventana, cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptiblemente.

 

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos, llegó a la pensión. La lluvia hizo acto de presencia y aun así esta no logró apurarlo. Caminó tranquilamente por la calle y subió con pesadez las escaleras. La casera, Molly, le saludó animadamente y él trató de regresarle el saludo con el mismo ánimo, mas le fue imposible. No se sentía para nada animado.

 

En cuanto llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer, se colocó sus audífonos y cerró los ojos nuevamente. No sabía en que momento de la tarde había caído en aquel estado de apatía. Había estado tan bien mientras platicaba con Donald, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan decaído?

 

Se abrazó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de lo que necesitaba.

 

Un abrazo.

 

Se colocó en posición fetal y se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía cuando no estaba con Gerard. Eso no podía ser bueno; nunca era bueno necesitar de otras personas. Él jamás lo había hecho y las cosas no tenían porqué ser distintas ahora.

 

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y puso la mente en blanco. Desde aquel viernes en la noche, hasta el domingo por la mañana, no contestó llamadas ni mensajes de texto. No quería saber de nadie, lo que quería era que Gerard llegara en ese momento, se acostara junto a él en la cama y jugara con su cabello, pero el azabache estaba ocupado aquel fin de semana, algo acerca de la editorial o algo así. No tenía la menor idea.

 

El domingo por la mañana, apenas se despertó se metió a bañar y cuando hubo terminado de ducharse, escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Dejó caer al piso la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello y ajustó la que estaba alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la puerta y, a su manera de ver las cosas, jamás había esbozado una sonrisa tan grande como la que tenía en su rostro en aquel momento.

 

—    ¡Gery, hola! — Le saludó sin ocultar la emoción que lo embargaba. El oji-olivo le sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

 

Entraron a la pequeña habitación del castaño y este último cerró la puerta sin romper el abrazo. Permanecieron así durante minutos y de haber sido por el menor, habría estado así por siempre, mas el escritor se vio en la necesidad de romper el gesto para tomar el rostro del oji-avellana entre sus manos y besarlo con delicadeza.

 

—    Frankie, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó el mayor una vez se hubo separado de él. Tomó entre sus manos las del otro y las miró con atención, acariciando con delicadeza las vendas que las cubrían. — Parece que cada vez que estás fuera de mi vista alguien aprovecha para hacerte daño. — Dijo sin humor alguno, aunque en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—    ¿Donald te contó?— Preguntó el menor, evadiendo la pregunta hecha por el otro. El azabache asintió. — No es nada grave, he estado mucho peor. — Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, porque era cierto.

 

 

Ante sus palabras, Gerard depositó un beso corto en su mejilla izquierda, donde Cheech le había golpeado la semana pasada. La hinchazón había bajado, ahora sólo quedaba un pequeño moretón.

 

—    Odio que te hagan daño, Frank. — Confesó el mayor, logrando que algo dentro del menor se removiera ante su angustia. —Prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

 

Frank sonrió a la nada y volvió a abrazar al oji-olivo. Este le regresó el gesto y dejó que su frente descansara en su hombro. La sonrisa del castaño se congeló en cuanto sintió como Gerard acariciaba su espalda lentamente.

 

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal ante el tacto. Las caricias de Gerard siempre le habían gustado, lo tranquilizaban; en cambio ahora tenían un efecto contrario, gracias a que él no tenía puesta la playera. De hecho, no tenía nada de ropa encima.

 

Se separó un poco del cuerpo del escritor y alcanzó sus labios nuevamente. Pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de este, abriéndose paso a su boca. Las manos del azabache comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a los costados de la cintura de Frank y con sus pulgares formó pequeños círculos en su piel, logrando que la corriente eléctrica regresara a él.

 

Frank encaminó a Gerard hacia su cama, lo recostó en esta y se colocó encima de él. Escuchó como el mayor jadeó en cuanto lo sintió encima de él y Frank esperó que lo separara de él, sin embargo esto nunca pasó. En cambio, Gerard dejó que su lengua le siguiera el juego a la suya y el beso aumentó su intensidad.

 

En cierto momento, el oji-avellana se alejó de los labios de Way sólo para poder besar con ternura su mentón, recorrer la línea de su mandíbula y se entretuvo un rato mordiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Esto logró robarle un quedo gemido al mayor, lo cual erizó los vellos de la nuca de Frank.

 

Continuó con su recorrido de besos, bajando hasta llegar a la base del cuello del azabache. Besó, lamió y mordió ligeramente esa zona, lo cual volvió loco a Gerard. Frank detuvo por un momento su trabajo, para poder ver como las pupilas de su compañero estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y como se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

 

—    Eres precioso. — Susurró el menor contra sus pálidos labios, antes de besarlos. — Realmente hermoso, Gerard.

 

—    Oh, Frank...— Respondió con voz ronca el escritor, mientras lo abrazaba con la intención de pegarlo más a él. — Te quiero, ¿lo sabías? — Confesó el mayor contra su oído. Los ojos avellanas del menor brillaron ante aquellas palabras y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho del más alto.

 

—    No, no lo sabía.

 

—    Pues ahora lo sabes y espero que jamás lo olvides. — Medio ordenó Gerard, robándole una risita al menor. — Hablo muy en serio.

 

—    Lo sé, Gerard. — Contestó, se estiró un poco para alcanzar nuevamente los labios del oji-olivo y le depositó un beso corto. —Yo también te quiero. — Le dijo una vez se hubieron separado.

 

—    No sabes lo bien que me hace saberlo. — Respondió a la vez que le besó en la frente.

 

 

Permanecieron acostados por unos minutos sin decir nada, sólo abrazados. No fue hasta que el menor se quejó de tener frío que Gerard lo dejó libre para que pudiera vestirse.

 

Frank se metió al baño, se colocó su ropa y en cuanto salió, vio como el oji-olivo estaba de pie, mandando un mensaje de texto. Esperó a que despegara su vista del celular para alzar las cejas en señal interrogante, tratando de saber con quién se estaba comunicando, mas Gerard negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, lo abrazó por los hombros y caminó fuera de la pensión con él hasta llevarlo a su carro.

—     ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Frank, ya que Gerard había comenzado a manejar sin decirle nada.

 

—     Por tu regalo de cumpleaños. — Fue lo único que le dijo el azabache, ganándose una mirada de completo asombro por parte del menor.

 

—     Gerard… no es necesario.

 

—     Para mi es necesario, Frank. — Contestó el mayor. — Quiero hacer algo por ti.

 

Se atrevió a despegar su vista del camino por unos instantes, para poder ver al menor a los ojos. Frank no necesitaba que le dieran algo, pero si eso era lo que quería Gerard… bueno, no podía hacer nada.

 

—     Está bien. — Farfulló el castaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho.

 

Al terminar su breve intercambio de palabras, el oji-olivo se dedicó a tararear la canción que estaba tocando en ese momento su reproductor. La cual, había resultado ser la favorita de ambos chicos. Frank se dedicó a observar por la ventana, tratando de encontrar pistas que le indicaran a dónde se dirigían. Lo que descubrió fue que estaban en la quinta avenida, lo cual no le sorprendía tanto, puesto estaba consciente que Gerard tenía bastante dinero y le gustaba gastar. La cosa era, ¿en qué gastaría esta vez?

 

Al llegar a la calle cuarenta y nueve, el mayor ingresó a un estacionamiento público, aparcó su automóvil, salió de este y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Gerard le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y Frank no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ya que aún le sorprendía la caballerosidad del escritor.

 

—     ¿Listo? — Preguntó el mayor.

 

—     Eso creo. — Fue la respuesta del oji-avellana.

 

Caminaron de aquella manera hasta llegar al Rockefeller Center, cosa que sí sorprendió al menor; el Rockefeller era bastante conocido por ser _demasiado_ caro. Comenzó a sentirse ansioso, no quería que Gerard gastara tanto en él.

 

—     Gerard, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?— Preguntó en un susurro. Veía a toda la gente con sus costosos abrigos, bufandas, gafas oscuras que no eran necesarias ya que el sol estaba oculto tras las espesas nubes. No podía evitar ver sus vestimentas y compararlas con las de él. Sentía que estaba fuera de lugar.

 

—     Ya veras, Frankie. No te angusties.

 

Continuaron caminando, y en vez de adentrarse más al edificio, Gerard tomó otro camino y salió por una de las puertas, fue ahí cuando Frank se dio cuenta de lo que harían y eso sólo logró que su ansiedad aumentara; frente a él había una enorme pista de patinaje. Al ser casi las diez de la mañana, la pista no estaba tan concurrida como lo estaría más tarde aquel día, cosa que agradeció ya que jamás en su vida había patinado y hacer el ridículo frente a Gerard ya era demasiado.

 

Al fondo de la pista, había una gran estatua dorada de un hombre, la cual estaba en medio de una fuente que arrojaba agua discretamente. Atrás de esta fuente, habían varias banderas de otros países. Frank recordaba haber visto esta pista en algún otro lado... Oh, claro, en _Home Alone II_.

 

En cierto momento, perdió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del mayor ya que este se acercó a una chica y le pasó un par de dólares para pagar su entrada y obtener derecho para usar los patines. Después de unos minutos, Gerard regresó a su lado y le extendió un par.

 

—     ¿Sabes patinar?— Le preguntó el mayor mientras ambos se colocaban los patines. Frank se puso de pie y sintió que en cualquier momento haría el ridículo y se caería.

 

—     No. Nunca lo he intentado. — Contestó en medio de una risa nerviosa. Gerard sonrió y lo tomó por el codo.

 

—     Entonces, tienes suerte de estar frente a un patinador profesional. — Contestó con orgullo, sacando el pecho. Frank volvió a reír.

 

—     No sé que sería de mí sin ti.

 

El oji-olivo le sonrió y lo encaminó a la pista, dejó que Frank pasara primero y lo empujó con delicadeza para que agarrara vuelo. El castaño trató de no perder el equilibrio. Alzó sus brazos y planeó con ellos.

 

Emocionado, giró por un momento hacia su izquierda para hacerle notar a Gerard que aún no se había caído, mas este no estaba a su lado. Frank miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta que aún estaba afuera de la pista, escribiendo algo en un papel.

 

Entrecerró sus ojos; no era justo que lo arrojara así sin más. Se encaminó hacia una de las barreras de la pista para detenerse y se quedó ahí, esperando a que el azabache llegara a su lado. Después de unos minutos, el mayor volvió a colocarse los guantes y apretó con fuerza el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos, se adentró a la pista y lo alcanzó rápidamente.

 

—     ¿Por qué te detuviste? — Preguntó el mayor.

 

—     Porque estaba esperando a mi instructor. — Contestó el menor. Gerard le sonrió y asintió.

 

—     Está bien, lo siento. — Le extendió la mano y Frank la tomó. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del frío que estaba sintiendo y lo mucho que quería unos guantes, así como Gerard. Sus dedos se estaban entumiendo.

 

Patinaron durante horas, o al menos eso le pareció a Frank, mas esto no le molestaba, al contrario, se estaba divirtiendo mucho en compañía de Gerard. Se cayeron en varios momentos y se partían de la risa ante esto. Tal vez reían más de lo que merecía la situación, pero era algo que no podían evitar.

 

En cierto momento de su cita, mientras el escritor le tomaba de la mano, le pasó un pedazo de papel, el cual Frank supuso era en el que había escrito al inicio de esta. El castaño le dedicó una mirada interrogante, mas el oji-olivo no le regresaba la mirada, estaba más concentrado mirando hacia el fondo de la pista.

 

—     Gerard, ¿podemos ir por un chocolate caliente?— Preguntó el oji-avellana. —Tengo frío.

 

—     Claro, claro. — Le contestó mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza. —Vamos.

Salieron de la pista y se quitaron los patines, dejándolos a un lado para poder ponerse sus zapatos. Gerard se adelantó a ordenar las tazas de chocolate caliente y ese fue el momento que el menor aprovechó para ver el papel que tenía entre una de sus manos.

 

En el papelito sólo había una corta frase y había dos casillas donde tenía que tachar una para dar su respuesta. Frank sonrió ante el gesto. Le parecía un gesto demasiado tierno de su parte.

Se puso de pie y alcanzó al mayor, quien ya tenía sus bebidas entre sus manos. Frank las tomó, las dejó en una pequeña mesa que había a su lado y en su lugar tomó las manos de Gerard entre las suyas. Se paró de puntillas y besó al azabache.

 

—     ¿Lo leíste? — Preguntó el mayor en voz queda. Frank asintió. — ¿Entonces…?

 

—     Obvio me gustaría ser tu novio, Gerd. — Fue la respuesta del menor, lo cual logró que en el rostro del mayor apareciera una enorme sonrisa.

 

—     ¿De verdad?

 

—     Sip, de verdad. — Lo besó nuevamente y Gerard aprovechó para abrazarlo con fuerza y dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño.

 

—     Oh, esto es fantástico. — Murmuró contra la base de su cuello. Se separó después de un rato y miró su celular. — Oh, tenemos que irnos, Frank.

 

—     ¿Qué? — Preguntó el menor sin entender por qué tenían que irse. — ¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito más? — Preguntó con un ligero puchero en los labios. — Quiero patinar otro rato.

 

Gerard rió, le dio un beso en la frente y negó. — Si quieres podemos regresar otro día, hoy tenemos un horario que cumplir.

 

—     ¿Horario? — Preguntó el menor.

 

—     Sip, es tu cumpleaños, Frank. Ningún cumpleaños está completo si no hay pastel.

 

El oji-avellana alzó ambas cejar en señal interrogante, mas el mayor no dijo nada y lo tomó de la mano mientras tomaba las bebidas con su mano libre.


	15. Capítulo 14

Cuando Gerard dijo que ningún cumpleaños estaba completo sin pastel, Frank dedujo que el escritor lo llevaría a la terraza de una cafetería, ordenaría un par de rebanadas para cada uno y lo acompañarían con el chocolate caliente que habían comprado cerca de la pista de patinaje; sin embargo, sus deducciones mostraron ser incorrectas ya que el azabache manejó hasta llegar a su departamento.

 

Después de platicar a gusto durante su corto viaje en elevador y al estar frente a la puerta del apartamento del oji-olivo, éste se puso detrás de él y le colocó una venda en los ojos. Obviamente la primera reacción del castaño fue de alarma, puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo pasaba por la mente del mayor, mas se tragó sus preguntas e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

 

—     ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gerard? — Preguntó Frank, soltando una pequeña risita en cuanto escuchó que Gerard abría la puerta para dejarlo entrar, este colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo condujo hacia laentrada.

—     Ya verás, Frankie. — Fue lo único que le contestó el mayor. Luego sintió cómo éste se inclinaba un poco más hacia él, provocando que su pecho rozara con su espalda.

 

La sonrisa en el rostro del oji-avellana se congeló, recordando de pronto las manos del azabache sobre su piel durante aquella mañana; lo cálidas y suaves que fueron sus caricias. La proximidad de sus cuerpos no hacía nada más que ponerlo más ansioso.

 

En cierto momento se detuvieron, Gerard se separó de él y abrió la puerta. Después volvió a su antigua posición y continuó guiando al menor un par de pasos más, Frank supuso que los necesarios como para ingresar de lleno a la habitación donde estaban. Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

 

No quería malinterpretar las cosas de nuevo. No quería emocionarse de más e incomodar a su novio como aquella primera vez que estuvieron en su casa, así que decidió tragar duro y mantener sus manos aferradas a sus costados hasta que el azabache le dijera qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

 

—     Gerard, ¿me dirás qué es lo que está pasando? — Preguntó el menor, relamiéndose los labios, claramente nervioso.

—     Uh… no. — Contestó entre risas el oji-olivo, ganándose un resoplido molesto por parte del más pequeño.

—     ¡Gerard! — Reclamó, comenzando a odiar aquella incertidumbre. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de no ver absolutamente nada. — ¿Qué con la venda? ¿Es necesaria?

 

Hubo una pausa considerablemente larga antes que Frank obtuviera su respuesta, como si Gerard se debatiera internamente entre decirle o no. Finalmente, el mayor se colocó frente a él y colocó sus manos en su pecho, formando pequeños círculos en este, bajó lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura.

 

—     ¿Confías en mí? — Preguntó el oji-olivo, como si no hubiera alocado las hormonas del castaño.

—     Gerard… — Frank comenzó a hablar con la voz ligeramente pastosa, aunque calló abruptamente en cuanto sintió cómo el escritor introducía sus manos por debajo de su hoddie y su playera.

 

La suavidad de sus manos era demasiado para Frank, quien se estremeció en cuanto el mayor comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos a lo largo de su torso.

 

—     ¿Qué ibas a decir, Frank? — Preguntó inocentemente Gerard, mas algo le decía al oji-avellana que estaba esbozando una enorme sonrisa, disfrutando del momento.

 

¿Qué había pasado con el tímido e inseguro Gerard? Y no es como si se estuviera quejando, para nada. Le _encantaba_ esta nueva faceta de Way. Así que decidió aprovecharla y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 

—     Bésame. — Ordenó. Lo habría hecho por su cuenta, pero con esa venda que le cubría los ojos no podía ver absolutamente nada, por lo que temía intentar besar a su novio y pegarle en el intento o fallar patéticamente de blanco.

 

El azabache cumplió su capricho casi de inmediato, alcanzando sus labios y besándolos con voracidad. Frank se pegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo del escritor, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se impulsó para poder rodear la cintura del mayor con sus piernas. Gerard sacó sus manos de la playera del castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza para no dejarlo caer.

 

Se separaron momentáneamente, sólo unos cuantos segundos para que sus pulmones recuperaran el aire y el oji-avellana volvió toda su concentración hacia los delgados labios del escritor. Succionó ligeramente su labio inferior y después introdujo su lengua, esperando encontrarse con la de Gerard.

 

En medio del beso el oji-olivo soltó un quedo jadeo, para después dar un par de pasos hacia adelante y dejar caer al más pequeño en una cama, lo cual hizo que Frank resolviera el misterio de donde se encontraban. Gerard colocó cada una de sus piernas a los costados del castaño y rompió el beso sólo para poder bajar hasta la garganta de éste e introducir nuevamente sus manos por debajo de la playera de Frank.

 

El oji-avellana volvió a rodear con sus piernas el cuerpo de Gerard y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello azabache, enredando sus dedos entre éste y soltando quedos gemidos de vez en vez. En cierto momento, un poco dubitativo, metió su mano por debajo de la playera del oji-olivo y recorrió su torso hasta llegar a su pecho y acariciar con su pulgar el pezón izquierdo de su compañero.

 

Esta vez Gerard siseó por lo bajo y mordió con más fuerza el cuello de su Frank, cosa que le fascinó y repitió su acción para que el escritor le mordiera de nuevo. Después de un rato, Frank hizo que los dos rodaran sobre la cama para esta vez quedar encima del azabache, le quitó la playera y le besó en los labios antes de que pudiera separarlo de él. Como no hubo protesta alguna por parte de su novio, el castaño hizo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar al pecho del mayor y tomó entre su boca uno de sus pezones.

 

El escritor murmuraba cosas que Frank no podía entender, aunque de todos modos logró que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaran ante aquel tono ronco que profería el azabache. Aprovechó el momento para introducir su mano dentro de los pantalones del oji-olivo y lo acarició por encima de su ropa interior.

 

—     Frankie… Dios mío, me vuelves loco. — Farfulló el mayor, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos para poder besarlo en los labios.

—     ¿Sí? — Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de orgullo, aunque después de unos segundos hizo un sonido en clara muestra de disgusto.

—     ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el otro, alarmado.

—     Quiero verte, Gerard. Quiero ver tus ojos, tus mejillas sonrojadas. No me siento a gusto estando con los ojos vendados… — Se quejó, balbuceando un poco porque se sentía avergonzado al admitirlo. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Gerard se tensaba bajo a él y supo que había arruinado todo.

—     Yo… no… no creo estar listo para esto. — Confesó el escritor mientras se removía un poco incómodo, así que Frank de inmediato sacó su mano de sus pantalones. — Quiero decir, esto ni siquiera debería de estar pasando. La venda era para otra cosa. — Dijo en voz baja, Iero suspiró.

—     Está bien, Gee. — Le dijo mientras le besaba en lo que creyó sería la mejilla. — Iremos a tu paso.— El mayor lo besó de nuevo en los labios, casi con desesperación.

—     Perdóname, Frankie. — Se disculpó, cosa que Frank vio muy fuera de lugar. — Perdón por emocionarte y dejarte con las ganas.

 

El menor no pudo evitar reír y negó con la cabeza. Le provocaba risa el tono cargado de culpabilidad que había empleado Gerard, así que se bajó de él y permaneció acostado junto a él.

 

—     Olvídalo, mejor dime para qué es la venda. — Pidió. Gerard suspiró, indicándole que él no olvidaría el tema, para nada. — Hey, tranquilo. Estamos bien, perdóname tú a mí por empezar con esto.

—     No, está bien, Frank. — Dijo Gerard y el castaño quiso pensar que estaba sonriendo. — Y en cuanto a la venda… tendrás que quitarte la ropa. — Dijo el mayor, usando un tono que le causó una ternura extrema al castaño pues se le figuró al tono de voz que usaría un niño de seis años cuando no quiere decir algo que le causa vergüenza.

—     Creí que no haríamos nada, Gerard. — Bromeó Frank, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su novio.

—     Tonto, no es para eso, es para que pueda ponerte tu ropa. — Frank alzó una ceja. — No preguntes, obedece mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien.

 

Los dos rieron y se pusieron de pie, mientras Frank se quitaba su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, Gerard hizo lo mismo, claro, el menor no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Luego el azabache comenzó a colocarle su ropa al oji-avellana, quien notó que la tela de su vestimenta era bastante peculiar, puesto era como si estuviera plastificada. Después de una hora, salieron del departamento del mayor y volvieron a subirse al automóvil.

 

—     ¿Es necesario que continúe con la venda? — Preguntó Frank después de media hora de viaje. Habían estado hablando de su suspensión y él no se sentía muy a gusto tocando ese tema con el azabache.

—     Sí, es de vital importancia. — Contestó con seriedad el mayor, la cual perdió peso ya que después de unos segundos empezó a reír. — No seas tan ansioso, Frank. Pronto te la quitaré.

 

Continuaron viajando en coche por veinte minutos más hasta que Frank escuchó que el mayor apagaba el motor del automóvil. Esperó a que Gerard le abriera la puerta y se dejó guiar por éste hacia donde sea que lo estuviera llevando.

 

En cierto momento, el oji-olivo lo detuvo, se colocó frente a él y le depositó un beso antes de quitarle la venda, mas el gusto no le duró demasiado, ya que en el lugar del trozo de tela, Gerard colocó sus manos para cubrir los ojos avellanas de su novio.

 

—     No te enojes, sólo es por un minuto más.

—     Un minuto, Way. — Y el tono que empleó en ese momento le hizo pensar en Dennis, por lo que no pudo evitar reír. — Gerard, ya quiero saber qué te traes entre manos.

Su novio también rió y Frank pudo jurar que estaba negando con la cabeza.

 

—     Pronto. Ahora, hay un escalón frente a ti, súbelo.

 

De pronto se sintió un poco más de frío y pensó que era porque habían entrado a un lugar con aire acondicionado. Escuchó un par de murmullos y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse un poco, previendo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Las manos de Gerard descubrieron sus ojos y Frank vio cómo varias personas con disfraces invadían el salón donde se encontraban.

 

—     ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron todos a la vez e incluso se escucharon un par de silbatos.

 

Varias personas se acercaron a abrazarlo. A varios no los conocía, pero sí logró reconocer a varios chicos que asistían con él a clases y que no se habían unido al grupito que lo molestaban. Entre esas personas, un chico que llevaba una máscara de un hombre lobo lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza. Al separarse, el chico se quitó la máscara y el más pequeño sonrió enormemente.

 

—     ¡Felicidades, cumpleañero! — Le felicitó Derek, abrazándolo de nuevo.

—     ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Quién los invitó? ¿Quién organizó todo?

—     Oye, oye, son demasiadas preguntas. — Le frenó el rubio antes que continuara interrogándolo. — Estoy aquí porque eres mi amigo y obviamente tenía que estar en esta fiesta. El resto fueron invitados por el chico de allá. — Contestó Derek mientras señalaba en dirección a un Batman, el cual resultó ser Gerard. — Y creo que él y su hermana organizaron todo esto.

—     Vaya, no puedo creer que no haya tenido ni la menor idea de lo que planeaban. — Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. — Gracias por venir, Derek.

—     No me agradezcas nada, Iero. Mi regalo está en aquella mesa. — Dijo el oji-azul, señalando hacia una mesa que estaba al fondo del salón y estaba repleta de presentes. —Por cierto, cambiando totalmente de tema, — Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo y lo pegó un poco más a él. — ¿quién es el Caballero de la Noche que organizó la fiesta? — Preguntó con voz tan baja que fue casi imposible escucharlo por la música que resonaba. Las mejillas de Frank se sonrojaron.

—     Es Gerard, mi novio. — Contestó con el mismo tono empleado por su amigo. Sintió c **ó** mo **é** ste apretaba su hombro y se atrevió a mirar su rostro: estaba perplejo.

—     ¿Tu novio? — Frank asintió. — Vaya… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías novio, Iero? Siempre estuve buscándote novia y… ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—     No lo sé, no sabía cómo te lo tomarías. — Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. — Temía que lo tomaras a mal.

 

Derek negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó de nuevo.

 

—     Para nada. — Sonrió. — Quiero informarte que mi familia y yo somos de mente muy abierta. — Luego, cerca de su oído confesó: — Mi hermano, Josh, era gay. De hecho, los sujetos que lo mataron lo interceptaron en un bar gay y por eso lo golpearon.

 

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron por completo y se separó de su amigo, tratando de verlo a los ojos para que lo confirmara.

 

—     No lo sabía… eso es terrible.

—     Lo sé. — Contestó con un suspiro. — Por eso me enojé tanto cuando Matt y todos ellos te llamaron maricón y comenzaron a golpearte. — El oji-avellana intentó decir algo, mas Derek le detuvo. — Olvida el tema por el momento, disfruta tu fiesta. — Le pidió con una sonrisa triste.

 

Derek se alejó de él y Frank se sintió un poco mal por hacer que su amigo pensara en aquel tema, mas no tuvo bastante tiempo para martirizarse por la culpa, ya que otros brazos lo rodearon casi de inmediato.

 

—     ¡Felicidades, corazón! — El castaño devolvió el abrazo y recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de la oji-esmeralda. Se separaron y ésta lo vio de pies a cabeza. — Que guapo te ves con tu disfraz, Frankie.

 

Iero rió y no supo qué decir, puesto ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba disfrazado. Tendría que ir al baño a verse.

 

—     Gracias, Holly. Tú también te ves bien con tu disfraz, ¿eres Hermione? — Preguntó, puesto vio que la chica tenía el uniforme de Gryffindor. La chica rió, negando con la cabeza.

—     No, soy Harry en versión femenina. Adivina qui **é** n es Dennis. — Le alentó a adivinar mientras señalaba hacia un rincón del salón, donde estaba la rubia platicando animadamente junto a Gerard.

—     ¿Draco Malfoy? — Respondió con una risita.

—     Fue mi idea. — Dijo emocionada. — No teníamos ni idea de qué disfrazarnos, yo estaba leyendo el Príncipe Mestizo y se me ocurrió. — Se encogió de hombros. — Creí que no le gustaría la idea, pero al parecer le encantó.

—     Pues, yo creo que son los disfraces perfectos para ustedes; se la pasan peleando como esos dos, qui **é** n sabe, — dijo Frank, como quien no quiere la cosa. — tal vez y terminen amándose como Harry y Draco. — Finalizó, alzando las cejas provocativamente. Holly le dio un manotazo en el hombro y comenzó a reír.

—     Eres tan fangirl, querido. — Rió Way nuevamente. — Para nada, jamás vería a Dennis de aquella manera. — Suspiró, viendo en dirección a la oji-gris. — ¿Sabes? Últimamente anda muy cortante conmigo, más de lo normal. No sé qu **é** le sucede, pero me evita casi todo el tiempo.

—     ¿Has intentado hablar con ella? — Preguntó Frank. La chica negó.

—     No, sería tiempo perdido. — Dijo. — Nunca dice las cosas que la atormentan, no importa cuánto daño le cause, no lo dice.— Volvió a suspirar y se dedic **ó ** a sonreírle al castaño, quien le regresó el gesto tentativamente. — En fin, no hablemos más de ella. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

—     ¿Sí? — Preguntó Frank, Holly asintió y lo tomó de la mano.

—     Si, se llevarán muy bien, lo sé.

 

Caminaron juntos a través del salón, adentrándose entre la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba. En su recorrido, varias personas le palmeaban en la espalda y se encontró con más compañeros de la escuela. Luego de unos minutos, Frank reconoció a una chica que se juntaba siempre con Deborah y su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente. ¿La pelirroja estaría ahí? ¿También lo estarían Matt, Craig y Mark?

 

Holly caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y también abrazó a un chico que estaba junto a ella. El chico era tan delgado que a Frank le dio la impresión que podría salir volando ante la más leve brisa de aire, así como las hojas secas de otoño. Lo miró con más atención y detrás de las gafas que estaba usando, el castaño notó que el tono de sus ojos era a uno muy parecido a los de su novio.

 

—     ¿Mikey? — Preguntó sin tener tiempo para frenarse. El delgado chico, quien iba disfrazado del Conde Drácula, alzó una ceja interrogativa, al igual que su hermana mayor.

—     ¡Oye! — Exclamó el chico, dando un paso al frente, rompiendo el abrazo entre su hermana y él. — ¿Tú eres Frank Iero, cierto? — Preguntó. — Hombre, lamento mucho lo que ha estado sucediendo en la escuela. Alicia y yo hemos tratado de detener todas esas bromas que te hacen, pero no nos hacen caso.

 

Frank estaba perplejo ¿Sabían acerca de las bromas? No, esa no era la pregunta: ¿Michael Way iba en su escuela y _jamás_ lo había visto? Vaya, ¿en qué mundo vivía? Alicia, la chica peli-negra que estaba junto a Mikey y estaba vestida de la chica de ‘El Cadáver de la Novia,’ asintió con la cabeza y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

 

—     He hablado con Debbie, pero es imposible detenerla cuando se encapricha con algo. — Dijo la chica. Frank la miró, con la boca entreabierta.

—     Vaya, gracias por tratar de ayudar. — Dijo el oji-avellana, sin saber qué más decir. — Espero no hayan tenido problemas con sus amigos. — Mikey negó.

—     Eso no importa, la verdad no quiero juntarme con gente que molesta a los demás de aquella manera. Son muy crueles, lo bueno es que ya expulsaron a tres de ellos. — Dijo el menor de los Way, sonriéndole empáticamente. Gesto que Frank agradeció enormemente.

—     ¿Qué? — Preguntó Holly, entrando de pronto a la conversación. — ¿Te han estado molestando en la escuela, Frank? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Podríamos haber metido una queja! — Reclamo, y el castaño suspiró cansinamente.

—     No importa, Eli, las cosas ya se arreglaran. — Luego, para cambiar de tema, dijo: — ¿Donde está la comida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. — Confesó el castaño.

 

El resto de la fiesta se la pasó bebiendo refresco, probando un poco de cada platillo que habían servido y conversando con varias personas que se le acercaban. En cierto momento Gerard regreso a él y le estuvo presentando a varios amigos, entre ellos a un chico llamado Ian, que era su vecino. El chico era bastante agradable y sus ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa cuando el escritor le dijo que él era la persona de quien le había hablado aquella vez que desayunaron juntos.

 

—     Espero que sepas que no saldrás ileso si algún día le haces daño. — Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios después que salió de su estupor. Frank sonrió, obviamente lo último que haría sería hacer sentir mal al azabache, mas lo subrayó dentro de su mente, ya que no se le apetecía tener problemas con Ian.

 

También Frank comenzó a presentar a Gerard como su novio con ciertos compañeros. Afortunadamente, nadie atentó contra él e hicieron que tuviera más fe en la humanidad; no todos tenían que ser como su padre, Deborah, Luke, o como todos aquellos que se habían empeñado en hacerle daño.

 

Las personas que estaban ahí reunidas jamás le harían sufrir a propósito, ¿cierto?

 

En cierto momento de la noche, después de haber partido su pastel, el cual, _¡Wow!,_ había sido un asombroso pastel en forma del Batimóvil, el DJ de la fiesta puso música suave para todos aquellos que quisieran un pretexto para bailar pegados junto a la persona que quisieran. Así que Frank aprovechó para tomar a su novio de la mano y llevarlo al centro de la pista y bailar junto a él.

 

Frank no era alguien que amara bailar, pero algo en aquella canción y la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, lo alentó a hacerlo. El azabache colocó ambas manos a los costados de la cintura del menor, y él rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y pegó su cabeza al pecho del escritor, escuchando como su corazón latía con suavidad.

 

—     ¿Te la estás pasando bien? — Preguntó el oji-olivo a su oído, ya que tenía su frente descansando en el hombro del castaño.

—     Sí, muchas gracias por esta sorpresa. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

—     Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Frankie. — Susurró el mayor, robándole una sonrisa al menor.

—     ¿Sí? — Preguntó, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para poder observarlo. — ¿Cualquier cosa?

—     Cualquier cosa. — Afirmó. — ¿Ves el poder que tienes sobre mí? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. — No tengo ni idea en qué momento comenzaste a ser tanto para mí. — Confesó, acercándose un poco más a su rostro. — A veces me aterra porque no sé si es bueno o no que te necesite como lo hago, pero cuando estoy contigo sé que eso no importa, porque te quiero y tengo la certeza que jamás me harías daño, al menos no a propósito.

—     Tienes razón, lo que menos quiero en este mundo es que sufras, de eso debes de estar consciente.

 

Gerard sonrió, se enderezó y pegó su frente a la de su novio. Los dos cerraron los ojos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. La emoción del momento hacía que el pecho de Frank se inflara por aquella inmensa felicidad que le invadía.

 

¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso? ¿De verdad se había sentido desesperanzado alguna vez en su vida? ¿De verdad tenía a alguien tan maravilloso a su lado? Ahora que estaba junto a Gerard, todo aquel sufrimiento que vivió junto con su padre se veía como algo muy lejano; cuando estaba con él no había espacio para nada negativo. Su mente sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, en lo seguro que se sentía junto a él. En lo mucho que lo quería.

 

Alcanzó los labios del escritor y lo besó como aquella vez en su primera cita, sin prisas, sin querer alejarse de él nunca.

 

Mientras ellos dos sentían que nada podía ser mejor que eso, Holly Way sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Sentía que quería llorar y morirse, porque su hermano mayor, el que siempre se robaba la atención de su padre, estaba besando al chico que quería para ella.

 

Se dio la media vuelta y se limpió las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, vio a Dennis junto a la mesa del pastel, platicando con otro rubio, quien tenía ojos azules, aquel que era amigo de Frank. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin importarle irrumpir en su conversación.

 

—     ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la oji-gris alarmada, olvidando que estaba evitando a Holly porque sentía que ya no podría ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella por mucho tiempo.

—     Me quiero morir, Dennis. — Contestó Holly, ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de su amiga.

—     No digas tonterías, Way. Suenas como tu hermano. — Dijo la otra chica, tratando de bromear, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había dicho una enorme estupidez.

—     Odio a Gerard, Dennis. — Contestó con dureza. — Lo odio.

—     Idiota, no sabes lo que dices. Te mueres si le llega a pasar algo a tu hermano.

 

Modesty tomó el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Le partía el alma verla en aquel estado, más porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que la había puesto así.

 

En cierto momento, Gerard y Frank llegaron junto a ellas, tomados de la mano. Dennis abrió sus ojos y estos brillaron en cuanto vio la enorme sonrisa que invadía el rostro de su mejor amigo. No podía creer que no le hubiera dicho lo que tenía con el castaño, mas la felicidad que sentía por verlo sonreír con sinceridad era mucho más grande que su indignación.

 

—     ¡Way, Iero! ¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayan terminado juntos? — Ambos chicos rieron y la mirada de Holly se endureció en cuanto vio cómo su hermano abrazaba a Frank por los hombros.

 

No era justo.

 

—     Ahora faltas tú, Den. — Dijo Gerard, sin que ninguno de los presentes, más que la rubia, supieran a qué se refería.

—     Cállate. — Le ordenó. — No es el momento. — Contestó con dureza. Giró su cabeza para ver como la oji-esmeralda apretaba sus puños con fuerza y suspiró. — Tengo que hablar contigo, Gerd.

 

El azabache alzó ambas cejas y asintió, depositó un corto beso en la sien derecha de Frank y eso fue todo lo que la azabache pudo soportar. La furia que la carcomía bloqueó su sentido común, lo que provocó que se girara hacia la izquierda y tomara por el cuello de la camisa a la rubia, acercándola a ella y besándola en los labios.

 

Presionó ligeramente y Dennis no le correspondió. Lágrimas de coraje brotaron de sus ojos y la azabache delineó los rosados labios de la chica, logrando que entreabriera la boca e introdujera su lengua. Fueron sólo segundos en los que la oji-gris le correspondió, antes de apartarla de ella y verla con coraje.

 

—     ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? — Preguntó, completamente roja.

 

Holly la vio a los ojos, dolida por el rechazo y porque creía que había hecho el ridículo frente a Frank y su hermano.

 

—     Los odio a todos. — Dijo, y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

 

Gerard, Derek y Frank se miraron entre sí, sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Más tarde Way mayor le hizo burla a Dennis por aquel beso, sin embargo **,** ella negó con coraje y termino yéndose también. Dentro de su carro lloró por unos minutos.

 

Le dolía que Holly quisiera a Frank en vez de a ella; detestaba que la hubiera usado para tratar de darle celos; odiaba que la chica fuera tan ciega y no notara que estar junto a ella le resultaba una tortura por no ser correspondida. Manejó hacia su departamento y durante el resto de la noche hizo uso de su auto-control para no marcarle a su celular y pedirle una disculpa por no participar en su patético plan.

 

Así que, una vez estando en su cama, dejó de intentar marcar a su número y colocó su celular en su mesita de noche, soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro. No tenía caso llamarle. La conocía bastante bien. Seguramente estaba llorando con Mamá Donna porque no tenía lo que quería.

 

Así era Holly: una niña caprichosa.

 

Y vaya que tenía razón Modesty, puesto Holly no le habría contestado el teléfono, ya que estaba bastante ocupada llorando en el regazo de su madre, quien le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza y trataba de tranquilizarla.

 

—     No es justo, mamá. — Le dijo la azabache a su madre. — Yo quiero a Frankie para mí. ¿Que tiene Gerard que yo no tenga? — Preguntó entre sollozos.

—     Nada, mi amor. — Le contestó Donna. — Tú eres muchísimo mejor que tu hermano. Tú eres perfecta.

—     ¿Entonces por qué Frank no se fija en mí? — Preguntó, su delineador estaba corrido por completo y se sentía patética. — Me quiero morir, mamá...

—     Tranquila, mi vida. — Donna se inclinó y le depositó un maternal beso en la frente. — Tranquila, todo estará bien.

—     No, mamá. — Negó la oji-esmeralda, enterrando su rostro en el regazo de su madre. — Nada estará bien si no tengo a Frankie a mi lado.

 

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa a la nada, imitando aquellas sonrisas que siempre ponía cuando castigaba al mayor de sus hijos. Continuó acariciando el cabello de su hija, hasta que sus sollozos comenzaron a parar.

 

Mamá se encargara de que las cosas estén bien, cariño. — Le susurró, frenando por completo las lágrimas de su hija. — Yo me encargaré de todo.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	16. Capítulo 15

 

La noche anterior, después de haber despedido a todos sus invitados y agradecerles que hayan asistido a su fiesta, Frank y Gerard recogieron un poco el desastre que dejaron en el salón de fiestas que la familia Way se había encargado de rentar. Cuando decidieron que les habían ayudado lo suficiente a los encargados de limpieza, tomaron los regalos del menor, los echaron al Lincoln del escritor y se dirigieron al departamento de éste.

 

Fue ahí donde pasaron la noche, abrazados el uno al otro en la misma cama y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción dibujada en sus rostros.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Frank despertó gracias a la música que Gerard había puesto desde su estéreo. Sin poder evitarlo, el castaño soltó una carcajada al reconocer la canción que sonaba en ese momento y negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Estiró sus extremidades, aún sin levantarse, y se detuvo cuando sus huesos tronaron.

 

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y en ningún momento la sonrisa abandonó su rostro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había despertado de aquella manera? Se sentía lleno de felicidad, pero sobre todo, se sentía en _paz._ Tenía la certeza de que aquel día no habría golpes por parte de su padre, no habrían insultos que desgastaran su autoestima…

 

Era como si apenas comenzara a notar lo que significaba haber dejado atrás la vida –si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida- que llevaba junto con su padre.

 

—     ¡Frank! — Escuchó que le llamaban desde la cocina. — ¿Ya estás despierto?

—     ¡No! — Respondió en medio de risas a la vez que se tallaba los ojos ~~,~~ casi por inercia. Se puso de pie y cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó la respuesta de su novio.

—     Bueno, cuando despiertes, ven a la cocina que el desayuno está listo. — Dijo el oji-olivo, dejando los platos sobre la barra de la cocina.

 

El menor caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina y, cuando su novio estuvo en su campo de vista, la risa que lo invadió cuando despertó y escuchó la canción que sonaba, volvió a él. Esta vez, porque descubrió al inseguro escritor de historias para niños bailando al ritmo de _Take On Me._

 

Al escuchar sus carcajadas, Gerard volteó rápidamente en dirección al oji-avellana y sintió como su rostro enrojecía rápidamente gracias a la vergüenza. En un primer momento, Way creyó que las risas se debían a lo ridículo que seguramente se veía y por lo tanto se estaba burlando de él; sin embargo, no descubrió ningún rastro de malicia en la mirada avellana de Frank, al contrario, la sonrisa que había en su rostro era de gusto, _alegría_.

 

Fue por eso que continuó bailando, esta vez incluso cantó mientras lo hacía.

 

—     _Oh, the things that you say. Is it life or just a play my worries away?_ _You’re all the things that I’ve got to remember._

 

Dejó de cantar por un momento, se acercó al castaño y éste último creyó que bailaría pegado a él, mas descubrió que su novio era una persona impredecible, ya que no hizo lo que esperaba. En cambio, cantó el coro y comenzó a bailar de la manera más dramática posible, robándole nuevamente un par de carcajadas.

 

—     _Take on me, take me on._ _I’ll be gone in a day or two._ — Y finalizó la canción, alargando las notas más de lo necesario y con una voz extremadamente aguda.

 

El estómago del menor dolía por tanto reír.

 

—     Eres maravilloso. — Confesó mientras veía a los ojos olivos de Gerard, quien esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras. Frank dio un paso hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa que usaba para dormir y se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios para poder susurrar sobre ellos. — Me encantas, Gery.

—     Y tú a mí, Frankie. — Respondió Way, tomándolo de la cintura y moviéndolo al ritmo de la canción que remplazó al éxito de A-Ha. — Me maravillas.

 

Iero dio gracias por no tener que ir a la escuela ese día, puesto no tenía pensado separarse de Gerard en ningún momento del día.

 

Aunque, claro, parecía que el universo no pensaba igual que él, puesto que después de pasar la mañana entera en los brazos del escritor, besándolo, bromeando con él, volviendo a besarlo y seguir haciéndolo hasta que sus pulmones le ordenaran un poco de aire, su celular comenzó a sonar.

 

Hizo una mueca, no queriendo contestarlo porque no quería salir de aquella burbuja de ensoñación en la que entraba cada vez que estaba con Gerard. Sin embargo, su novio le miró con reproche.

 

—     Podría ser importante. — Fue lo único que necesitó decir para hacerlo contestar.

—     Bien. — Contestó de mala gana y frunció ligeramente el ceño, arrebatándole una gran carcajada al azabache.

—     Adorable. — Dijo a la vez que le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego le empujó con delicadeza, apurándolo a que contestara.

 

Frank se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el pantalón del disfraz que usó la noche anterior. El cual obviamente resultó ser de Robin, el fiel compañero de Batman. En cuanto tomó el aparato que había irrumpido en su perfecta mañana, éste dejó de sonar. Se dio la media vuelta y se encogió de hombros en dirección a Gerard.

 

—     Al parecer no era tan importante. — Dijo, y antes de que el mayor pudiera decir nada, volvió a sonar.

 

Soltó un suspiro en clara señal de derrota.

 

—     ¿Bueno? — Contestó de una buena vez. Cabe decir que la voz que escuchó al otro lado de la línea le sorprendió por completo.

—     ¡Iero! — Saludó con energía Derek. — ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta tarde? — Averiguó, sin darle tiempo para devolver el saludo o preguntarle cómo estaba.

—     Eh… la verdad…

—     ¿Nada? ¡Perfecto! — Se adelantó el rubio y el oji-avellana se rindió. Adiós a los planes de estar todo el día acostado con Gerard. — Te espero en mi casa a las tres, ¿vale? Mamá y papá te quieren invitar a comer con nosotros. Después de eso podemos jugar 360, o PS3, el cumpleañero escoge.

—     Está bien, Derek. Pero, ¿dónde…? — Aceptó el castaño y pudo adivinar que Curtis esbozaba una gran sonrisa en ese momento.

—     Oh, me habla mi madre, Iero, ¡nos vemos más tarde! — Y colgó.

 

Durante unos segundos, Frank miró confundido a su celular, no estando muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Gerard se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó, descansando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

 

—     ¿Quién era? — Preguntó.

—     Derek. Me invitó a comer en su casa a las tres, pero… — Se detuvo un segundo, moviendo su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder ver a los ojos olivos del azabache. — no me dijo dónde vive.

 

Gerard se rió de buena gana y Frank siguió sin entender nada.

 

Hasta que su celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez indicando que un mensaje nuevo había llegado.

 

_“Por cierto, no te vayas a ir a la casa de Jersey, eh. Esa es casa de mis abuelos. Te veo enfrente de la escuela y de ahí nos iremos para mi casa. Nos vemos, Ierito.”_

 

_**_

_Es la manera en que sus pestañas se enredan cuando pestañea._ Fue el fugaz pensamiento que se cruzó por su mente en ese momento. Casi imperceptiblemente, negó con la cabeza a la vez que se obligaba a centrar su atención a lo que la azabache le decía.

 

En el momento en que se decidió a prestarle atención, la oji-verde frunció ligeramente el ceño, al mismo tiempo que hacia una ligera mueca con los labios. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para arrebatarle el aire a la rubia.

 

 _No,_ se corrigió mentalmente. _Es la forma en que su nariz se arruga y la hace ver más adorable de lo normal…_

 

—      Patata. — Soltó de pronto la menor de los Way, ocasionando que la oji-gris dejara de observarla con tanto detenimiento.

—      ¿Qué? — Preguntó Dennis confundida. — ¿A qué viene eso a la conversación, Way? — Cuestionó la mayor, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y mirándola directo a los ojos. — Holly soltó un suspiro cansado.

—      No me has estado prestando atención, Modesty. — Contestó ella. — He estado hablando durante más de media hora acerca de los planes que tengo para el lugar, y estoy segura que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho.

—      ¡Eso es una completa mentira, Way! — Exclamó con tono ofendido, sólo esperaba que hubiera sido lo bastante creíble. — Por supuesto que te he estado escuchado. — Agregó Dennis.

—      ¿Ah sí? — Cuestionó la menor, imitando la pose en la que estaba su amiga. — Está bien, dime qué fue lo último que te dije.

 

Dennis Modesty necesitó de una gran fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y no morder su labio inferior.

 

—      Esa es fácil. — Dijo. — Lo último que me dijiste fue _“patata.”_

 

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, esperando a que la otra dijera algo. Más continuaron en silencio durante un largo, largo tiempo. O al menos, claro, eso fue lo que la señorita Modesty pensó.

 

Aquel día no deberían de estar trabajando, puesto era su único día libre. Sin embargo, Holly le había marcado después del almuerzo diciéndole que tenía algo importante que contarle. En su momento, Dennis pensó que sería acerca de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Frank, que le pediría una disculpa o le diría por qué había actuado así. Aunque por supuesto que la rubia sabía por qué la azabache había actuado de manera tan infantil.

 

La cosa era que… no quería pensar demasiado en eso. Dolía.

 

En fin, cuando hubo finalizado la llamada, Dennis se cambió con calma y después manejó hacia el restaurante. Se había tomado su tiempo porque sabía como era la hermana de su ex novio: la persona más impuntual del mundo entero; sin embargo, se lo pasaba ya que por ella esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Claro, debía de fingir que le exasperaba su retraso: no le haría saber el poder que tenía sobre ella.

 

No señor, antes muerta a que Holly supiera todo lo que sentía por ella.

 

Por el motivo anteriormente expuesto –la impuntualidad de la oji-verde-, fue grande la sorpresa de la mayor al ver que ella ya se encontraba ahí.

 

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Entraron por la puerta trasera del local, caminaron hacia la oficina de gerencia y ahí fue donde Holly le dijo que la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, por lo que comenzó a pensar acerca del negocio y se le ocurrieron algunas ideas.

 

Nada fuera del otro mundo, según Dennis, pero aun así fue grato saber que su amiga comenzaba a mostrar más interés en el restaurante.

 

Ahora, Holly estaba parada frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y recargando todo su peso en su pierna derecha. Suspiró por segunda ocasión en la tarde y, fue en ese momento, en el que Modesty supo que algo estaba mal con ella.

 

Estaba… cambiada.

 

—      ¿Qué pasa, Holly-Jolly? — Preguntó la rubia, tratando de no sonar tan interesada. — Te noto diferente.

—      No sé de qué me estás hablando. — Fue la respuesta de Way. Aunque su voz fue firme, el que hubiera sido la primera en romper el contacto que sus miradas tenían, confirmaba las sospechas de Dennis. — Simplemente estoy actuando como tú: como una perra fría sin sentimientos.

—      ¿Y eso qué? Yo soy así desde la cuna. — Contestó Dennis, sonando como si se estuviera burlando de lo que Holly decía. — Tú no eres así, no te queda. Se supone que tú eres la alegre bola de energía que se la pasa molestando a todo ser viviente que tenga la desgracia de estar en tu camino.

 

Obviamente, la intención de la oji-gris era que, al decir eso, ver como una deslumbrante sonrisa se abría paso en los rosados labios de su amiga, sin embargo no fue eso lo que obtuvo. En cambio, vio como Holly agachaba la vista y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

 

Dennis sabía qué significaba eso.

 

Fue por eso que soltó un suspiro, rompió la distancia que había entre ellas y la tomó entre sus brazos. Holly se tomó su tiempo para devolverle el abrazo, tanto que incluso la rubia creyó que no lo haría en ningún momento.

 

—      ¿Realmente crees que sólo molesto a la gente? — Preguntó la oji-verde, quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. — ¿De verdad lo hago?

 

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta._ Repitió Modesty dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que Holly se encontraba desanimada por… por lo que había sucedido durante Halloween, pero no creyó que se encontrara tan mal como para tomarse tan en serio uno de sus comentarios.

 

—      Por supuesto que no, boba. — Le contestó con dulzura la oji-gris. Cabe aclarar que ella no es de las personas que suele hablarle dulcemente a la gente, aunque tal vez a estas alturas es más que obvio, pero a veces, cuando se encontraba abrazada a Holly, era imposible no hablarle con ese tono. — Eres la alegría de la vida de todo aquel que te conozca.

 

Dennis esperó una respuesta, mas parecía que Way no tenía más ganas de hablar. Lo único que soltó ~~,~~ fue un pequeño suspiro y eso fue todo lo que la mayor pudo soportar.

 

—      ¿Sabes qué? Vámonos de aquí, te quitaré esa cara de sufrimiento que traes.

 

**

 

Luego de haber salido de _Le Phoenix Chantet,_ ambas chicas se subieron al carro de la rubia. Vagaron por las calles de New York hasta que Dennis se decidió meterse al estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Se bajaron del automóvil y subieron directamente al piso donde se encontraba el cine.

 

Claro, Holly hizo un mohín en señal de desagrado, pero Dennis fue capaz de ignorarlo olímpicamente.

 

Se acercaron a los carteles y la mayor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver el segundo cartel, puesto la oji-verde la tomó rápidamente de la mano y señaló con entusiasmo hacia uno de los posters que se encontraban más abajo.

 

—      Oh Dios mío. — Balbuceó la azabache mientras se acercaba más al anuncio. — OhDiosohDiosohDios. — Volvió a balbucear, esta vez con repitiendo su “ _Oh Dios_ ” tan velozmente que comenzaba a sonar como una sola palabra. — Cielos, ¿viste quién está ahí, Den? ¿Ya lo viste? — Exclamó con completa emoción.

—      ¿Inception? —Preguntó Dennis. Había leído buenas críticas de la película, sin embargo no entendía por qué la emoción de la menor de los Way era tan grande.

 

Bueno, lo entendió hasta que vio al reparto.

 

—      Oh… ya entiendo. — Murmuró. — ¿Quieres verla? — Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—      ¡Por supuesto que quiero verla! — Exclamó Holly, a la vez que la jalaba hacia las taquillas para comprar sus entradas.

 

En cuanto las tuvieron en sus manos, entraron al cine y caminaron hacia la sala que les correspondía. Las siguientes dos horas estuvieron llenas de lloriqueos por parte de Holly cada vez que veía a Joseph Gordon Levitt salir en la pantalla. Dennis sonreía y se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

 

Prefería mil veces a aquella chica que a la que había encontrado en el restaurante.

 

**

 

—      Aún no puedo superar lo buena que estuvo la película. — Confesó la azabache, alzando ambos brazos para poder mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba por la banqueta del parque.

 

La mayor de ambas chicas esbozó una sonrisa al piso, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Escuchó la infantil risa de Holly, quien había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Dennis rió junto con ella, sintiendo un calorcito dentro de su pecho que necesitaba salir de ella de cualquier manera; la risa se veía como una buena manera de sacarlo.

 

Después de haber salido del cine, volvieron a subir al coche de la rubia y esta decidió que sería una buena idea pasar al parque Hudson antes de dejar a Holly en su casa. Habían comprado un helado para cada una en un establecimiento que se veía bastante llamativo. Los helados estaban buenos.

 

Ahora caminaban a la orilla del río. La luz del día iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dándole paso a la noche. Desde la perspectiva de Modesty, aquel había sido un buen día, tenía mucho tiempo que no salía así con Holly: solamente ellas dos. Se sentía bien… esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

 

—      ¿Todo bien, Way? — Cuestionó. La oji-verde volvió su cabeza en dirección a su amiga y le dedicó una mirada confundida.

—      ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó de vuelta. Dennis apartó la vista y se mordió ligeramente el labio. No quería preguntarle directamente el motivo por el cual había estado tan rara en la mañana. Lo sabía, obviamente, no necesitaba ser un genio para hacerlo, pero por algún extraño motivo quería escucharlo de los labios de la menor.

 

Tal vez de esa manera por fin dejaría de sentir tanto por ella.

 

—      No sé… ¿todo bien? — Volvió a preguntar. No, no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta que realmente le interesaba saber, sabía que arruinaría el buen ambiente que había entre ellas.

 

Holly se encogió de hombros y se detuvo por completo una vez llegaron al mirador. Se recargó contra el barandal que la separaba de las aguas del Hudson y miró en dirección a Jersey.

 

Las dos inglesas lo desconocían, pero se encontraban exactamente en el mismo sitio donde Gerard y Frank se dieron su primer beso.

 

—      Las cosas podrían estar mejor. — Holly finalmente respondió. Luego exhaló el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. — Pero las cosas mejorarán, mamá me lo dijo. — Añadió. Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus rosados labios y Dennis no pudo pensar nada más que la hacía lucir aún más bella de lo que ya era.

—      Me alegra que te mantengas optimista, Holly-Jolly. — Contestó aliviada la rubia. De verdad le alegraba escuchar a Holly hablar de aquella manera: más ella.

—      Bueno, — Empezó a hablar la otra, dejando entre ver un ligero toque de vergüenza en el tono de su voz. — debo de confesar que en la mañana no me sentía tan bien. De hecho, hasta me daba miedo verte después de lo que te hice en la fiesta de Frankie. — Dennis esbozó una sonrisa burlona, aunque pudo predecir las palabras que seguirían: — Fue una completa estupidez, lo lamento. — Finalizó Holly, volteando ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a su amiga.

 

Le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, casi tímida. Y a pesar que su comentario hizo que el calorcito que había sentido la oji-gris con anterioridad, desapareciera por completo y en su lugar dejara una sensación helada, Dennis ensanchó su sonrisa y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo.

 

Apuntó en dirección a la azabache y le tomó una foto.

 

—      Así me gusta verte, — Confesó, cubriendo perfectamente lo dolida que se sentía. — sonriendo. No sabes lo bien que te sienta, querida.

 

Holly rió, se alejó de la protección donde estaba recargada y rodeó el cuerpo de la mayor en un caluroso abrazo. Modesty sintió como su visión comenzaba a distorsionarse por las lágrimas que se galoparon ansiosas en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y exhaló imperceptiblemente el aire que contenía dentro de ella. Cuando se sintió a salvo, devolvió el abrazo.

 

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada, el cielo se oscureció de golpe y las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellas.

 

Se separaron al mismo tiempo, se vieron a los ojos y la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Holly fue monumental.

 

—      ¡Corre! — Y ni bien terminó de gritar, ella comenzó a alejarse corriendo en dirección al carro de la mayor.

 

Obviamente, Dennis le siguió.

 

 _Es la manera en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando sonríe._ Pensó la oji-gris, retomando el hilo de los pensamientos que tuvo durante la mañana. _Es por eso que la adoro tanto._

 

**

 

Seguramente quieren saber lo que sucedió durante su visita a casa de Derek, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues eso mismo es lo que quiere Frank Iero. Es decir, no está seguro de qué fue lo que pasó…

 

Gerard lo llevó hasta la escuela. Aunque Derek le parecía un chico agradable, no confiaba del todo en él. Claro que eso no se lo dijo al castaño, pues estaba seguro que le dedicaría una mirada cargada de incredulidad, seguida de una pequeña risa y le diría que “estaba celoso” o algo por el estilo. Gerard no era una persona celosa, y lo que sentía no era eso, por supuesto, lo que pasaba era que él es una persona sumamente paranoica y sentía que quizás eso era un plan elaborado por los abusivos del colegio de Frank.

 

Estuvo estacionado frente a las puertas de la escuela del menor, donde aún seguían los compañeros de Frank, y no se fue hasta que vio la cabeza rubia de Derek aparecer, acercarse a Frank y después irse con él en un autobús. Estuvo tentado en seguirlos, claro que sí, pero una voz dentro de él le dijo que estaba exagerando todo, que no tenía porqué dudar del amigo de su novio. Así que le hizo caso y se fue hacia su departamento.

 

Mientras tanto, Frank llegó a casa de Derek, quien no vivía a más de veinte minutos del colegio. Saludó a ambos señores Curtis y comió una deliciosa lasaña vegetariana.

 

—      Derek nos dijo que no comías carne. — Explicó la madre de su amigo, cuando vio la mirada sorprendida que el castaño puso cuando vio el plato frente a él.

—      Vaya, no se hubiera molestado, señora Curtis. — Fue lo único que pudo decir. — Podría haber comido lo que ustedes tenían planeado.

 

El señor Curtis hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

—      No es ninguna molestia, Frank. — Contestó él, a la vez que tomaba los cubiertos que estaban a cada lado de su plato. — Además, siempre he tenido curiosidad por probar este tipo de comida.

 

La comida fue más que excelente. La madre de su amigo tenía un buen sazón y no recordaba haber probado una lasaña tan buena como esa. Además la plática fue amena… y con esto se refiere a que en ningún momento le preguntaron por sus padres, lo cual era bueno ya que nunca había hablado sobre eso con Derek.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, dieron las gracias y el menor de los Curtis y él subieron a la habitación del primero. Las paredes eran blancas con ciertos detalles rojos; los muebles eran de los mismos colores y habían varias figuras coleccionables en unas estanterías que estaban sobre su cama.

 

Era agradable.

 

Frank se sentó en un sofá bastante peculiar y esperó a que Derek encendiera la consola y le pasara un control.

 

—      ¿Qué te parece si jugamos Left 4 Dead? — Preguntó el oji-azul. Las facciones de Iero se iluminaron mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—      Me parece perfecto, tiene años que no lo juego.

 

Jugaron durante lo que le pareció horas. Se encontraban en la parte del puente, donde había decenas de carros volcados, chocados y abandonados, impidiéndoles escapar de los zombies con facilidad. Frank se encontraba corriendo de un _Tank_ , cuando comenzó a sentirse perdido gracias a la pregunta de Derek.

 

—      ¿Tú y Gerard han tenido sexo?

 

Nick, el personaje con el que estaba jugando Frank, dejó de correr y fue rápidamente embestido por el _Tank,_ perdiendo la vida inmediatamente.

 

—      ¡Frank! ¿Por qué dejaste que te matara? Necesito tu ayuda y la de tu lanzagranadas, ¡estoy siendo atacado por un _Jockey_! — Y apenas hubo terminado de hablar, gracias a lo desorientado que quedó Coach por el ataque de aquella criatura, fue también alcanzado por el _Tank_ e igual murió.

 

Un _game over_ ocupó toda la pantalla.

 

—      ¡Es tu culpa! — Se excusó el castaño. — ¡¿Por qué creíste que fue una buena idea preguntarme acerca de mi vida sexual cuando estaba siendo perseguido por un _Tank_?!

—      Porque cualquier momento es bueno para hablar sobre el sexo. — Se defendió Derek, dejando su control en el piso y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿No lo crees?

—      No. — Contestó Frank, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían de carmín rápidamente. — No puedo creer que me hayas preguntado eso.

 

El oji-azul soltó una carcajada y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Frank. Lo acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

 

—      Estoy preocupado, ¿vale? Mi hermano siempre me estuvo contando acerca de lo peligroso que puede ser tener sexo si no se toman ciertas precauciones, ¿entiendes?

—      Creo que eso todos lo sabemos, Derek. — Respondió el oji-avellana. — Mira, Gerard y yo no podemos quedar embarazados, no sé si te has dado cuenta de eso. — Frank esperaba que su amigo volviera a reír, por eso se sorprendió cuando no lo hizo. En cambio, se alejó de él y lo miró con completa seriedad.

—      Ya sé que no se pueden embarazar, Iero. — Dijo. — Ahora sólo me has confirmado que estaba bien en sacar el tema.

—      ¿Por qué? — Preguntó un confundido Frank.

 

Derek suspiró y comenzó a hablar, aunque el más pequeño habría preferido que no lo hiciera.

 

—      Uno de los riesgos de tener sexo no sólo es quedarse embarazado, ¿recuerdas? También están las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y las parejas homosexuales tienden a contraerlas más porque, como tú, creen que están a salvo porque no pueden tener hijos.

 

Frank asintió un par de veces y se llevó una mano a la cara mentalmente, por supuesto. Eso lo sabía, ahora sólo había quedado como un estúpido frente a Derek, pero no pueden culparlo, ¿cierto? Es decir, nunca había tenido una plática de este tipo con nadie.

 

Era incómodo hacerlo con tu mejor amigo.

 

—      Además, ¿sabes cómo tener sexo con un hombre? Si de por sí la primera vez es complicada para una pareja heterosexual, me imagino que para una pareja gay lo es más.

—      ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Frank, sintiéndose mareado. — ¿Por qué debería de serlo?

—      Porque en la escuela o las pláticas sobre el sexo te dan una idea de cómo es el acto, pero siempre entre un hombre y una mujer. Nunca hablan sobre una pareja de dos hombres o dos mujeres. — Hizo una pausa, viendo la expresión que tenía el castaño en el rostro y aguantó la risa que lo invadió al notal lo confundido que se sentía. Más tarde agregó: — Es más, yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo dos mujeres tenían relaciones hasta que descubrí el maravilloso mundo de la pornografía.

 

Eso era suficiente.

 

—      No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Derek. — Pidió Frank. Si bien tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos y, sí, admitía que cuando estaba junto con Gerard sus hormonas se alocaban y lo único que quería era un contacto más íntimo con él, eso no quería decir que tuviera ganas de saber todo lo que Derek tenía planeado decirle.

—      Pero tienes que saberlo, Frankie Iero. — Dijo con voz suave el rubio. — ¿O acaso justo cuando estés a punto de tener sexo con Gerard, te pondrás a buscar en Google: “¿cómo se la puedo meter a mi novio?”?

—      ¡Derek, eres demasiado vulgar! — Gritó con vergüenza Frank.

—      ¡Y tú eres demasiado inocente! — Contestó de igual forma, entre risas. — Vamos Iero, mi hermano tuvo que buscar todo por su cuenta, incluso tiene libros donde hablan de todo esto.

 

Terminando de decir eso, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto, el oji-avellana se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sintió lo caliente que estaba gracias a lo incómoda que era toda la situación. Cuando escuchó que su amigo había regresado a la habitación, se destapó el rostro.

 

—      Toma. — Dijo Derek, extendiéndole una mochila. — Ahí están todos los libros que mi hermano tuvo que leer con tal de tener sexo.

 

Frank los tomó aunque no quiso, ya que la curiosidad había comenzado a nacer en él y Derek tenía razón: tenía que estar preparado. Además, a pesar que había visto porno gay con anterioridad, estaba seguro que no todo era como lo pintaban…

 

Maldito Derek.

 

Luego de eso, continuaron jugando durante un buen tiempo, pero Frank ya no podía concentrarse del todo en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, se despidió de la familia Curtis. No sin antes, claro, darles las gracias por haberlo invitado a comer.

 

Cuando llegó a casa de Gerard y éste le preguntó acerca del contenido de la mochila que traía, Frank rió con nerviosismo y le mintió sin poder verlo a los ojos, ya que ni loco le diría lo que traía ni mucho menos le contaría acerca de la plática que tuvo con Derek.

 

Más tarde, cuando el azabache se metió a la ducha, el menor sacó uno de los tantos libros que había en la mochila y no pudo evitar carcajearse al leer el título del libro.

 

_“Sexo gay para principiantes.”_

 

—      Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma. — Dijo para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado.


	17. Capítulo 16

 

Gerard estaba encerrado en su estudio. Habían despertado temprano y aprovecharon para salir a desayunar con Ian, quien fue la razón por la que despertaron. Fueron al IHOP que estaba cerca del edificio. El pelinegro era agradable, en varias ocasiones había logrado que a Frank se le fuera el aire por la risa y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, regresaron al departamento, se despidieron de su vecino, y Gerard entró a su estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

Frank entendía, había pasado antes. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que la inspiración llegaba al escritor, por lo que pasa horas encerrado en su estudio, bocetando y escribiendo borradores. El menor aprovechó para darse una ducha antes de ir a la clínica. Después de haber salido de la regadera, y mientras metía sus cosas a una mochila, vio la que Derek le dio el día anterior y mordió su labio inferior. Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó el primer libro que vio y lo metió junto con sus demás cosas.

 

Antes de salir del departamento, escribió una nota para Gerard y la dejó en el refrigerador.

 

**

 

Gerard salió de su estudio al mediodía. Había visto su reloj por primera vez y se sorprendió al ver la hora. Ya tenía un par de semanas desde la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo en esa habitación. Cansado, estiró sus extremidades hasta que escuchó que algo en él tronaba, dejó el banco donde estaba sentado y fue a la cocina, buscando algo que beber.

 

Cuando estuvo frente al refrigerador, vio la nota de Frank y no pudo evitar sonreír. La dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sacó el jugo de naranja y bebió directo del cartón, aprovechando que el menor no estaba para regañarlo por la acción. Después, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, caminó a su habitación dispuesto a darse un baño.

 

Mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse, notó la mochila con la que había llegado Frank el día anterior. Sabía que no era de ninguno de los dos, por lo que sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué era lo que contenía dentro… también sabía que estaba mal revisar cosas ajenas, pero la reacción que había tenido el menor cuando le preguntó por ella, sólo hacía que su lado curioso aumentara.

 

—      No tiene por qué enterarse… — Murmuró el azabache para sí mismo, mientras caminaba hacia la mochila y la subía a la cama. — Esta será la primera y última vez que hago algo como esto. Lo prometo. — Dijo solemnemente. Llevándose una mano al pecho y manteniendo la otra levantada.

 

Cuando vio que eran puros libros, sintió como una pequeña sensación de decepción crecía en él, ya que no estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero obviamente no era encontrarse con tantos libros. Sin embargo, cuando vio la portada de uno, la decepción rápidamente abandonó su cuerpo y fue remplazada por un intenso sonrojo.

 

 

_“Hombres amando hombres.  
Una guía para el sexo gay.”_

 

 

—      ¡Oh! — Exclamó. Sintiendo como la vergüenza calentaba su cuerpo y le impedía apartar la mirada del título. — Oh, Dios…

 

Y la portada no ayudaba mucho, ya que eran dos hombres desnudos que estaban frente a frente, uniendo sus frentes en un íntimo gesto y tocándose respetuosamente, pero era obvio el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gerard abrió el libro y revisó el índice, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y más.

 

_Masturbación, 49._

_Técnicas. Para ti mismo. 55_

_Técnicas. Cuando estás con otros. 61_

_Felaciones. 65_

_Sesenta y nueve. 82_

_Sexo Anal. 83_

_Fisting…_

 

—      Oh, Dios mío… — Exclamó. Cerrando la portada y recargando su cabeza contra la pared. Por algo no tenía que andar revistando cosas ajenas…

 

Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en el hecho de que Frank tenía estos libros en su posesión, en el motivo de _porque_ tenía esos libros y en cómo su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle un poco. Se maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué el cuerpo tenía que ser tan débil?

 

Y está bien, sabía que era inútil no pensar en _porque_ Frank tenía esos libros. Era bastante obvio y se odiaba poquito por eso, ya que, con inseguridades y todo, Gerard también tenía ganas de avanzar un paso más en su relación con el castaño. Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, recordó la mano de Frank sobre su erección, la manera en que sus dientes mordieron con delicadeza sus pezones y en lo maravilloso que se sentía todo eso.

 

Y, odiándose nuevamente, no pudo evitar comparar ese breve momento con las ocasiones en que intentó estar con Dennis. Todo se había sentido tan mal con ella y ahora comenzaba a sospechar que no era porque fuera inseguro, sino por su inexistente atracción por el género femenino.

 

Aun con los ojos cerrados, recordó el torso bien formado de Frank, la manera en que sus músculos se tensan y en los huesos de su cadera que se marcan con facilidad. Ante la imagen, su mano viajó hasta los botones de su pantalón, los desabrochó con delicadeza, tratando de imaginar que son los delgados dedos de su novio los que lo están haciendo.

 

Se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer y, dejando a un lado la culpabilidad de imaginar a Frank de esa manera, cerró firmemente su mano alrededor de su erección. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, sintiendo como se endurecía más y más. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, tratando de contener los gemidos que amenazan con escapar, sin embargo, cuando su mano comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, fue imposible contener el “ _Frankie”_ que emanó de sus labios.

 

Imaginó a Frank, sentado sobre sus muslos y pasando su pulgar lentamente sobre la punta de su pene, sonriendo juguetonamente, completamente consciente de lo que estaba provocando en él. Rápidamente, ante los oscuros ojos avellanas del Frank de su imaginación, Gerard sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, el calor lo invadía y su visión se volvía negra mientras otro _Frank_ se escapaba de él.

 

Permaneció acostado por un largo momento, escuchando su agitada respiración y sin poder recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había masturbado. Cuando abrió los ojos, el calor de la vergüenza lo volvió a invadir.

 

**

 

Salió de la clínica un poco antes del mediodía, pues había sido un día lento. Al parecer Donald sólo había pedido que fuera para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, darle su regalo (una laptop para sus tareas, lo cual, _wow_ , nunca dejaría de sorprenderse por el cariño que el hombre sentía por él) y su cheque.

 

Caminó de regreso al departamento de Gerard, ya que no quedaba lejos y aprovechó para continuar con su lectura del libro: “ _Peculiaridades del sexo gay.”_ Después de la vergüenza inicial que había sentido al tocar el tema con Derek, ahora se sentía más seguro y, debía admitirlo, tonto. Ya que se dio cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada, y que era dañino quedarse con lo que ve en los vídeos porno, ya que ahí no muestran la preparación con la que el libro insiste tanto: No hagas nada si no tienes lubricante a la mano. Morirás.

 

O al menos así fue como lo interpretó Frank.

 

Así que, cuando pasó frente a la farmacia que quedaba justo en la esquina del edificio donde vivía Gerard, se detuvo por completo, mordiéndose las uñas mientras meditaba un momento sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Decidió que no podía ser malo, además, no tenía que usarlo en un futuro cercano. Era una medida de precaución. Sí, eso era lo que era.

 

Con ese pensamiento entró a la farmacia y trató de saludar al encargado sin demostrar su nerviosismo. El chico, quien era más grande que él por unos cuantos años, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa con la que le mostraba todos sus dientes.

 

—      Buenos días. — Saludó de vuelta. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 

Sintiendo cómo la valentía con la que entró amenazaba con irse, Frank habló rápida y atropelladamente, por lo que fue normal que el chico que lo atendía riera, aunque el castaño no distinguió burla alguna.

 

—      ¿Perdón? Lo siento, pero no logré entenderte. — Dijo el chico, Frank sólo pudo suspirar.

—      Eh, me preguntaba si tienes lubricante. — Dijo finalmente, tratando de no romper el contacto visual con el otro chico, para demostrar que no estaba nervioso, aunque falló completamente en cuanto vio cómo los ojos del chico brillaban por alguna extraña razón.

—      ¡Oh, por supuesto! — Exclamó. Alejándose un momento del mostrador para ir a buscar algo en las repisas que estaban fuera de la vista de Frank. El castaño exhaló aire, sintiendo que lo peor había pasado.

 

Minutos después regresó el chico. Tenía tres cajas en sus manos y las colocó sobre el mostrador, manteniendo su sonrisa.

 

—      Mira, como es una farmacia, sólo tenemos lubricantes de agua, pero los tenemos en sus tres presentaciones. — Comentó, moviendo sus manos alrededor de las cajas como si fuera edecán de esos productos que anuncian en televisión. Frank no pudo evitar reír.

—      Eh, ¿cuál me recomiendas? — Preguntó al final el oji-avellana, ya que no estaba seguro cuál era la diferencia entre las tres presentaciones. Sorprendido, vio como la sonrisa del chico se ensanchaba aún más.

—      Mira. Este de aquí, — dijo, señalando el que estaba próximo a su mano izquierda. — es líquido. Como verás, es transparente, por lo que es más fácil de limpiar que el resto, pero lo malo es que se seca más rápido. Este de en medio, — dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos para mostrárselo mejor al castaño. – es crema. Lo bueno de este es que tiene un poco de silicón, por lo que no se seca tan rápido, lo malo es que eso provoca que tenga un sabor amargo, por lo que no te lo recomiendo si vas a practicar sexo oral.

 

Ante la mención de lo último, aunque un poco apenado, Frank asintió. Tratando de tomar eso en cuanta para futuras referencias.

 

—      ¿Qué hay del último? — Cuestionó Frank, señalando el que estaba a la derecha del chico.

—      Ah, es lubricante en gel. — Contestó mientras lo tomaba con orgullo. — Personalmente, es el que recomiendo, ya que tiene menos agua, por lo que dura más que los demás, además, es perfecto para el sexo anal, ya que brindan un… — se detuvo un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada. — efecto _amortiguador_. — Dijo finalmente.

 

Frank no necesitó meditarlo tanto y agradeció mentalmente por haber encontrado a este chico y no a cualquier otra persona que pudiera haberlo juzgado.

 

—      Está bien. Me llevaré ese. — Dijo, sacando su cartera de la mochila y sacando un par de billetes para pagar. — Eh, ¿también me podrías dar unos condones? — Pidió, sintiendo como la vergüenza lo iba dejando de una buena vez. Con la enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, el chico asintió mientras tomaba unos en su camino a la caja.

 

En cuanto pudo salir de la farmacia, con sus compras a salvo en su mochila, entró al edificio y fue directo al elevador. Mientras estaba ahí, leyó un poco más del libro, aprovechando que estaba solo. Justo cuando llegó a la parte donde hablaban de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, el elevador se detuvo en su piso.

 

Haciendo uso de las llaves que Gerard le había dado, entró al departamento. Normalmente no las usaba, ya que sentía que aún no tenía derecho de entrar como si nada a casa de su novio, sin embargo, recordando que el azabache se había encerrado en su estudio, decidió que era momento de usarlas para no llegar a interrumpir su momento de inspiración.

 

—      Frankie…

 

Extrañado, ya que pensó que el mayor no lo había escuchado entrar, caminó hacia la habitación de Gerard. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, escuchando la respiración del oji-olivo. Estaba agitado y por un segundo Frank se preocupó.

 

—      ¿Gerard? — Llamó mientras abría la puerta. Rápidamente, se congeló en su lugar, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Gerard apretaba la mandíbula, provocando que una vena en su cuello resaltara sobre su piel blanca, la cual estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

 

La boca del menor se secó y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. Sin ser capaz de controlarse, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Gerard, deteniéndose en la mano que estaba alrededor de su erección. Tragó duro, sintiendo cómo su propio cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse lentamente.

 

Al parecer el azabache no lo había escuchado, ya que permaneció acostado tranquilamente por unos minutos, permitiendo que los pantalones de Frank comenzaran a apretar justamente en la entrepierna. Cuando Gerard abrió los ojos, ambos chicos sintieron sus mejillas calentarse gracias al sonrojo de haber sido descubiertos.

 

—      Lo siento… — Farfulló rápidamente el castaño. — Yo… no sabía…

 

Con la mente incapaz de razonar por la vista que tenía frente a él, Frank comenzó a acercarse sin estar completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente quería tocar la blanca piel de su novio, quien aún respiraba agitadamente. Una vez que estuvo frente a la cama, se sentó en el espacio que estaba libre y besó a Gerard.

 

Fue capaz de percibir el sabor salado del sudor que se concentró en la parte superior del labio de Gerard, así como del ligero temblor del cuerpo del mayor. Por lo que tomó su rostro entre sus manos, en parte para estabilizarlo, y en parte para impedir que se alejara de él.

 

Lo besó con deseo, tratando de saborear la combinación que hacían el sudor y la saliva del mayor. Introdujo su lengua entre los labios del azabache, sediento de él. Gerard, al parecer apenas despertando de su estupor, colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Frank, apretando fuertemente los costados de este con sus dedos. El azabache soltó un pequeño jadeo en cuanto el menor mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

 

Sin perder más tiempo, Frank se colocó encima de Gerard y comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo del otro. La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse más y los jadeos hicieron acto de presencia. En cierto momento, cuando el oji-avellana comenzó a frotarse con más fuerza, escuchó como el mayor soltaba un pequeño quejido, provocando que se detuviera.

 

—      ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó preocupado. El oji-olivo hizo una breve mueca.

—      Bájate, por favor. — Pidió.

 

Con temor y, debía de admitirlo, con cierta desilusión, hizo lo que le pidió y se hizo a un lado. Antes de que fuera capaz de disculparse, se detuvo asombrado, ya que sintió como los dedos de Gerard comenzaban a desabrochar sus pantalones y los bajaba junto con su bóxer.

 

—      La mezclilla me estaba lastimando. — Fue lo único que dijo. Frank, ahora sin ropa de la cintura para abajo, no pudo evitar reír mientras se arrojaba al otro, volviéndolo a besar con más fervor.

—      Dios, Gerard. — Logró a decir entre besos. — Eres encantador, no sabes cuánto.

 

El mayor sonrió en medio del beso, sin saber qué más hacer. Frank se separó un momento de él para poder quitarse la playera que llevaba puesta. El azabache sintió que el aire se le escapaba ante la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su novio. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Frank, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce, aunque sus ojos estaban oscuros por la excitación. Después, Gerard fue capaz de distinguir cómo el menor se mordía los labios con nerviosismo. Sin estar muy seguro del porqué, esperó que hablara.

 

—      ¿Puedo? — Preguntó el castaño. Gerard alzó una ceja.

—      ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó él de vuelta. Frank volvió a morderse los labios y se pegó de nuevo a su cuerpo, esta vez tomando el final de la playera del mayor. Gerard comprendió. — Oh…

—      Si no quieres estará bien, Gerd. — Murmuró Frank contra su oído, provocando que la piel del azabache se erizara.

 

Cerró los ojos por un momento. No queriendo pensar tanto en la situación, por lo que trató de enterrar sus inseguridades y miedos muy, muy en el fondo de su mente y asintió levemente, tratando de mostrarse seguro.

 

—      Claro que puedes, Frankie. — Murmuró en cuanto notó que el menor se había quedado callado. Abrió sus ojos y vio como las avellanas de su novio brillaban.

 

Con una rapidez increíble, Frank se deshizo de la playera del escritor. Llevando su boca casi de inmediato al pecho de este y comenzando a morder y succionar ligeramente su blanca piel. Gerard se dejó hacer, así como permitió que Frank lo volviera a acostar sobre la cama.

 

El mayor sintió como la sangre se concentraba de nuevo, logrando que su erección creciera mientras Frank continuaba succionando su piel de su pecho, de su torso, incluso la que cubría los huesos de su cintura. Frank iba bajando más y más, hasta llegar a los muslos de Gerard.

 

—      Nunca he hecho esto. — El castaño confesó entre murmullos nerviosos y con cierta inocencia que hicieron que el pecho de Gerard se hinchara de amor.

—      No te preocupes, Frank. — Respondió el mayor, buscando una almohada para ponerla debajo de él y así ver mejor a su novio. — Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

 

Ante las palabras del mayor, el oji-avellana no pudo evitar soltar una risita y comenzó a succionar suavemente la piel de los muslos de Gerard. Este llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Frank, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello castaño del menor. Ante esto, Frank comenzó a lamer el largo del pene del escritor.

 

—      Dios, Frank… — Susurró entre gemidos el mayor. — Oh, Dios. — Volvió a exclamar en cuanto sintió la rosada lengua de Frank en la cabeza de su pene. — Así, corazón. Ahora mételo a tu boca.

 

Obedientemente, el castaño hizo lo que le pidió y lo llevó lo más profundo que pudo. Cuando estuvo seguro que no se iba ahogar, comenzó a succionar como había hecho con la piel, esta vez con más cuidado pues no quería lastimar a Gerard.

 

—      Oh, así, Frank. Sí, sí. — Siseó por lo bajo el azabache, enredando más sus dedos entre el cabello del oji-avellana. Comenzó a mover su cadera, consciente de ser cuidadoso para no ahogar al menor.

 

Mientras seguía succionando y lamiendo, Frank comenzó a tocarse. Movía su mano a la misma velocidad que lo hacían las caderas de Gerard. Al estar tan excitado, comenzó a proferir gemidos ahogados por la erección del escritor. Al parecer, esto le gustó al mayor, ya que comenzó a moverse más rápido y a murmurar algo muy parecido a “ _OhsíFranksigueasíDios.”_ Alentado por esto, los movimientos de su mano se volvieron más veloces y errantes, sentía que estaba cerca de venirse.

 

—      Frank… — Gimió Gerard, quien ahora tenía ambas manos aferradas a las sábanas de su cama.

 

Al escucharlo, Frank dejó de succionar y en vez de eso, con su mano libre, comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo con el que él se estaba tocando. De esta manera fue capaz de ver cómo Gerard apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, provocando que una arruga se formara en su frente por la fuerza con la que lo hacía. También notó cómo su cuerpo se volvía a tensar de la manera en que lo encontró y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, pues su vista también se nubló y sintió como su propio semen caía por su mano.

 

Necesitó unos momentos para recordar cómo respirar. No fue hasta que sintió las manos de Gerard sobre sus hombros que fue capaz de acostarse junto a él y dejarse abrazar por el mayor.

 

Permanecieron en silencio un gran tiempo. Escuchando cómo sus respiraciones iban volviendo a la normalidad. Cuando los movimientos del pecho del mayor fueron casi imperceptibles, Frank se estiró para plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del azabache, quien sonrió débilmente.

 

Su cabello negro estaba pegado a su frente gracias al sudor, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se veía jodidamente encantador.

 

—      Eres demasiado guapo, Gerard. — Dijo con voz ronca. — Muy, muy, muy guapo.

 

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Way contestara.

 

—      Por el momento te creeré ya que hiciste que mi cerebro se derritiera o algo así. — Contestó finalmente el mayor. Provocando que una risa escapara del castaño.

—      Consideraré eso como mi mayor logro hasta el momento. — Respondió, después agregó: — Tal vez hasta lo incluya en mi curriculum.

 

Esta vez fue el azabache quien rió. Fue una risa larga, alegre y que hizo que el estómago de Frank se contrajera con orgullo al saber que era él, Frank Iero, quien había sacado esa risa del escritor.

 

—      No me quiero mover nunca. — Dijo Gerard. Frank asintió. Él tampoco quería hacerlo.

—      Hay que quedarnos aquí, abrazados y pegajosos hasta que el hambre nos invada. — Propuso el menor, recibiendo un beso en la cabeza como respuesta.

—      Me parece perfecto. — Respondió Gerard. — Creo que me voy a quedar dormido.

 

Frank rió suavemente. Se encontraba contento… no, más que eso, estaba que irradiaba alegría. Comenzó a pensar en que, si estaba así por haberle practicado sexo oral a Gerard, no se imaginaba cómo se sentiría después de estar dentro de él… probablemente se sentiría como niño en Navidad o algo por el estilo.

 

Cansado, feliz y escuchando la suave respiración de su novio, Frank cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quiero aclarar unas cosas:
> 
> Había dejado de escribir este fic desde hace dos años, creo. En este tiempo he estado en medio de un gran bloqueo y no podía escribir absolutamente nada: llevaba dos hojas, lo releía, no me gustaba y borraba todo. Así estuve durante todo este tiempo, hasta que llegué a esto y creo que estoy conforme con el resultado.
> 
> Como es obvio, siento que estoy bastante oxidada, así que si había logrado mejorar un poco mi redacción y cuestiones parecidas, creo que ahora eso ha sido cosa del pasado. No está beteado, así que si encuentrar errores muy grandes, lo lamento mucho.


End file.
